


Maylor Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 204
Words: 69,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Maylor that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. Lazing On a Sunday Morning

Anonymous asked: Fluffy maylor lazing around on a Sunday morning

Brianna slowly cracked one eye open, a smile immediately tugging on her lips, and a comfortable warmth spreading through her chest.

Regina looked angelic in the morning sunlight pouring in between the cracks of the curtain, the light reflecting off her hair, making it appear golden. Her plump lips were slightly parted in her sleep, little puffs of air coming out that made a few locks of her gorgeous hair flutter around her face, and Brianna felt herself falling in love again.

She carefully leaned over to press a kiss against those soft, pink lips. The blonde stirred awake, sky-blue eyes opening and looking up at Brianna questioningly.

"It’s okay, go back to sleep.” Brianna shushed her gently, brushing her hair out of her face. Regina yawned, stretching her arms above her head, her joints popping a little in protest.

"What time is it?” She asked, voice still hoarse with sleep. She snuggled closer to Brianna, the taller woman’s arms wrapping around her securely.

"It doesn’t matter, it’s Sunday.”

Regina let out a relieved sigh, burrowing deeper into Brianna’s embrace. The curly-haired woman smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against the top of her head, enjoying the caress of the soft, warm hair against her lips.

The blonde pressed an absentminded little kiss into the crook of Brianna’s neck, making her giggle softly. She almost fell asleep again like that, buried in the warmth of her girlfriend, safe and protected and so, so comfortable…

Her eyes started drooping, but then the loud rumble of her stomach made her snap out of her haze. Brianna chuckled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you hungry, Princess?” She asked, laughing again when Regina’s stomach answered her first.

"I’d kill for some pancakes.” Regina admitted, looking up at Brianna with pleading eyes. Brianna huffed, rolling her eyes, but she still couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

"I guess that means I have to get up and make them for you, huh?”

"You’ll do it, if you love me enough.” Regina answered in a sing-song voice, giggling when Brianna pushed her away.

"Don’t play onto my emotional vulnerability. Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

She dropped another kiss, this time onto Regina’s lips, who wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer, sighing into her mouth happily.

"What, you don’t want your pancakes anymore?” Brianna grinned teasingly when she pulled away after a few seconds, making Regina growl in response.

"I do, but you’re just as delicious.”

Brianna whistled appreciatively, slowly rolling off the bed. She padded out into the kitchen, humming contentedly under her breath.

She used pancake mix instead of mixing the ingredients herself, wanting to get done with it as soon as possible so she could go back to her girlfriend.

Brianna snorted, when she saw that Regina fell asleep again during the time she was preparing their breakfast. She walked over to the bed with the tray that was piled with the pancakes, biscuits and tea, carefully putting it down before nuzzling Regina’s cheeks.

"Your breakfast is here, Princess.”

Regina whimpered, trying to roll onto her front and away from Brianna, who laughed at her, amusedly.

"I’m gonna eat all of them and there won’t be any left for you. And they are blueberry pancakes…”

That finally made Regina open her eyes with a low growl, heaving herself up in a sitting position. Brianna placed the tray on her lap, sitting back against the headboard, wrapping one arm around Regina and pulling her close against her side. The blonde leaned her head on her shoulder, opening her mouth like a baby bird, and that made Brianna laugh again.

"Seriously? I have to feed you like a baby?”

Regina just nodded with a shrug. Brianna shook her head in disbelief, but she already knew she would do anything for this woman. She tore off one piece of the first pancake, lifting it to Regina’s lips. They continued to eat like this, Brianna feeding Regina, the blonde occasionally reaching over to take the food out of Brianna’s hand to feed it to the guitarist in exchange. Soon, the entire tray was empty along with their cups.

Regina sighed happily, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s cheeks, smiling when she saw the small blush blossom on them.

"Thank you.” Regina said softly, cradling Brianna’s face between her hands to pull her into another kiss, their lips even sweeter than usual against one another. Brianna carefully pushed the tray away, sliding her arms around Regina and gently pushing her onto her back.

The drummer looked up at her, her blue eyes shining with love and happiness.

"I don’t wanna get up. Let’s stay here forever.”

Brianna leaned down to kiss her again, gently tutting against her lips.

"I doubt we can stay here forever, Princess. That doesn’t pay to bills too well.”

She grinned when the blonde whined, a childish pout on her face.

"But we can spend the day here.”

Regina’s face immediately lit up, a bright smile splaying across her face, and that was such a beautiful sight, Brianna couldn’t resist tasting the smile on her lips.

Regina buried her hands in Brianna’s hair, fingers idly playing with her curls as the guitarist’s lips explored her mouth, then her cheeks and her neck, peppering kisses everywhere on the delicate skin they could reach.

She shuddered when Brianna playfully nipped at her neck, teeth grazing a mark that was put there by her the night before.

Brianna pulled back , looking down at her, a dreamy smile on her face. Regina couldn’t help but blush as the guitarist’s eyes roamed all over her face, taking her in like she was an artpiece in a museum.

"What?” She asked, a smile tugging on her own lips when Brianna sighed softly.

"You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Brianna breathed, her voice so honest and sweet, Regina couldn’t help but pull her down into another kiss, her eyes slipping close in bliss, long, thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

"You’re beautiful too.” She whispered when they pulled away, and Brianna immediately backed up her statement with the way her gorgeous hazel eyes shined down at her, the brightest smile illuminating her face.

Brianna rolled off of her to the side, pulling her close again, Regina resting her head on her chest, smiling as she listened to her girlfriend’s heartbeat.

"I love you.” Brianna whispered, her fingers carding through Regina’s tresses again. The blonde snuggled even closer, breathing in the scent of Brianna’s skin, her eyes slipping close again as she was basking in the loving warmth of their little coccoon, their own personal Neverland.

"I love you too.”


	2. Stargazing

Anonymous asked: Brianna teaching Regina about the solar system when they go stargazing and even though Regina doesn’t fully understand everything she goes along with it because she sees how enthusiastic Brianna is about it

"You know, people say it a lot, that we are the center of the Galaxy, but that’s actually not true. We’re like, 170 quadrillion miles away from the center, which is actually a huge blackhole, and I mean, that’s good, because if we were any closer…”

Regina looked up at her rambling girlfriend, a huge face splitting grin spreading across her face. Listening to Brianna talk about what she was the most enthusiastic about, was worth the confusion that essentially came along with it. She buried her face in her chest with a happy sigh, smiling even wider when she felt how fast Brianna’s heart was beating under cheeks as she got more and more excited.

"…swallow us whole. That is like, the absolute definition of nothing, if we can say that. Well, I don’t know if we can say that, because if we really think about, it’s kind of hard to say what that word actually means. We call the universe infinite, but everyone knows there is no such things as infinity, though that scares a lot of people, to think not everything is forever…”

Regina realized, that she missed out on a huge chunk of what Brianna was talking about, thanks to the fact she was so caught up in her girlfriend’s beauty as her face was literally lighting up, eyes shining with the stars that she was so passionate about.

"Uhm…am I boring you? I can stop talking…”

She must have been staring too intently for too long, because Brianna eventually caught up to her not actually listening, and must have mistaken it for her being not interested in what she was saying.

"No, no! Of course not!” Regina assured her, pressing a soft kiss onto her cheeks that immediately blushed, it was perfectly visible even in the darkness, illuminated by the light of the stars on the night sky above them.

"Are you sure?” Brianna asked nervously. Regina nodded, putting a reassuring smile onto her face.

"I just simply don’t understand everything. But go on, I like to hear you talk about the Galaxy.”

Brianna cleared her throat, a small smile appearing on her face. Regina suddenly got an idea, and she grinned.

"Talk to me about interplanetary dust. That one seems…interesting.”

Brianna gasped, a child-like excitement written all over her features, and Regina couldn’t resist kissing her just once, tasting the happiness on her lips. She knew, that this was Brianna’s favorite topic, and even though she literally had no idea, what any of what she was talking about meant, she couldn’t pass up on the oppurtinity to hear her girlfriend talk more in one sitting than she’s ever done before.

"Okay! Did you know that interplanetary dust could be visible from Earth?”

"No way!” Regina pretended to be shocked, her heart fluttering happily when Brianna literally squealed next to her, a sound she’s probably never made before.

"It is, when it’s astronomical twilight!”

"There’s an astronomical twilight?” Regina asked, her eyes widening. Brianna nodded furiously, her wild curls bouncing adorably around her face.

"Yes, and it’s…”

Regina leaned her head back against her chest, her own heart picking up the pace Brianna’s was beating with. She knew, without a doubt that she was in love with this woman, but right now, as she was hearing her excited voice, she felt herself fell in love with her even deeper, if that was actually humanly possible.

"And what about the constellations?” She perked up, her hand coming up to brush a stray lock of curly hair out of Brianna’s face.

"I never see them…or, well, recognize the signs. Can you show them for me?”

Brianna nodded again, one arm wrapping around Regina tighter and pulling her closer, the other pointing up at the dark sky.

"See that one, over there? That’s yours. The Leo.”

Regina squinted, trying to make sense of the scattered lights, but no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn’t see it.

"Uhm…that doesn’t even look like a lion to me.”

Brianna chuckled, but she was patient, drawing the outline of it with her fingers for Regina.

"That’s its head. He’s holding his head up high, and that’s his mane.”

Regina gasped, acting like she could see it now, but she knew it was helpless. She didn’t want to make her beautiful, smart girlfriend disappointed, though.

"Yes, I can see it! It looks like…a very nice lion.” She lied, making Brianna laugh heartily, her chest rumbling beneath Regina’s cheeks.

"Yeah, it is nice. A beautiful lion.” She looked down at Regina, her eyes full of love, and Regina felt herself blush. Brianna leaned down to press their lips together, making Regina sigh against her mouth happily.

"Can you show me yours?” She asked softly after pulling away, and Brianna nodded again.

"That’s the Cancer. See? It has claws.”

Regina hummed, totally dumbfounded. She couldn’t quite see the lion either, but it made much more sense to be an intelligible image than this one. What Brianna just drew out with her fingers, was literally something that resembled the Eiffel-tower more than an actual crab.

"Uh-huh…” She murmured, trying to mask the fact she didn’t see anything. "Cool.”

Brianna laughed again, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her head, nuzzling her cheek against her blonde hair.

"You didn’t see any of them, did you?”

Regina chuckled. Of course she couldn’t fool someone as smart as Brianna. She shook her head with an apologetic smile, but Brianna just grinned.

"No worries, even I had a hard time finding them first.” She said softly, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend again, and Regina felt her heart swell when Brianna smiled into the kiss, her hand cradling the back of her head gently.

She might have not been able to see every star on the sky, but she could kiss one, so she’s kind of won in the end.


	3. Poor Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, light spanking, dirty talk

demonicamcf asked: maylor getting caught in the act by crystal? for some reason people getting walked in on is so funny 2 me

Regina threw her head back with a moan, hips pushing back against the dildo with such force, Brianna had to strengthen her grip on her hips so she wouldn’t fall face first into her own drumkit.

The drummer had been constantly nagging Brianna about her newest fantasy, which was getting fucked with a strap-on over the stool that she was sitting on when she was playing. Brianna tried to reason with her, that it was highly unlikely, that they could have the entire studio for themselves, but the blonde was relentless. If she put her mind to something, especially when it was about sex, she wanted to get it, come Hell or high water.

That’s how they ended up in their studio on a quiet Sunday afternoon, hoping that no one in their right mind would be there, and they seemed to be right about that for a while.

Brianna almost completely forget about her doubts and second thoughts as she was pounding into Regina from behind, the blonde moaning and keening high in her throat, grabbing onto the legs of the stool for support as her entire body was being jostled forward by the force of Brianna’s thrusts. The guitarist’s fingers dug into her hips, and it was sure there would be deep purple marks there come next day, but Regina didn’t seem to mind.

"Fuck…Brianna!” She cried out, pushing her hips back, fucking herself on the dildo with abandon. Brianna moaned back in response. The sight of Regina coming apart by her ministrations was always the hottest fucking sight in the entire world, she could have come just by watching and feeling her get wrecked.

She couldn’t resist slapping that round, firm ass just once, making the blonde yelp but immediately clench tighter around the toy inside her, arching her back.

"You like it?” Brianna panted, hips snapping forward even faster. "You like it when I’m rough with you?”

"Yes…” Regina whimpered, crying out in ecstasy when Brianna spanked her again, hard.

"Say it…” Brianna groaned, clearly much more eager now that she was sure no one would find them. Why on Earth would anyone come here on a Sunday afternoon, besides them? And this fantasy of Regina’s was quite excellent, the adrenaline of fucking at a place they worked at was buzzing deep inside Brianna’s veins, making her forget about anything else but her girlfriend begging for it so prettily.

"I like it when you fuck me hard…ahhh…harder, please!” Regina screamed, almost falling off the stool when Brianna thrusted inside her even harder, her entire body rocking forward to satisfy her insatiable girlfriend.

"Beg for it!” Brianna commanded, her own voice embarrasingly high-pitched as well, and Regina obliged, moaning obscenely.

"Harder, please, fuck…fuck me harder, fuck me so hard I won’te be able to sit on this stool next week!”

That was when they heard a horrified choking sound, which made them look up.

Brianna all but scrambled out of Regina, falling onto her ass in her hurry and Regina’s legs also gave out under her, thanks to the fact that it was basically Brianna who was holding her up, landing next to her girlfriend in a naked, sweaty pile.

Crystal was standing only a few meters away from them, covering her eyes, her face so red she looked like she was about to light on fire. She wasn’t alone with that, because Brianna was currently wishing for the floor to open under them and swallow them whole, and Regina looked as pale as a ghost.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here…I left my phone here, I…oh god…”

She was still covering her eyes, clearly not wanting to look at the naked lovebirds anymore.

"Uhm…did you find it?” Regina squeezed out from between gritted teeth, wrapping her arms around herself to cover herself as much as possible. Crystal shook her head.

"Not yet…”

Brianna immediately noticed the phone, it was sitting on one of the drums. She grabbed it, stood up on very shaky legs and walked over to Crystal, handing it to her, clearly forgetting about her anything but decent state.

Crystal took it with a little whine, trying not to look at the dildo that was still dripping with Regina’s arousal between Brianna’s legs.

"Thanks.” With that, she all but run out the door, not daring to look back.

Brianna turned back to her girlfriend, her cheeks flaming. Regina snorted.

"You did not just walk up to her like this…hasn’t she been traumatised enough?”

Brianna groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"How are we going to look her in the eyes now!?”

Regina pulled her into a hug, laughing.

"I don’t think she’s ever going to bring it up again. She probably needs a brainwash to forget about it.”

She gently pried Brianna’s fingers off her face, kissing her softly.

"Come on, now. We need to finish what we started.” She winked suggestively, finally making Brianna laugh too.

"Alright. But not here. We’re never having sex here again.”

Regina laughed, nodding.

Yeah, that was probably the right decision.


	4. "Dumb Blonde"

Anonymous asked: Regina hearing dumb blonde jokes a little too often and begins to feel insecure and inadequate about her intelligence and begins to disconnect from convocation to save her from potential embarrassment in her eyes, until one of the girls realises and helps her overcome

"How do you drown a blonde woman in a submarine? Knock on the door.”

The audience howled with laughter at the comedian’s joke and Regina felt her stomach churn. She grabbed the remote and switched to Animal Planet instead. At least the zebras didn’t call her stupid.

Growing up as a girl with naturally blond hair, Regina had to experience the extremely annoying culture of blonde woman jokes that was going around in the world.

Literally every second joke was about blonde women, and about how stupid they were. She was around seven, when she heard the first joke and she threw a mighty tantrum, screaming at the top of her little lungs that she isn’t stupid, she is smart, she can already read, and Becky who sits at the front row can’t, and she’s brunette!

But everyone told her not to take it seriously, they are just harmless jokes, and nobody really means it. But for Regina, being the subject of them constantly, they didn’t feel like "just jokes.”

Every time she made a little mistake in class, someone snorted "blonde” from behind her, making most of the class (sometimes, even the blonde ones for some reason, but their laughter was probably forced) erupt into laughter. And Regina tried to shrug it off, she really did, kept saying to herself that they were just jokes.

But eventually, after some time, she started to think that maybe they are right. Maybe she was stupid, after all, if that was what everyone was thinking. And slowly, Regina Taylor, who was actually one of the smartest students in the entire school, stopped asking questions in class, stopped telling her opinion about anything. She was stupid, what was the point of it?

Her self-doubts were so deeply ingrained into her brain, that she essentially cut herself off from almost all kinds of social interactions. There was just no point in her trying to talk to anyone, when no one took her seriously because of her hair color.

She lived her life in this morose state for a few years, before she met Brianna.

Brianna was easily the smartest person she’s ever met, extremely competent in Math and Physics and sciences in general, so opinionated and well-spoken that it made Regina’s knees weak. She could listen to Brianna talk for hours, because she was just so bloody intelligent, it was unbeliavable.

And Regina was afraid that Brianna is eventually gonna find out, that she’s just a dumb blonde.

She carefully avoided topics like politics where she had to give an intelligible opinion, being scared that Brianna is going to laugh at her, even though she was buzzing with the energy of a thousand Suns, wanting to share her opinions so much.

They’ve been living together for long months now, and Regina still hadn’t met any of Brianna’s friends.

The reason behind that, obviously, was that she didn’t want to make Brianna uncomfortable in front of her friends with her stupidity.

And Brianna did catch on, that something was going on with Regina, but she didn’t want to ambush her about it.

"Why did you turn the channel?” Brianna asked, returning back from the kitchen, hands full of snacks. Regina sighed, shaking her head.

"I was getting bored of it.” She responded, taking a bag of chips out of Brianna’s hands and tearing it with all the pent up aggression she had inside just by watching that stupid stand-up show.

"That guy is usually quite funny.” Brianna said softly, wrapping her arms around Regina who snuggled into her side.

"I don’t think he was funny.” Regina murmured, burying her face in Brianna’ chest with a little huff. Her girlfriend gently tapped her head until she looked up at her, a little reluctantly.

"What did he say, Angel?” Brianna asked softly, her eyes searching and Regina felt like she was staring straight into her soul. She sighed, shrugging.

"Just a typical dumb blonde joke, no big deal.” She stuffed her mouth full with the chips, hoping this was the end of it. It wasn’t, apparently, because Brianna looked at her like she just figured out the biggest secret of the universe.

"Those jokes are disgusting.” Brianna frowned, gently caressing Regina’s cheeks that were still bulging with the snack, looking like an adorable chipmunk. God, she loved this woman so much and whatever was bothering her, Brianna was more than ready to help her any way she could.

"And they are absolutely nonsense.” She added, and Regina snorted, finally swallowing.

"Are they?” She asked with a mocking tone, her cheeks flaming. Brianna’s eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?”

"Maybe there’s some truth to it.” Regina shrugged, trying to play it off like it didn’t bother her, even though the just recently swallowed chips already threatened to resurface again with how her stomach churned.

"I mean, I’m not that smart either.”

Brianna let out an offended sounding gasp, making Regina look up in surprise.

"How can you say that? You’re very smart.”

Regina shook her head again, looking down at her lap.

"I’m not…”

Brianna cupped her face, essentially forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Regina, Angel, listen to me. I noticed that something was bothering you. Every time you speak, you just suddenly become silent like you’re afraid I’m going to laugh at you or something. But, love…you’re really smart. And I always wanna hear more about your opinions, and I’m so sad that you always cut yourself off like that. Is this the reason, then? You think those dumb blonde jokes are realistic?”

Regina let out a shaky little breath, biting her lip anxiously.

"I don’t know…” Regina whimpered softly, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her comfortingly.

"I wanna hear you speak. I wanna hear you share you opinions with me. Even if you were actually dumb, I wouldn’t care because I love You. But you’re very intelligent, Regina. Please don’t let assholes like this one make you think otherwise.”

Brianna leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead, making Regina giggle softly.

"This head? I’m pretty sure it’s full of a fantastic brain.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Brianna gently pecked her lips again, her eyes shining down at her, full of love.

"Talk to me about something. Anything. I wanna hear everything that this head contains.”

Regina laughed softly, shaking her head in disbelief, but she did clear her throat to start, eventually.

Not only the zebras, but Brianna didn’t find her stupid, and that would have been enough. But as she was actually listening to herself talk that evening, she realized:

She really was fucking smart. Everyone else who thought otherwise could go and sit on a flaming cactus.


	5. Hello, sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Some sleepy malyor sex the morning after

Regina woke up with a small smile when she felt light kisses being pressed upon her shoulders, the lips travelling all over her skin, raising delighted goosebumps all over.

She turned her head, grinning when she met Brianna’s beautiful hazel eyes, and the curly-haired woman smiled back softly before returning to kiss all over her shoulders.

Regina gasped softly as Brianna’s teeth gently grazed over a mark on her neck that was put there by her the night before when they overcame by lust and had each other on the bed wildly, giving and taking and making the other moan and writhe in pleasure.

She reached behind her to gently grab the back of Brianna’s head, guiding her to her lips, kissing her deeply, languidly. Brianna’s lips were warm and soft against hers and she sighed happily, fingers idly playing with the thick curls as she pulled her even closer.

One of Brianna’s hands slowly pulled the blanket off them, sneaking forward to cup Regina’s full breasts, thumb brushing a nipple teasingly. Regina moaned quietly against her lips, her arousal already pooling between her legs as Brianna gently pinched her nipple, rolling it slowly.

She whined at the loss of the talented fingers when they eventually left her breasts, but she couldn’t complain, because she felt them travel between her legs instead, gently pressing into her clit.

"God, you’re so wet.” Brianna moaned against her back, kissing along her spine as she started rubbing the swollen nub, spreading Regina’s arousal all over it. The blonde gasped, spreading her legs as much as she was able to while still laying on her side, hips softly moving in rhythm of the fingers.

"I want you inside.” Regina whispered hotly, and Brianna shuddered, her own arousal throbbing wet and heated between her legs. She kept teasing Regina, playing around her soaked entrance than returning back to her clit, and eventually the blonde started whining, reaching behind herself to pull Brianna closer to her and urge her on.

Brianna slipped in a finger slowly, and Regina shivered in pleasure, clenching around the digit immediately. Brianna started pumping her gently, her own hips softly moving forward, humping against Regina’s butt.

"Bri…” Regina gasped, her fingers tightening in Brianna’s curls. Brianna kissed her again, tongues teasingly dancing along as Regina kept panting into her mouth. A second finger slipped inside soon, making Regina moan happily.

Brianna hooked her fingers, rubbing against Regina’s G-spot, the blonde whimpering softly in pleasure, hips moving back against Brianna’s hand, meeting the slow, almost lazy thrusts.

"Oh…this is so amazing…” Regina breathed, her voice raising goosebumps all over Brianna’s skin. She pressed her crotch against Regina’s ass, her swollen clit screaming for attention.

Regina was leaking all over her fingers, clenching around them to drive them deeper inside, making the most beautiful sounds she’s ever heard, and Brianna couldn’t resist sucking new marks into the sensitive skin of her neck, making her girlfriend arch back against her.

"I love you.” Brianna whispered against her skin, her fingers now directly aiming for Regina’s G-spot, wanting her to let out even more gorgeous moans.

"I love you too.” Regina whimpered back, her hips stuttering, as she was reaching her completion, muscles tensing, a beautfiful flush spreading across her creamy skin.

Long, long minutes has passed before Regina finally came with a loud moan, stuttering out Brianna’s name as a prayer.

Brianna didn’t pull out of her girlfriend right away, instead, she kept pumping into her slowly, making Regina whine softly.

"Do you think I could make you come again?” Brianna rasped, and Regina shook her head with a broken little whimper.

"I’m not sure…” She shuddered, when Brianna pulled out slowly, stroking along her engorged clit again.

"Besides…” Regina whispered, gently grabbing her wrist to stop her movements,

"I want to take care of you.”

With that, she turned around in Brianna’s arms and rolled them over until she was on top, straddling her hips and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, teasingly biting at her lower lip, making Brianna growl.

"How do you want me?” The blonde whispered against her lips hotly, and Brianna moaned.

"Fuck me, Princess.”

Regina grinned, moving back a bit so she could bury her hands between Brianna’s parted legs, deft fingers rubbing her abandoned clit slowly, and Brianna almost cried out in pain. God, she was so turned on.

Regina didn’t torture her long before she slipped her fingers inside, Brianna’s back arching off the bed, hips moving forward on their own accord.

Regina leaned forward, sucking Brianna’s small breast into her mouth, tongue teasingly flicking her nipples and Brianna whimpered, clenching down around her fingers hard.

She came embarrassingly fast, being way too riled up to last long. She reached her climax with a loud moan, grabbing Regina’s wrist to keep her fingers flush against her most sensitive spot, hips stuttering as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

They laid back down in each other’s arms, hands caressing their soft skin, lips pressed together warmly.

They soon fell back asleep, snuggled close to each other, breathing in the scent of each other and mindblowing morning sex.


	6. Monsters In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: depression, anxiety

Anonymous asked: Can you write something about one of the girls suffering from depression and anxiety and her girlfriend comforting her? 🥺

Brianna has always struggled with depression and anxiety, it wasn’t exactly a newfound thing for her.

Ugly monsters had lived inside her head ever since she was a kid, whispering scary and ugly thoughts, not letting her rest at all. Sometimes these monsters were more quiet, barely noticable, so much in fact that sometimes she forgot about them altogether. But sometimes they were extremely loud, covering everything in a dark, thick fog, not letting any other sound come through. The thing about having depression and anxiety at the same time, that the whole contradiction of it all was just absolutely ridiculous: always dancing on the thin line between slipping into heavy melancholia and working yourself into a sweat-inducing frenzy.

This ambivalent feeling was what described most of Brianna’s days since she got into college: an approaching deadline could either make her lose her will in everything, wanting to just stop existing altogether, or make her break down in several panic attacks a day, being scared of becoming a failure, and thus ending up spending the whole day catching up on all the stuff she procrastinated on before when she had her more depressive episodes.

It just sucked, there was really no pretty way to put it: there was nothing pretty about not taking a shower for days or wearing the same outfit for a whole week because you’re too tired of life to make an effort, or about developing stomach ulcers and having constantly shaking hands and nervous fevers by worrying too much.

When Brianna had one of her episodes, it could be the lonelies, most alienating experience in the whole world.

Well, it used be. Because now she had a girlfriend who knew just right what she needed when the monsters started screaming inside her brain again.

Regina was so understanding about the whole thing, despite being neuro-typical: she never made an attempt of running away when things became too much for her girlfriend. She had nerves made of steel, apparently, stubbornly keeping herself anchored at Brianna’s side.

She also had this brilliant stuff going on, which she simply called the "depression-anxiety kit”.

It was nothing too complicated, just Brianna’s meds, her favorite documentary on Discovery Channel, a soft blanket, delicious tea and cuddles. Regina wished she could do even more than that, but that was already enough for Brianna to get back on track a little after a breakdown.

The curly haired girl currently had her head in Regina’s lap, sighing happily as her girlfriend gently carded her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, easing some of the tension out of her sore temples. Brianna usually preferred to be the one the other person could cuddle up to, but in times like these, it was pretty nice to be pampered.

And Regina, ever the angel, was extremely good at pampering. She knew right away, what Brianna needed: talk it out, or just cuddle up in silence. It was the latter today, and Regina was more than happy to oblige, wanting what’s best for her girlfriend.

Brianna felt the suffocating tension in her body slowly dissipate; it wasn’t the effect of the meds only that she always forgot to take, and would have continued to do so if it wasn’t for Regina, but more like the effect of not being treated like a nuisance because of her mental illness, but instead being taken care of so well.

She reached up, taking one of Regina’s hands that was still tangled up in her hair, pulling it down to her lips and pressing a light kiss against the soft skin. It was her way of thanking her girlfriend, who leaned down to kiss the top of her head in response.

They spent hours like this, Regina holding Brianna, pulling the blanket over her tall girlfriend when she shivered softly, the temperature of the room dropping a little after a while. At the end of the day, Brianna didn’t feel so heavy and exhausted anymore; she even smiled at a mistake the narrator made concerning the Galaxy.

Both Brianna and Regina knew, that you cannot defeat depression nor anxiety just by having some cuddles, but they could damn well try and deal with it and make it much less prominent in any way they could.

And with a caring girlfriend like Regina, Brianna knew she was going to be so much stronger than the monsters.


	7. Banters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Something about Maylor's playful banters between them always gets teased by other people saying that it's their "foreplay"? ;)

It was always the same deal: Brianna wanting to slow down the harmony, taking it down a notch, and Regina absolutely not having it. She just hated doing things slow, at every aspect of life, and especially in music. So, she was more than content to give even her beloved girlfriend a piece of her mind when it came to that one.

"Hey, Nerd, if you slow it down I’m gonna grow old here. Give it some power, goddamnit.”

Brianna snickered softly, sending a glare towards her impatient girlfriend behind the drum risers.

"Well, we certainly can’t have that. I don’t feel like taking care of your rusty joints every day.”

"Oh, but I know you’d want to. Not to mention, I’ll be still smoking hot at the age of 60.”

They continued bickering like an old married couple, though no malice lingered in any of their words. They tended to lock horns sometimes, things getting a little out of hand and the teasing turning into an actual, full-blown fight, but they thankfully remained playful banters for the most part.

"Darlings, either get a room or shut up and go back to playing.” Freddie snapped at them with an overdramatic sigh after at least five minutes have passed, and the two lovebirds were still at it, teasing each other about old bones and laziness or whatever the hell they were on about, Freddie honestly couldn’t care anymore. She just wanted to get things done here, and it was impossible like that.

"What do you mean, get a room?” Brianna asked, arching an eyebrow, snorting softly when Regina stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

Joan, who chose the little intermezzo of Regina and Brianna’s pointless banter to sit down comfortably on a large cushion, shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess she means we all know how this stuff between you goes down. It’s almost like bickering is your foreplay.”

Freddie chuckled, giving the exasperated bassist a high-five. Brianna blushed, staring at everywhere but them, especially not at her girlfriend, who she knew was grinning like the cheshire cat behind her drumkit.

"I’m pretty sure for you guys 'nerd’ is like daddy for other couples.” Freddie laughed, and Joan made a disgusted face.

"Not for every couple, don’t be so gross.”

Now it was Freddie and Joan’s turn to go on about a completely nonsense topic, while Brianna was looking like she was about to light on fire next to them. Regina’s cheeks were also quite red, but a smug little smirk was playing on her lips, one that Brianna knew pretty well, and that never promised good things to come.

"I mean, Brianna, my slowest love, does it turn you on when I call you nerd?”

Brianna snorted again, rolling her eyes and flipping her the bird in the most elegant way possible.

"I don’t know. Does it turn you on when I call you a pain in the ass?”

"You’d never call me that. You love me too much.” Regina said in falsetto, blowing a kiss towards Brianna with an overexaggerated dreamy look on her face.

"I thought that was your name, though.” Brianna answered with a cheeky grin. Freddie and Joan shared a meaningful look.

"Alright, guys, you know what? I think we should call it a day.” The bassist announced, signalling for Freddie to leave the annoying couple behind, and the two of them were out of the studio in a heartbeat.

Brianna turned back to Regina, her grin widening, making her girlfriend’s heart skip a few beats, while a similar, cheeky smirk appeared on her lips in response.

Regina was already completely soaked, her panties essentially ruined as Brianna bunched up her skirt, her hand disappearing between her legs to rub her through the thin material, grinning smugly when Regina let out a needy whimper and bucked her hips against her hand.

"Not so slow now, huh?” Brianna teased, nipping at Regina’s neck, making the blonde shudder.

"I’m still not exactly convinced, Nerd.” Regina grinned, her breath getting stuck in her throat when Brianna pressed down harder, feeling her swollen clit through her panties.

"Maybe they were right.” Brianna murmured into the soft skin of Regina’s neck, pressing a few open-mouthed kisses there.

"About what?”

"About bickering being our foreplay. I kind of like teasing you, you know.”

Regina grinned, letting out another breathy moan when Brianna finally pulled her panties aside, her fingers now touching her exactly like how she wanted them to.

"The feeling’s mutual.” Regina breathed, her grin becoming ever cheekier than before.

"Nerd.” She added, gasping when Brianna slipped her fingers inside.

The guitarist chuckled lowly, about to strike back with something but her girlfriend essentially shut her up by pulling her into a deep, heated kiss.

They could continue with their stupid arguments after they were done fucking the shit out of each other.


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: self-harm, body image issues

Anonymous asked: something dealing with self harm scars?

Brianna should have known something was up from the start. The fact, that Regina was wearing long sleeved shirts and pants all the time, even in searing heat could have been an indication that something was very wrong. 

But she was so happy, in this new relationship, so caught up in that soft, pink cloud, that she didn’t realize just how much her girlfriend was suffering. 

It all came to a blow when they started making out on the couch once, things becoming more and more heated with each passing second and Regina was probably too turned on and excited, forgetting about the state of her body because she didn’t even protest when Brianna pulled her shirt off-she only snapped back into reality when the cool air finally touched her bare skin, and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself, covering her body as much as possible. 

But Brianna has already seen everything. 

Cuts were scattered all over Regina’s stomach and arms, some almost completely healed and some looking quite fresh, and Brianna felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. 

"I can explain… “ Regina started quietly, eyes quickly filling with tears. She was sure Brianna will leave her after what she’s just seen. There was no way she would stay with someone so broken. 

Brianna didn’t say anything, just took her hands and squeezed them gently, her own eyes glistening with tears of sympathy as she took in the sight of her shaking girlfriend. 

"Why? ” She asked quietly, not in an accusatory way, more like she was trying to understand. Regina shook her head. 

"I don’t know…“ She whispered in a choked up voice. She knew, of course. Her body was disgusting and she hated every part of it, that’s why. 

Brianna pulled her into her arms, squeezing her tight, and Regina started sobbing into her chest, body shaking pathetically. 

They had an actual conversation about it the next day, Regina opening up about the distorted way she saw her own body, about wanting to hurt herself, punishing herself for looking like the way she did. 

Brianna made her promise she will see a professional about it, and Regina agreed to it. 

Brianna was there for her on the road, going with her to the therapist’s office, helping Regina occupy her mind and hands when she had the urge to hurt herself again. 

There were bumps in the road, of course, it wasn’t easy, but Brianna helped Regina a lot, and as the years went by, most of the scars - and Regina’s insecurities along with them- faded away.


	9. Best Laid Plans

Anonymous asked: What about Regina putting on a film usually scary or thriller as an excuse to act scared and cuddle into the other girl (any ship is alright) and throughout the film just gets more and more cuddly and touchy

"Are you sure this is what you want to watch?“

Brianna asked, holding up a copy of The Exorcist with a quite sceptical look on her face. Regina shrugged, pouring popcorn from the bag into a big bowl with a satisfied little sigh. 

"Yeah, I heard it’s good.” She answered, seating herself on the couch, letting Brianna manage the DvD player. The curly-haired woman scoffed softly. 

"And scary.“ Brianna added, to which Regina only responded with a little chuckle.

This is exactly what she was aiming for. The scarier, the better; that way, she will have quite the easy excuse as to why she suddenly feels the need to cuddle up to Brianna… 

Brianna soon joined her on the couch, sitting close to her but still not close enough, their knees just barely bumping against one another. Regina just smiled to herself. 

Just a few scenes in, and the distance between them will be significantly smaller. 

Quite a lot of time has passed and nothing too scary happened just yet, and Regina was worried her masterfully put together plan will suffer a defeat. 

Thank god, things started to get kicked into gear on the screen, and Regina oh so casually shuffled closer to the other woman, basking in her comfortable warmth. Brianna looked down at her with a small chuckle. 

"Are you scared? ” She asked softly, and Regina put on the most innocent expression she could muster. 

"A little…“ The blonde responded quietly, gingerly leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

"Is this okay? ”

Brianna nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, and Regina almost couldn’t hide her smug, satisfied smile. 

As the scenes became more and more gory and suspenseful, Regina burrowed further into Brianna, even going as far as completely hiding her face in her chest at one point, her hand grabbing onto Brianna’s for emotional support. 

"I told you it’s a scary movie. “ Brianna reminded her softly, seemingly completely oblivious to Regina’s antics. 

"Thank god you’re here to protect me.” Regina said, looking up at her and batting her eyelashes for good measure, feeling incredibly smug with herself when she saw the small blush spreading on Brianna’s cheeks. 

"Yeah, thank god.“ Brianna answered coyly, squeezing Regina tighter as if to accentuate her point. 

The blonde smiled, pressing a grateful kiss onto her cheeks before snuggling up to her again, letting out a happy sigh when she felt Brianna press a little kiss onto the top of her head in response. 

They stayed like that until the end of the movie, and Regina gave herself a mental high-five.


	10. Dirty Talk Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, dirty talk, light angst

Anonymous asked: Hhhh sorry but I'm in an angsty mood rn. Could you write something where Maylor is having 'fun' in bed but then degradation goes to far?

Regina whimpered softly, throwing her head back against the pillow to give more space to the bruising kisses Brianna kept pressing onto the soft skin of her neck, decorating it with purple marks. 

The two, long fingers inside her sped up, jabbing into her G-spot and Regina moaned loudly, clenching around them. 

Brianna let out an amused little chuckle, clearly enjoying the way her girlfriend’s body needily sucked her in deeper. 

"You like this?“ She murmured, leaning down to lick at Regina’s nipples, causing the blonde to shiver underneath her in pleasure. 

"Yeah…” Regina breathed, lifting her hips to meet Brianna’s thrusts, spreading her legs further apart. 

God, Regina was so bloody gorgeous when she was getting fucked, letting out needy whimpers and whines, silently (and sometimes, not so silently) demanding more.; it made Brianna’s blood boil in just the right way. 

"I bet you do.“ Brianna chuckled lowly, nipping at a hard nipple playfully, making Regina arch her back off the bed and cry out softly. 

"You like getting fucked hard.” Brianna continued, pumping into her faster, grinding her own clit against Regina’s thick thigh, gasping. 

Regina nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in bliss. She rolled her hips against Brianna’s hand again, trying to get her to fuck her even harder. 

"You’re such a slut.“ Brianna growled, her movements speeding up inside her girlfriend, while her own hips kept moving forward, rocking against Regina to relieve some of her own arousal. 

"A needy whore.”

Regina felt an uncomfortable feeling rise up inside her chest, and the shiver that ran through her body wasn’t the result of pleasure anymore. 

She has been called that before, so many times, but in a completely different context. She remembered the humiliating feeling when her exes threw words like that to her, proverbially spitting into her face. 

A rational part of her brain tried to remind her, that Brianna was just turned on and teasing her, but the awful memories were stronger, blocking out every coherent thought. 

She was sobbing before she could stop herself, and Brianna pulled out immediately, gathering her up in her arms. 

"Angel, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?“ Brianna asked, voice full of panic as she squeezed her crying girlfriend tightly. 

Regina shook her head, her sobs slowly quieting into little sniffles. 

"No, it’s just… What you said…" 

Brianna understood right away. She cupped Regina’s cheeks, pressing a deep kiss onto her lips.

"Love, I wasn’t serious. I didn’t mean it." 

Regina nodded, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I know, just… It felt really bad.”

"I’m so sorry, Angel. I promise I’ll never call you that again.“ Brianna kissed her again, making Regina melt in her arms. 

"How about a cuddle?” Brianna suggested, already pulling Regina down with her. 

Regina nodded with a small smile, burrowing deeper into the warm, loving embrace. 

Brianna would never intentionally hurt her. That was what mattered.

Still, next time, they’ll definitely have to set some ground rules concerning dirty talk.


	11. Asexual!Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: internalized aphobia

Anonymous asked: Ace!Brianna thinking that Regina, a notorious playboy, will leave her because she will never be able to have sex with her and her repulsión towards sex

It was hard not to feel insecure about her sexuality, when she has been told her whole life that she’s never going to find love like this. 

Who would love you, they said, when you’re such a “prude” and won’t even let your partner touch you? 

But Brianna did find love, and she was pretty sure she has never been happier or more in love in her life before. 

Those ugly thoughts didn’t just go away, though. She knew Regina’s long dating history, she knew that she had quite the appetite. What would make her stay with someone like Brianna, whom she could only cuddle with? 

Brianna kept thinking about this, all the time. They were currently lazing in bed, Regina’s head on her lap as she carded her fingers through her hair. And Brianna couldn’t just be in that adorable little moment, because she kept imagining the day Regina will eventually get up and leave her. God, she’s going to miss her so much… 

"I can hear you thinking.“ Regina perked up, startling Brianna. She thought the blonde has fallen asleep in her lap. 

Regina rolled onto her back, staring up at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes. Those eyes… Brianna will miss them so much once she leaves and then she cannot look into them anymore… 

"Brianna. Do you even hear me talking, or should I just stop?” Regina chuckled. Apparently she has been talking to Brianna, but she was way too lost in her self-depricating thoughts to actually hear it. 

"Sorry. I’m here.“ Brianna croaked, forcing a smile onto her face. 

Regina’s eyes were concerned and attentive, staring straight into her soul. Brianna swallowed thickly. She knew there was no way out once Regina started grilling her; she could never lie to her girlfriend. 

"So, what’s going on?” Regina asked, pulling herself up in a sitting position. 

"You have been so weird in the past few weeks. Don’t think I didn’t notice.“

Brianna sighed deeply. Of course she noticed. She was always terrible at hiding what bothered her. 

"So, will you tell me? Maybe I can help…?" 

"I don’t think that’s possible.” Brianna mumbled, staring down at her lap. Regina reached for her hands and squeezed them gently, causing Brianna’s eyes to fill with tears quickly. 

"Brianna… “

"Why are you even with me!?” Brianna blurted out, tears spilling out before she could stop them. Regina’s eyes went the size of plates at that. 

"How can you ask me that…?“

"Look, I get it. You have needs, and I can’t give them to you. You could have anyone, you’re so beautiful and perfect and…" 

She was shut up when Regina cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

"Brianna, stop. I’m with you, because I love you.”

Brianna snifled, looking up at her with the saddest eyes Regina has ever seen, and it broke her heart. 

"But what if you’ll have the urge to have sex? I don’t think I could…“ 

"I know, I know.” Regina shushed her softly. 

"And I’d never force you to. Brianna, listen to me: when we started dating, you told me you were ace. I didn’t run to the hills, remember? So why would I do now? I knew what this meant for me… But I don’t care, okay? I love you so much. I want to be with you, only you.“

She pressed their lips together gently, and she could feel with triumpth, that Brianna relaxed a little into the kiss. 

"Are you sure?” Brianna asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Regina nodded with an encouraging smile. 

"Never been so sure about anything before.“

Her voice and smile was so sincere, Brianna couldn’t help but smile back. It was her this time, who pulled Regina into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her close. 

Her insecurities will definitely act up here and there in the future, but Regina will be there for her to remind her how much she is loved in exactly the way she is.


	12. Asexual!Brianna Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: aphobia

Anonymous asked: Piggy backing off that last anon about ace!brianna... some asshole making Brianna feel bad for being ace and Regina coming in to save the day

Regina definitely had some asshole friends, Brianna had come to this conclusion by the end of the night. 

This was the first time she met them, and they were seemingly wary of her from the very start, looking at her like she just murdered all of their families. 

Brianna really tried to relax and be nice to them, but it wasn’t an easy task with their constant comments and leers. 

"So I heard you are ace.“ One of them, a guy, said, smirking at her over his beer the second Regina left to find the toilet. 

Brianna already felt an uncomfortable feeling settle into the pit of her stomach, but she tried to ignore it as much as possible. 

"Yeah…” She tried to sound nonchalant, but her cheeks were already turning red. The little company chuckled. 

"Cruel.“ A girl whose name Brianna has already forgot, said, with a dramatic shiver. 

"How’s that cruel?” Brianna asked, trying to mask the shakiness of her voice. 

"You’re letting your girl die of blue pussy. That’s blue balls for girls.“ The girl explained, accompanied with a mocking laugh, and the rest snickered too. 

Brianna felt the sudden urge to vomit. Is this really what Regina’s friends thought of her and their relationship? Was being with her really torture? 

"I mean yeah okay wear a chastity belt if you want, but you can lend her a hand or a mouth here and there. That’s kinda selfish.” The guy added, tutting, and Brianna felt tears gather up in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to fight them back. 

"What’s selfish?“ 

They all turned towards the sound. Regina has arrived back, standing with her hands on her hips. She only had to take one look at Brianna’s face to know they have been teasing her. 

"We were just getting to know your girlfriend a little.” The girl said with a grin, but she immediately faltered when Regina shot her a dangerous look. 

"I heard everything, you dickbag. You were fucking with her because she’s ace.“

"Regina, seriously. Why would you become a nun?” The guy perked up, but Regina didn’t let any of them off the hook. 

"You know what guys? Fuck this. If you hurt my girlfriend, you hurt me too. I’m getting really fed up with your bullshit. We’re leaving.“

With that, she grabbed Brianna’s hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her out of the pub without so much as a glance back over her shoulder. 

"You didn’t have to…” Brianna protested weakly, but Regina gently cut her off. 

"No, I had to. They were being assholes to you. I can’t let that happen.“

Brianna nodded with a small smile, pulling Regina into a hug. 

"Thank you. You’re quite fierce for the diminutive height you have.”

"Oh, fuck off.“ Regina snickered, but there was no actual malice in her words. 

"Are you alright?” She asked, in a much softer voice. Brianna nodded, leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

"Yes. Thank you, Princess.“

"Anytime.”


	13. Sweet Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: overstimulation, vaginal fingering, light bondage

Anonymous asked: Brianna overstimulating regina for the first time

Regina whimpered, pulling on her restrains desperately. Brianna tutted gently, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. 

"You’re doing so good, Princess. Such a good girl for me.“

She pushed a third finger inside, stretching her girlfriend, her other hand rubbing her swollen, oversensitive clit. 

"I can’t take more…” Regina whined, her eyes swimming with tears as she looked up at Brianna pleadingly. 

"Please, Bri, it’s too much…“ 

"Do you want me to stop?” Brianna asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto Regina’s collarbone. Her fingers stilled inside her, not moving until she got explicit permission. 

Regina took a shaky breath. Her entire body was tingling, every inch of her so oversensitive and overheated, she felt like she was gonna die. 

But at the same time, it was her idea, and there was that fucked up part of her brain that loved the sweet torture, that wanted more despite barely being able to hold it together. 

"Reg. Say your safeword, and I’ll stop.“ Brianna reminded her gently, and Regina shook her head. 

"No, I… Think I can handle one more.” Regina breathed. 

"Are you sure?“

"Yes.”

Brianna smiled, pressing their lips together. She started moving her fingers slowly, making Regina shudder beneath her and break the kiss with a broken moan. 

"Fuck…“ She whimpered, her inner walls clamping down around the long fingers on their own accord. 

Brianna leaned down to lick a hard nipple teasingly and Regina let out a sob, her entire body shaking. 

Brianna started fucking her hard again, jabbing mercilessly into her G-spot, her thumb rubbing intensive circles onto her sensitive clit. She wrapped her lips around Regina’s nipples, sucking on them until they were sore. 

Regina was now babbling something incoherent, trashing on the bed, yanking on the ropes that had her tied to the bedpost, sobbing and begging, though she didn’t even know what she was begging for anymore. 

She came with a scream after a particularly harsh thrust straight into her sweet spot, body convulsing on the bed, muscles tensing as she rode out her orgasm. 

She blacked out a little apparently, because she came to the feeling of Brianna gently stroking her hair, murmuring to her. She was untied now, half-lying in her girlfriend’s arms. 

"I’m so proud of you. Good girl.” Brianna cooned, and Regina snuggled deeper into her warmth with a happy sigh.


	14. Insecure Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light body image issues

Anonymous asked: Maylor, insecurities/body issues.

Her wedding day was supposed to be the most beautiful day of her life, but now Regina just wanted to call the whole thing off. 

She decided to try on her dress before the big day, but as she was staring at her reflection in the mirror, she honestly didn’t know what has gotten into her when she picked this one. 

It looked awful on her; it was way too tight around the waist, emphasising every single plus pound that she has gained in the past few months. She looked like a cow wrapped up in a white, lacy curtain. 

"Regina, can you… Oh.“

Regina spun around, her eyes widening in horror when she saw Brianna standing in the doorway. 

"Brianna, you’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!” She yelled, already marching forward to push her fiancée out the door. 

"Doesn’t that only apply to the day itself…?“ Brianna wondered loudly, standing her ground and not letting Regina shoo her out. 

"Weird heterosexual traditions, I guess. Anyways, you look beautiful.” Brianna cooed, raking her eyes over Regina with a positively lovesick smile, who huffed in response. 

"Not really…“ 

Brianna raised her eyebrows questioningly, looking over the dress again. 

"Why, what’s wrong with it?”

"It’s not so much with the dress, it’s me.“ Regina groaned, throwing another disgusted look at her reflection. 

"I’m fat.”

Brianna tutted, stepping closer to her fiancée who was still staring at the mirror with a sour expression, coming up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. 

"Nonsense. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.“ She cooed, propping her chin up on Regina’s shoulder, who let out a deep sigh. 

"Brianna, you don’t have to lie to me. You know exactly, just how much I gained. And I look like a stuffed turkey in this tight dress…" 

"I didn’t know stuffed turkeys were so sexy.” Brianna smirked, and Regina blushed, swatting at her hand lightly when it playfully squeezed her butt. 

"Regina.“ Brianna continued in a much more serious tone.

"Love, you’re really beautiful. You look like a dream in this dress. And so what if you gained some weight? I really don’t mind at all. I would never lie to you, I really do think you look gorgeous.”

Regina turned around in her arms, facing her. 

"Do you really think so?“ She asked, voice uncharacteristically small. Brianna nodded, smiling down at her with stars in her eyes. 

"I do. I’ll have the most beautiful bride on Saturday in the whole world.”

Regina blushed, but a small smile was tugging at her own lips. 

"No, I will.“

Brianna chuckled, her own cheeks pinkening as she leaned down to press their lips together. 

Maybe her belly wasn’t completely flat, but the way Brianna kept kissing her, hands roaming all over her cheekily reminded Regina, that this wasn’t a problem at all.


	15. Ghost!Regina

Anonymous asked: Brianna just moved into her new apartment, and is feeling lonely. She's not been that lucky lately and needs a friend to talk to. Regina is the ghost haunting the apartment...

When Brianna talked to her mother over the phone, complaining about feeling lonely and needing someone to talk to, she sure as hell didn’t mean a fucking ghost, of all things.

When she heard strange noises in the middle of the night after she moved in, she wrote it off as just a figment of her imagination; it was her first time living completely alone, being a little paranoid was normal, right? 

But she noticed other stuff too, like coming home from work to find that her things were moved, the door of the fridge open, or her bed all messed up even though she remembered making it in the morning before she left. 

She kept telling herself that it was fine, that it was her mind playing games with her. Ghosts weren’t real. 

Brianna quickly changed her mind about that statement when one night she woke up to see a blonde girl standing beside her bed, looking down at her curiously. 

How she didn’t piss herself was beyond her, but she did let out an Earth-shattering scream and threw a pillow at her, which fell through her body. That only managed to make Brianna scream even louder. 

"Shut up!“ The girl yelled, plastering her hands against her ears. 

"Holy shit, don’t make such a ruckus! I’m not going to hurt you!" 

"Why would I believe you?” Brianna scrambled up in a half-sitting position, already looking for something that she could use as a weapon. 

"Because if I wanted to, I already would have.“ The ghost explained, rolling her eyes. She sat on the bed beside Brianna, much to the latter’s desperation. 

"I just wanted to see who moved into my flat, that’s all.”

Brianna buried her face into her hands with a bitter chuckle. 

"Just my luck…i really managed to move into a haunted flat.“

The girl chuckled softly. 

"Well, that happens. Sorry I scared you. But I was bored and I wanted to make a friend, I guess.”

Brianna looked up, chuckling in disbelief. 

"I was bored too, but I didn’t expect a ghost to show up and start talking to me… I mean, you’re a ghost, right?“ 

"I hate this word. But I died, so yeah, I guess.” The blonde shrugged, her smile turning almost shy. 

"I’m Regina, by the way.“

"Brianna.”

"You seem like a really nice person, Brianna.“ Regina said softly, and Brianna knew it was weird as hell, but she kind of find Regina pretty. 

"And you seem like a really nice gho… Person.” Brianna fixed it quickly, and Regina laughed, her blue eyes shining happily. 

"Yeah, I think I’m going to like you.“

*

Regina showed up regularly after that, and sometimes she still managed to scare the shit out of Brianna, but they grew on each other quickly. 

If someone told Brianna a few weeks ago that she’s going to get a ghost girlfriend, she would have laughed at them. 

And if someone told Regina, that she’s going to find true love after she died, she would have laughed too, but well. 

Fate works in strange ways.


	16. Meeting The Family

Anonymous asked: Regina bringing Brianna home to introduce to her parents/ family

Regina smiled up at her girlfriend encouragingly, giving her hand a little squeeze before she knocked on the front door. 

Poor Brianna looked one second away from just straight up passing out on the porch. She tended to stress a lot, over anything, really, but the thought of meeting Regina’s family nearly sent her into cardiac arrest. 

"Relax.“ Regina cooed, standing on the tips of her toes to press a quick kiss onto her cheeks. 

"You’re the ideal daughter in law, they gonna love you.”

Brianna was about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened, revealing Regina’s beaming mother. 

Winifred swept Regina up in a tight hug, smothering her cheeks in kisses before she turned to Brianna with a soft smile. 

"So, you’re the one who stole my daughter’s heart.“ She said, already stepping forward to pull her into a hug. 

"Mum…” Regina whined, her cheeks red in embarrassment. It was true, though: Brianna owned her heart completely. 

"Mrs. Taylor.“ Brianna greeted her a little awkwardly, handing her the bouqet of roses she brought, making her coo. 

"Oh, what a lovely dear.” Winifred took the flowers with a smile. "And please, call me Winifred.“

Regina flashed another smile at Brianna, who seemed a little relaxed now that her girlfriend’s mother seemed to be fascinated by her. 

There was still Regina’s father, though. 

Brianna felt her stomach twist up into an anxious ball as Michael stood from the couch, looking Brianna over. 

"I heard you were some kind of scientist.” He said, amd Brianna gulped, hoping she didn’t look as scared as she felt. 

"I studied astrophysics, Sir.“ Brianna croaked, feeling several inches smalles under the watchful eyes. She was pretty sure she has never been so relieved in her entire life then when Michael’s lips curled into a smile. 

"Finally a decent one.” He said, looking at Regina meaningfully who rolled her eyes, but didn’t strike back. 

*

The dinner was spent in a really good mood. Brianna immediately made friends with Regina’s brother, Clark, and she continued to impress her parents when she told them about her studies or the guitar she has built with her own hands. 

They seemed to be really fond of her, thank god. 

"I told you they’re gonna love you.“ Regina said as she snuggled up into her arms when they laid down on Regina’s bed. Brianna couldn’t help but grin proudly. 

"I was really scared what they’re gonna think of me.” She admitted softly, and Regina pecked her lips gently in response. 

"Ideal daughter in law, I told you.“

Brianna smiled, wrapping her arms around Regina. 

Now that she mentioned it, being an actual, official daughter in law didn’t sound too bad…


	17. Back

Anonymous asked: (Any pairing from King) Brianna’s wearing a halter neck open back dress that has her gorgeous fair skinned back and its curve all exposed and her girlfriend can’t seem to take her eyes, hands and mouth off her despite Brianna’s half-hearted protest about they’re gonna be late for their dinner reservation.

Brianna swatted at Regina’s hand about the fifteenth time when she felt it splay across her back again. 

“I need to get ready. Stop molesting me.”

“Come on, you know I have a thing for your back.” Regina whined, her palm not leaving Brianna’s skin, making her roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t have picked this dress, it seems.”

Regina tutted, leaning forward to press a kiss along her spine, and okay, as much as Brianna was tired of her girlfriend’s shenanigans, this made her shiver. 

“Trust me, this dress is a reaaaallly great idea.” Regina purred, tracing a single finger along her spine, following the gorgeous curve of Brianna’s back. 

Well, it was a great idea, as in Regina could stare at her girlfriend’s back thanks to the cut-out of the dress, but it was a bad idea, as in they’ll never going to leave if Regina keeps plastering herself against her back like that. 

“We’re going to be late for dinner.” Brianna protested, gasping when Regina all but licked between her shoulderblades. 

“I don’t care.”

“Well I do. It’s under my name, I’ll get chewed out, not you.”

Regina just hummed something, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist, rubbing her cheeks against the silky skin of her back. 

“Maybe we could cancel the reservation.” The blonde purred and Brianna gave an exasperated sigh. 

At this point, it seemed like they had to do that, because there was no way she could shrug her horny girlfriend off her back.


	18. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Brianna wants to focus on studying but Regina is trying to get into her pants

God, Regina could be like a toddler; but instead of screaming for attention and throwing a tantrum, she slithered into Brianna’s lap and refused to leave. 

“Princess, come on. I need to finish this.” Brianna protested, trying to push the blonde out of her lap, to seemingly no avail. 

“You can finish it tomorrow.” Regina purred, leaning forward to nuzzle Brianna’s neck, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, now completely draping herself over her. 

“You need to take a break… With me.” Regina continued in the sultriest voice possible, licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream. 

Ans Brianna was just human, after all: of course she wasn’t completely immune to a gorgeous woman squirming on her lap and trying to seduce her.

But still, she needed to get down with the last chapter. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll join you after I’m done.”

Regina whined, putting on her most convincing pout. 

“But then you’ll be tired… Come and play with me now.”

Her voice came out on a breathy moan at the end as she grinded her hips down on Brianna’s lap, and the curly-haired woman groaned. 

“For fuck’s sake, Reg…" 

Regina smirked, knowing she was about to get her way very soon. 

"You know” she started, leaning close to Brianna’s face until their lips were only inches from each other, 

“i might have a little surprise for you.”

The blonde grinned in triumpth when she saw Brianna’s eyes light up, interest written all over her face. 

“What kind of surprise?” she asked, already putting down her book, much to Regina’s amusement. 

“Something red and lacy.” Regina continued, and Brianna’s pupils dilated, her mouth falling open slightly. 

“And I might be wearing it already.”

With that, Regina grabbed Brianna’s hand and guided it under her skirt to let her feel it. Brianna let out a groan when she felt the touch of lace underneath her fingertips. 

“You bloody tease.” Brianna growled, grabbing Regina under her thighs and lifting her to carry her over to the bed, making her squeal. 

Studying needed to be put to rest, but in the end, not even Brianna minded it.


	19. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple kink

Anonymous asked: Brianna just being completely obsessed with Reg's nipples. She's always grabbing her, groping her, doesn't matter if they're at home or in public, if she can see them she's going to grab them

Brianna’s kink was… Kind of weird, though definitely enjoyable in a way. 

The first time they had sex with each other, their foreplay on Brianna’s part consisted mostly of sucking and licking Regina’s nipples, and as much as the blonde liked the attention, she still had to push Brianna away so they could actually get it on. 

From then on, it seemed like Brianna just wasn’t going to do anything in bed until she had her fare share of Regina’s nipples, and Regina slowly caught on her little fetish. 

More often than not, Brianna just sneaked up behind her while Regina was minding her own business, grabbing her tits and fondling them, thumbs rubbing her nipples through the thin material of her shirt. 

“Dude, just let me finish this.” Regina protested weakly, but everything she wanted to say died on a moan as Brianna cheekily pinched a nipple, all but moaning into Regina’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Princess, you’re just… So damn hot.”

“You mean my nipples are hot, right?” Regina chuckled, and Brianna turned crimson red right away. 

Though that didn’t make her stop rubbing at Regina’s chest until the blonde whimpered, throwing everything away and just letting Brianna have her way with her against the kitchen counter, rucking up her shirt and sucking a hard nipple into her mouth with a low moan. 

It was fun at home, but Brianna didn’t really have anything against just groping her girlfriend in public. 

They were waiting in the line for their food, and Regina, damn her, didn’t wear a bra under her shirt, and Brianna had a hard time focusing on anythinh she was saying, way too busy ogling her breasts. 

“Are you even listening?” Regina asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Brianna didn’t seem to register the question, just kept staring at Regina’s chest, her mouth watering at the sight of her nipples visibly hardening under her shirt. 

Regina followed her eyes and groaned when she realized what was going on. 

“Oh, come on. This again?" 

Brianna licked her lips hungrily, reaching forward to cup Regina’s breast, causing her to swat her hand away with a gasp. 

"Brianna, we’re in fucking public!" 

"No one could see it.” Brianna said, her eyes still dark and glued to her breasts. Regina rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. 

“God… You know what? I’ll let you indulge in your nipple-kink when we get home, but until then, please moderate yourself, you horny animal.”

Brianna chuckled but nodded, though her hands were just itching to grope her again. 

Regina kept her promise; she threw off her shirt the minute they got home, standing before Brianna in all her naked glory with a smirk. 

“Here you go, love.”

Brianna didn’t need any more encouragement; she grabbed Regina’s boobs and all but stuffed them into her mouth, sucking on her nipples with a satisfied moan. 

Regina threw her head back against the wall, letting out a deep moan herself. 

Alright, well. She definitely didn’t mind the attention.


	20. Stupid Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: injury

Anonymous asked: brianna breaking her arm trying to skateboard

“You’re such a fucking idiot! You don’t even know how to skateboard!" 

"Reg, you’re screaming is not exactly helpful right now…" 

"I have every right to scream! You broke your fucking arm, for fuck’s sake!" 

Everyone was staring at them in the waiting room, but Regina didn’t seem to care. Brianna was so bloody smart, yet she ends up trying to skateboard and breaking her arm in five minutes!? 

Brianna groaned in discomfort. Her arm hurt like hell. It’s been a while since she’s broken a bone. Not like she missed the feeling, to be honest. 

"Why did you even try to skateboard?” Regina asked, at a lower volume this time, thankfully. 

“I always wanted to try it. I thought it wasn’t that difficult.”

Regina rubbed at her face with a groan at this awfully nonsense explanation. She shook her head in disbelief. 

“You call me a menace and a danger to myself and society, and yet…" 

Brianna chuckled, wincing when the tiniest movement of her shoulder jostled her injured arm. Regina sighed, brushing a piece of hair out Brianna’s face. 

"I was so worried, you idiot.” Her voice was much softer this time, laden with genuine concern. Brianna nodded, giving her a small smile. 

“I know. I’m sorry Princess. I promise I won’t do anything like that again.”

“You better not.” Regina scoffed. “Especially now that you fucked up your fingering-arm.”

Brianna laughed in disbelief. “Wow, priorities. Your sexual needs are more important than my health, huh?" 

Regina stuck her tongue out at her. The door opened at that moment, and the nurse called out Brianna’s number. 

"Alright. Let’s get you fixed, dummy.” Regina snickered, following Brianna into the room.


	21. A Pretty Surprise

Anonymous asked: Regina dolling herself up for Brianna and the guitarist just being like ‘🥺🥴 for me?’ 

Brianna leaned back in her chair with an exhausted   
groan, rubbing at her aching neck. 

This stupid song wasn’t gonna write itself, but she just couldn’t seem to find the right words; it was a mess, and Brianna was so, so tired. 

Regina tried to talk her out of working a day before Christmas, but Brianna insisted on finishing this, come hell or high water. 

It was hell, definitely, and Brianna honestly wanted to cry. 

She almost did, burying her face in her hands with a low whine, when she heard a soft voice:

“Maybe you should take a break, love.”

Brianna looked up, following the direction of the voice, and her jaw all but dropped, and her eyes widened. 

Regina was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe with a cheeky smile on her face. She was wearing a red dress with white fur on the trim, resembling a Santa’s outfit, just definitely much sexier. The dress was so short and so deeply cut out, it really didn’t leave anything for the imagination. Brianna could see the black silky stockings and a garter belt that disappeared under the skirt, could see the high heels making Regina’s legs look even shapelier and longer, and felt herself become more awake. 

Oh, there was also a cute Santa hat sitting on Regina’s head, but Brianna’s brain focused on the more seducing parts of the outfit. 

Regina chuckled when she saw how red Brianna turned, almost as red as her dress, her wide her eyes were and how she was gaping like a fish out of water. 

“Do you like it? I figured you’d need some Christmas spirit.” Regina purred, pushing herself away from the doorframe and sauntering over to Brianna, making sure she had an extra sway of her hips. 

“I do…” Brianna breathed, her brain not able to offer anything more. 

Regina just smirked, lowering herself onto Brianna’s lap and straddling her, marveling in the way Brianna’s eyes raked over her hungrily.

“Just for me?” Brianna asked, her brain turning into mush as she took in the gorgeous form of her girlfriend. 

“Just for you.” Regina repeated, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck. 

“Merry Christmas.”

Brianna didn’t have the heart to argue that it’s only tomorrow, she was way too lost when Regina captured her lips in a sweet kiss, grabbing Brianna’s hand and placing it on her stocking-clad thighs cheekily. 

Songwriting can wait for a little while; Brianna had more important things to do now.


	22. I Won't Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, teasing

Anonymous asked: Maylor prompt- "I won't bite, promise." 😈💕💋🔥👀

Brianna’s breath hitched in her throat, and her mouth went suddenly dry. Every coherent thought left her head right away.

Regina was laying on her back on the bed, dolled up beautifully in red, lacy underwear that was bright and inviting against her light, soft skin. She looked up at Brianna with a smirk.

“Hello, there.” she purred, her thighs falling open invitingly, and Brianna was unable to stop staring at the tiny thong she was wearing, and the little damp patch at the front; maybe Regina has been playing with herself, and this thought made Brianna hot all over.

“Cat’s got your tongue?” Regina laughed, bringing up a hand and stroking over her curves, her plump breasts, her round hips, her lush thighs, tracing the sensitive skin with her fingertips.

She gasped softly when she stroked over the inside of her thighs, and Brianna was unable to hold back a little moan.

“Don’t just stand over there. Come over here.”

Her voice was a maddening mix of needy and commanding, and Brianna almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get to her as quickly as possible.

Regina purred in satisfaction when Brianna finally got on the bed. She reached up, tangling her hand in the collar of her shirt, pulling her down and on top of her, smirking at the way Brianna’s eyes widened.

“I won’t bite. I promise.” Regina breathed, brushing her lips against Brianna’s lightly before pulling back, grinning when Brianna growled.

“Only if you want me to.” the blonde added, teasingly nipping at Brianna’s bottom lip, and the brunette moaned, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

She grabbed Brianna’s hand and guided it between her legs, gasping when Brianna immediately put her hand down her underwear, not wasting any time before pushing a finger inside the inviting wetness.

God, Brianna was so easy to control with her cheap tricks, but certainly none of them minded it.


	23. The Introvert & The Extrovert

Anonymous asked: Introvert and shy Brianna meets extrovert and outgoing Regina and Brianna's completely enthralled with her warm personality, totally smitten with her and pining for Regina, feeling insecure cuz comparing to Regina's so many other friends, surely Brianna's no one special right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Regina was just… The absolute best.

Brianna has never met someone as interesting as her. The blonde was full of contradictions, not to mention the polar opposite of Brianna in so many aspects of life, and it excited Brianna to no end.

She was extroverted and easy-going, able to befriend people in the span of one night, always laughing and smiling, a little ray of sunshine between the dark clouds.

Many people thought Regina was “too easy”, referencing the number of people she has flirted with, but Brianna never thought of her that way.

Regina was exciting, and fun, warm and bubbly, and Brianna was pretty sure she was actually an angel sent from up above to spice up her life a little bit.

The problem was, Brianna wasn’t interesting enough.

She tended to go back to her little shell a lot, she was introverted and preferred silence over loudness most of the time.

Why would someone so amazing as Regina want anything from such a bore as herself?

Brianna has found herself staring dreamily at the blonde on so many occasions, watching her pink lips curl into a gorgeous, warm smile, her sky-blue eyes shining, her heart fluttering in her chest as the blonde gave a full-body laugh, so unabashed and natural, and Brianna was pretty sure she has never been so deeply in love before.

She hasn’t said anything about her feelings-it would just cause chaos, and she would lose Regina as a friend. And she wouldn’t survive that.

Though Brianna didn’t expect a side-effect of Regina’s fun personality: she managed to pull Brianna out of her shell, especially when a bottle of wine showed up.

Brianna didn’t mean to drink so much, but Regina kept refilling her glass, and she soon felt herself - and her tongue- loosen up.

“I like you so much, Regina.” she sighed dreamily after the tenth glass, and Regina smiled beautifully in response.

“I like you too.” Regina replied, arching a surprised eyebrow when Brianna shook her head.

“No, I like-like you. Because I’m an idiot. God, how much am I drinking? Holy fucking shit, I shouldn’t be telling you that I’m in love with you… Fuck.”

She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. It slipped out. And now Regina will run away, and she will lose her forever, and…

The next thing she knew, Regina’s lips were on her, kissing her slowly, languidly, and Brianna was dizzy, and not just from the wine.

“Finally.” Regina chuckled, and Brianna wanted to say, ask so much, but then the blonde kissed her again, and her sweet lips were the only things Brianna could focus on.


	24. Cutesy Study-Session

Anonymous asked: heyy! so, i was thinking: fem!maylor where regina and brianna study together and regina keeps flirting and joking with brianna and bri just thinks its cute!

Brianna laughed and swatted at Regina’s head, though there was no malice in that at all. 

“No, Regina, the black hole is not a giant asshole, it’s…" 

"But it looks like a giant asshole.” Regina interrupted her because she could got into “science-mode” with a chuckle. 

“Don’t tell me that those uptight astrophysicists never thought about it that way!" 

Honestly, I don’t know.” Brianna admitted with a laugh, bopping Regina’s nose. “We should continue. You’re getting distracted again.”

“Am not.” The blonde huffed, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder. 

“Though I could be a little distracted by your pretty eyes.”

Brianna couldn’t help but blush at that. She laughed softly, trying to mask her embarrassment. 

“Shut up, you.”

“Why?” Regina continued, now half-draping herself across Brianna’s lap. “Can’t handle the truth, Professor May?" 

Brianna rolled her eyes with a fond smile at the nickname. 

"What kind of truth, Professor Taylor?" 

"That you’re beautiful. British scientists had said so, and I’m one of them.”

Brianna let out a hearty laugh, unable to resist cupping Regina’s rosy cheeks and pressing their lips together in a kiss. 

“Why did I ever think studying with you is a good idea?” Brianna laughed, and Regina just shrugged with a little smile. 

“Come on, you love it.” The blonde chuckled, brushing a curl out of Brianna’s forehead. 

The brunette smiled, kissing her again, her thumb smoothing over Regina’s soft cheek. 

“I do. I love it.”


	25. Bikers!AU Sex Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-play, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: brianna and regina biker girls with sub regina please

Regina panting and moaning, dropping the “rough cool girl” facade and sliding heavily into subspace was always the most beautiful thing to Brianna. 

She had the blonde on top of her bike again, of course: those damn machines were pretty great places to fuck on (until the next day when you find oil spots everywhere and everything hurts, but who cares about that while horny?). 

Regina was pushing back against her fingers that were pumping in and out of her steadily with such force she almost pushed Brianna off, making her chuckle. 

“Always so impatient.” she murmured into her ears, nipping at her earlobe lightly, causing the blonde to shiver. 

“I bet you’d let the whole gang have their way with you. Maybe then you’d be satisfied.”

The blonde let out a deep moan at that, clamping down around Brianna’s fingers hungrily. 

“Thought so.” Brianna chuckled lowly, slipping a third finger inside for good measure. 

Regina was far gone now, panting with her mouth open and almost drooling as she fucked herself back on Brianna’s fingers, gripping onto the handlebars desperately. 

Brianna sneaked a hand over her torso, under the leather jacket to pinch a hard nipple harshly, making Regina’s eyes water. 

It was Regina’s idea, actually, to be completely naked under the jacket while Brianna was fully dressed. There was a new sense of dominance in being bare while her dom was so perfectly put together.

And Brianna absolutely loved her sub’s ideas. 

She never stopped toying with Regina’s sensitive nipples while the fingers on her other hand kept fucking her hard and fast, jabbing straight into her G-spot. 

Regina was nearing the edge soon, babbling incoherently as she pulsated around Brianna’s fingers, gushing all over them, her entire body shivering in pleasure. 

After a particularly harsh thrust and Brianna twisting her nipple in a deliciously painful way, Regina came, body trashing and almost falling off her bike if it wasn’t for Brianna wounding her arms around her waist and keeping her up. 

“Wonderful, baby girl.” Brianna praised her as she was coming down from her high, pressing a little kiss onto her flushed cheeks.


	26. Mutual Pining

Anonymous asked: Brianna tends to fall way to fast and way to deep for the wrong people, so when she falls in love with Regina she is scared the drummer is going to be scared off by her feelings, only for Brianna to later realize that Regina was in the same predicament, if not more embarrassingly in love with the guitarist.

Those two were the poster girls for pining, and honestly, it was getting a little annoying. 

Tamara Staffell could see it all from the front row, silently observing how they interacted with each other, and came to the conclusion, that they were both lovesick idiots. 

Brianna was something straight out of a Greek tragedy, sighing heavily whenever Regina walked by, her hazel eyes filled with melancholy, as if Regina has ever explicitly rejected her… 

But nothing of the sort happened, Brianna was just convinced Regina would never love her back. 

“I always fall for the wrong people.” Brianna has said one night when she was drinking with Tamara, the gratious amount of beer loosening her tongue. 

“Maybe the problem is that I care too deeply. And that scares everyone. Regina doesn’t seem like the romantic type. She’ll be scared of me. So I can’t tell her.”

Oh, yeah, Regina wasn’t the romantic type all… So acting like she’s going to faint even if Brianna simply smiled at her, and staring up at her in awe like she was a goddess walking on Earth wasn’t that romantic, huh? 

Tamara had her fair share of Regina’s pining too. 

She was sure she never had a chance with Brianna, because the guitarist is way too good for her, and she’s probably not even gay. 

Tamara could only sigh and hope those two will realize that they are truly meant for each other, on their own accord. 

Of course this never happened, they just kept pining like the oblivious idiots they were, and Tamara soon had enough. 

She wanted to be subtle, but her patience was running out. 

So one day she just walked up to Brianna, grabbed her arm, and said:

“You’re going to confess your feelings to Regina, now. And don’t even try to back down. Go and tell her, for fuck’s sake.”

Brianna tried to protest, but Tamara literally dragged her over to Regina, and there was no more escape. 

She hid behind the closet while watching closely as Brianna stuttered and spluttered, unable to normally finish a sentence. 

It felt like ages have passed before Brianna finally said it out loud, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Regina stared at her for a few seconds, equally flushed, before just jumping into Brianna’s arms and kissing her senseless. 

Fucking finally, Tamara thought with a grin as she left the two lovebirds behind.


	27. I'm Gonna Help You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Hi! I was wondering if you could write a blurb about Regina getting pregnant by an abusive ex, and Brianna (whose been secretly pining for her) helps her through the pregnancy? And then during the last part of her pregnancy Brianna reveals to her that she's been in love with her and Regina realises she's in love with Brianna, and they end up raising the baby together? 

Seeing Regina so desperate and vulnerable seriously broke Brianna’s heart. 

She was sitting on Brianna’s couch, knees drawn to her chest, looking even smaller than she already was, her face a mess of tears and desperation.

“Does he know?” Brianna asked gently, sitting next to Regina. The blonde shook her head. 

“I can’t tell him. He’s gonna kill me if he finds out, I can’t tell him…" 

Fresh tears were threatening to spill out and her voice shook, and Brianna pulled her into a protective hug. 

"It’s gonna be okay.” she murmured into Regina’s hair who cried into her chest, clutching at Brianna’s shirt. 

“I won’t let him hurt you or the baby.”

Regina looked up at her, her beautiful blue eyes swimming with tears. “What am I gonna do?" 

"We’ll figure it out.” Brianna promised, wiping a few tears away with her thumb. “I’m gonna help you, with everything you need.”

*

And helping her, she did. 

Brianna knew she was just gonna mess with her own heart, but she decided to put her feelings aside (or at least tried to). Regina’s well-being was much more important. 

Still, Brianna couldn’t help that nagging feeling inside her chest whenever she saw Regina drinking from her mug, or sleeping in her bed, wrapped up in a blanket that smelled like Brianna. 

Brianna offered Regina to move in with her, since she didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Regina was reluctant at first, not wanting to be a burden on Brianna, but eventually she agreed. She really did need all the help she could get. 

And now Brianna really had a hard time to ignore that familiar warmth inside her with Regina being around so much; she knew it was just a matter of time she breaks down. 

*

That breakdown happened when Regina was seven months pregnant, in need of Brianna’s help even more than before, and Brianna couldn’t exactly ignore her stammering heart whenever Regina shyly asked her to help her tie her shoes, since bending down wasn’t really working out anymore. 

Brianna didn’t even know what was the actual breaking point when she decided to just put her heart out on her sleeve, but the next thing she knew, she was confessing her love for Regina. 

“I know this is gonna make things weird between us.” Brianna admitted, averting her gaze in embarrassment. “And I’m sorry, but… I just couldn’t keep hiding it anymore, and I felt like you deserved to know the truth, but…" 

She didn’t get to finish her rant because suddenly, Regina’s lips were on hers, kissing her sweetly, and Brianna was honestly scared she was gonna melt into a puddle right there. 

*

If someone said to Regina or Brianna about a year ago, that they were gonna live together, raising a baby and being utterly - and mutually- in love with each other, they would have probably made a funny face. 

But now, as Regina was nursing their baby - yes, their baby- looking up at Brianna with her eyes filled with love and complete adoration, nothing felt more natural.


	28. Guardian Demon

Anonymous asked: Any pairing of your choosing 😈 Instead of a guardian angel in a traditional sense Brianna's beginning to suspect that she has a guardian demon? Doing the protection(?) in its own way. The thought might scare some people but Brianna really wants to meet her demon face to face.

Demons meant fear and pain and chaos; not protection and gentleness. 

And yet, Brianna couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever was constantly following her, actually meant no harm. 

She couldn’t quite explain it, but she always had this strange sense of being watched: some omnipresent being always there with her, wherever she went. 

And somehow, this didn’t scare her. 

It was definitely not from this world, Brianna could tell. She wasn’t followed by a stalker or something like that. It had to be supernatural. 

It wasn’t a guardian angel either: Brianna has read up on that topic, so she she knew that if it were, the sensations would be totally different. 

So, it wasn’t an angel. What was it, then? 

Brianna could never see it, it never showed itself, but Brianna could always feel that it was there with her. Sometimes she talked to it, even though she knew she won’t get an answer. 

Other people may have thought she has gone mad, but for some strange reason, she has never felt so protected and at ease before in her life. 

Brianna really wished she could finally meet that presence, in a more flesh and way. She wondered how it would look like. Would it look scary? With many rows of teeth and long claws and terrifying, glowing red eyes? 

For some reason, even that possibility didn’t seem too bad. It was protecting her, she could tell. She didn’t know how, but it did. 

It did show its face one night, eventually. 

Brianna was walking home in the dark when a strange man started following her. This wasn’t her guardian demon, she could tell, because she was scared, and she has never been scared before with the presence around. 

The guy caught up to her eventually and grabbed her arm, and Brianna froze in panic. 

Before the man could hurt her, something lunged at him out of nowhere, and mauled him to death, tearing him into pieces. 

As horrifying the scene was, Brianna didn’t feel scared. She felt safe and protected. 

There it was, her guardian, looking almost completely human except for a pair of horns and wings. Not scary at all. 

She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, face looking like an angel’s, but she wasn’t, Brianna knew that by now. 

Their eyes met, and her guardian smiled. She didn’t have many rows of teeth either. She was beautiful. 

Brianna wanted to say, ask so many things, but before she could, her guardian took off, disappearing in the dark. 

Brianna could only smile: she felt it that she’s gonna come back one day.


	29. Guardian Demon Part 2

Anonymous asked: Do you think you could manage another one when Brianna finally succeed in getting her demon to talk to her and answer her questions 😈😉🤗

Brianna considered getting an Ouija board, but then after some reading, she dodged the idea. She really didn’t feel like accidentally releasing an evil demon into her house instead of her lovely blonde guardian. 

So, if she wanted to get in contact with her, she needed a different approach. 

Simply talking into the void in her own home didn’t work. No matter how she kept calling her, she never got an answer, and Brianna started to become impatient. 

She needed another plan, one that involved endangering herself in the hope her guardian will show up to save her like she did that one night. 

Brianna almost backed down as she stood on the pavement, watching the cars rushing by; what if she doesn’t show up, and Brianna gets herself killed in her haste to meet her? 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped forward, right in front of a quickly approaching truck. 

A force out of nowhere grabbed her before her body could collide with the truck, dragging her up in the air and off the road before pulling her into an alley, putting her down on the ground. 

“Idiot.” her guardian huffed. “What was the big plan?" 

Brianna chuckled. She sounded so human, and Brianna found it amusing. 

"I kept calling you and you never answered. Thought I needed direct action.”

The guardian rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Wonderful idea. You’re lucky I got here in time.”

“Thank you.” Brianna said softly, giving her a small smile. 

“I have a few questions.”

The blonde looked at her expectantly, so Brianna continued. 

“Uhm… Are you a demon?" 

The guardian laughed. "Well, if that’s what you would like to call me. Though from what I gathered it has bad connotations around here.”

“What’s your name?” came the next question. 

“I’m called many things, but you can call me Regina, it’s easier to pronounce.”

Brianna didn’t feel like questioning her other names; it was probably better this way, anyway. 

“And what exactly are you doing? I mean… You protected me.”

“You answered your own question.” Regina said with a small smile. “It’s my duty to protect you.”

“Why?” Brianna couldn’t help but wonder. She was surprised to see Regina has blushed. She didn’t know demons could blush. 

“Well… I pissed off my boss a little bit, and that’s sort of my punishment. Protecting a mortal from all harm that might come their way until they take me back.”

“Your…boss?” Brianna asked, raising her eyebrows in question. 

“Well, they are also called a lot of things, uh, what do mortals call them? Oh, right! Satan, Devil, Lucifer, Beelzebub…" 

Brianna hummed. Okay, well that made sense. In a way. 

"So I’m just a punishment?” Brianna asked, and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“It started out that way, but… I guess I kinda like you. Uhm… Whatever.”

She blushed again, and Brianna grinned smugly. 

“Erm, gotta go. Call me if you need me.”

“Will you answer this time, or should I jump in front of a car again?” Brianna joked, and Regina chuckled. 

“I’ll answer.”


	30. Double The Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism
> 
> Another note: Bella is Ben Hardy, and Gwen is Gwilym Lee from BoRhap!

Anonymous asked: Bella/Gwen/Regina/Brianna sexy times :)

Regina let out a soft gasp as she lowered herself onto Brianna’s fingers, her girlfriend’s other hand coming up to rest on her hips, keeping her steady.

She had her back turned to Brianna, in a reverse cowgirl-position to make sure she could see everything perfectly.

And what an amazing scene was unfolding before them.

Bella was laying on her back on the bed, legs spread, beautiful plump lips opening on moans and gasps, skin flushed beautifully.

Gwen was between her legs, grabbing onto Bella’s thick thighs as she licked inside her, humming at the taste appreciatively.

“Gorgeous, aren’t they?"

Regina shivered at Brianna’s low voice as she murmured into her ears, nipping at her earlobe for good measure.

"Yeah…” Regina breathed, squeezing her eyes shut in bliss as Brianna’s fingers pressed hard into her G-spot.

Brianna tutted. “Open your eyes, and watch them, Princess.”

Regina let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes again to watch the other girls.

A shiver ran through her entire body as Bella looked straight at her, an almost obscene moan leaving her lips.

Gwen worked in a finger beside her tongue, and the loud squelching sounds made Bella blush, but her thighs just fell apart even more.

The brunette sneaked a hand up on her torso, cupping a plump breast and pinching a nipple teasingly, making Bella cry out and arch her back off the bed.

Brianna mirrored the move, fondling Regina’s breast then twisting her nipples harshly, causing Regina’s eyes to water and her inner walls tighten around her fingers.

“Enjoying… The show?” Bella breathed, barely able to form a coherent sentence as she was so far gone in pleasure, Gwen’s tongue and finger working her relentlessly to push her closer to the edge.

“We definitely do.” Regina answered with a little smirk, lifting her hips and slamming them down hard, riding Brianna’s fingers with such fervor like her life depended on it.

Brianna sunk her teeth into her shoulders with a low growl, while Bella let out another beautiful whimper as Gwen sucked on her swollen clit eagerly.

What a show, truly.


	31. Getting Caught By The Bosses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: what about,,, foster and sheffield walking in on regina getting fucked by brianna in an empty room??

The couch was creaking mercilessly under their added weight, and it sounded almost defeaningly loud in the empty room. 

Well, that wasn’t the only sound: Regina was panting and moaning loudly, seemingly not caring about her volume despite them going at it at a semi-public place. 

Brianna placed a hand over her mouth, trying to silence her a little. 

“People will hear us, Regina.” she hissed. 

Regina whimpered, her breath making Brianna’s palm hot and moist. 

The blonde was far under, pleasure consuming her completely as Brianna kept fingering her. 

Who would be able to stay silent when those talented, long fingers were fucking in and out of them!?

Regina hooked her legs around Brianna’s waist, pulling her closer, and Brianna shivered slightly. 

“God, you’re so needy.” she moaned, pulling her hand away to pin Regina’s wrists beside her head, that made the blonde let out a gasp. 

Her fingers sped up in inside Regina to bring her closer to the edge, jabbing relentlessy into her G-spot, and Regina cried out in ecstasy, moaning her name like a prayer. 

They didn’t even realize they weren’t alone anymore, only when they heard a loud groan behind them, causing them to stop and turn around. 

“Is this why we are paying you?” Norma Sheffield growled, her eyes all but shooting arrows at the flushed couple. 

“Absolutely disgusting.” Rhonda Foster chimed in, her face scrumpled up in a frown. 

Shit, that was not good. Being walked in on by basically their bosses was something none of them wanted to experience, and yet, here they were. 

“We…” Regina tried, but she was cut off by Sheffield. 

“I don’t even wanna hear it. I want to see you in my office in the afternoon.”

The dreaded sentence made both Brianna and Regina let out a horrified gasp. 

“There will be consequences to this.” Foster warned them before they walked out, still snarling. 

They were silent for a while, trying to pull themselves together. 

“What’s gonna happen now?” Regina asked, biting her lip anxiously. 

Brianna sighed, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know, Princess. I don’t know.”


	32. Who Goes First?

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Regina discussing which of them will get pregnant so they can start their family

They have finally decided it was time to start a family, together. 

The best option for them seemed like trying to have one of their own, aiming for artificial insemination so one of them could carry. 

The question was, which one of them. 

Long talks have started about it; they were currently having that right now too. 

They were laying in bed, Regina’s head against Brianna’s chest as she played with her blonde hair, stroking the locks gently. 

“I think we should have more than one.” Brianna perked up, and Regina hummed against her chest. 

“You want a big family?" 

"Not necessarily big. But at least two or three. It’s good to have a sibling.”

Her voice came out a little sad at the end, being deprived of the same thing, and Regina stroked hee cheek comfortingly.

“I think that’s a good idea. Like this, both of us can carry one.”

Brianna smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah. But who starts?" 

Regina laughed, absentmindedly playing with one of Brianna’s curls. 

"You’re older.”

Brianna chuckled. “And…?" 

"I’m just saying.” Regina shrugged. “Your eggs are running out of time.”

“I’m 28, dipshit.” Brianna said with fake offence, swatting gently at Regina’s head. 

Regina gave her an innocent little smile, before gently kissing her chin to take the edge off her words. 

“Okay, okay. You’re not that old.”

“You would get pregnant easier.” Brianna hummed, looking over Regina. “You’re more built for carrying.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Regina asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Are you calling me fat?" 

Brianna shook her head quickly, her curls bouncing around her head. 

"No. Of course not. But your hips are wider, and you don’t look like the first wind would knock you off your feet, unlike me.”

Regina laughed at the metaphore, burrowing deeper into her girlfriend’s arms. 

She was contemplating what Brianna said for a few moments, before she spoke up:

“Bri?" 

"Yes?" 

"I think I’d like to go first.”

“That was quick.” Brianna laughed, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

“What convinced you?" 

Regina shrugged, but she was smiling. 

"I just imagined you spoiling the shit out of me.”

Brianna laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend. 

“Am I not doing that always?"


	33. Differences And Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Maylor/Harlee, Bff's Brianna and Gwen comparing their girlfriends pregnancies

“Morning sickness?” Brianna asked, leaning back in her armchair comfortably. 

Gwen groaned, sympathy shooting through her. 

“Yeah, all the time. Poor thing is always bowed over the toilet.”

Brianna hissed. “God, that’s unfortunate.”

“What about Regina?" 

"It’s better now. It was a little wild in the beginning, but now she’s fine.”

“Good for you.” Gwen chuckled. “What about weird cravings?”

Brianna groaned, rolling her eyes, but there was a fond smile playing on her lips. 

“Don’t even get me started. She has a fish phase now.”

Gwen laughed, her eyes widening. 

“A fish phase?" 

"Yeah. She wants to eat fish all the time. Or anything, that came out of the water. I thought pregnant women can’t handle the smell of fish.”

“Bella is easier, then.” Gwen smiled. “She’s sticking with pickles. And peanut butter. God, so much peanut butter.”

Brianna grinned, before leaning forward, her voice quieter than before:

“That glowing thing is true, I think. Regina has never been this hot. I mean, she was always hot, but now…" 

"God, don’t even get me started.” Gwen chuckled softly. 

“I can’t take my hands off Bella.”

“What are you two whispering about?" 

They whipped their head around to see Regina and Bella standing in the doorway, looking over them curiously. 

"We were just chatting.” Gwen said with an innocent smile, opening her arms for her girlfriend, who immediately slid onto her lap. 

“Bullshit.” Regina snickered, taking her own place on Brianna’s lap. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Brianna smiled, stroking the curve of Regina’s swollen belly, making her purr. 

Gwen had her on hand over Bella’s slightly smaller bump, smiling at her girlfriend with adoration. 

Regina and Bella’s pregnancies might be a little different here and there, but what they both had in common, is that they both had wonderful girlfriends who adored them.


	34. Misunderstanding

Anonymous asked: Misunderstanding + Maylor?

Brianna has been acting strange for weeks now, and Regina was growing more and more anxious with each passing day.

It was obvious that something was up, because her girlfriend was more quiet, even more than usual, and even the blind could see she was keeping a secret.

She was sneaking out, talking to someone on the phone in a hushed tone and blushed whenever Regina asked her about if she was keeping something from her.

Regina tried really hard not to read too much into it, but it was difficult.

Something was up with Brianna, and Regina could only guess what.

Brianna was probably cheating on her, and it was just a matter of time she leaves Regina for them.

It was a painful realization, but there couldn’t be any other explanation. Icy dread filled Regina at the thought of losing the love of her life, but there was nothing to be done.

She was losing Brianna, and she’s going to be alone again, crying in her empty bed pathetically like she did on so many nights before she met Brianna.

When Brianna told her one day that they needed to talk, it seemed inevitable now. This is how it ends.

Regina closed herself into the bathroom for an hour to cry, hoping that this way she won’t break down too much in front of Brianna.

She wiped her face and walked out into the bedroom, where Brianna was waiting for her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, seeing her girlfrend’s grim face. Regina nodded, unable to speak.

Brianna waited for a few moments to see if she wanted to say something, but seeing Regina was in no state forthat, she spoke instead:

“Okay, so uhm…I’ve been meant to tell you this for a while now, but I always chickened out.”

Regina drew in a sharp breath. Here it goes.

“I was a little scared.” Brianna admitted, her cheeks going red. “About what you’re gonna say.”

God fucking dammit just say it out loud and spare the both of us, Regina thought, tears stinging her eyes again. She couldn’t listen to this, she couldn’t…

“But I hope your reaction won’t be too bad.” Brianna continued, and Regina finally snapped.

“Just get it out, Brianna! I don’t wanna listen to a whole monologue about this! Just say that you’re cheating on me and that you wanna leave me because you don’t want me anymore!” Regina sobbed, and Brianna’s eyes widened.

“What…?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how secretive you were!” Regina yelled, her face becoming a mess of tears quickly. “You sneaked out and you were whispering with someone on the phone, I know what this is!”

“I…I think you get it a little wrong.” Brianna chuckled, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. Regina was about to say something very nasty, when suddenly, Brianna dropped to one knee in front of her.

“Begging is not going to help!” Regina growled, but her jaw dropped open when Brianna suddenly pulled out a box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.

“Uhm…I was planning a speech, but I guess it’s better if I just do it like this.” Brianna said with an awkward little smile.

“I was sneaking around to get the ring for you. I was talking to the guy whom I got it from on the phone.”

Regina could just gape like a fish out of water, her brain completely frozen.

“So, erm…uhm…marry me? I guess it’s a little weird now, that…”

Brianna was shut up as Regina kissed her deeply, tears of now happiness streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry.” Regina whispered, her lips curling into a smile. “Of course i’ll marry you!”

Brianna laughed, quickly pulling the ring onto her finger before hugging her tightly.

“You jump to conclusions too quickly, fiancée.” Brianna laughed, and Regina chuckled awkwardly.

Well, this conversation took an unexpected, but very much welcomed turn.


	35. Netflix And Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: "Netflix and chill" for Maylor?

Why did Brianna even think they’ll get at least halfway through the movie, was beyond her. 

They were only about twenty minutes in when Regina started squirming against her side, letting out strange sounds. 

Brianna squinted at her, and her eyes went the size of dinner plates as she realized what Regina was doing. 

The blonde had her own hand in her pants, her movements indicating she was clearly stroking herself. 

Her cheeks were flushed, lips open on little pants, amd Brianna felt wet heat pool between her own legs. 

“Already?” Brianna chuckled, causing Regina to look up with a smirk. 

“Sorry. It’s hard to stay calm when you’re so close…" 

The needy moan she let out after that sentence made Brianna shiver, and she soon completely forgot about the movie in the background. 

She grabbed Brianna’s wrist, pulling her hand out of her pants before tugging them down along with her underwear, and Regina let out a happy moan. 

"We really cannot watch a movie.” Brianna chuckled, spreading Regina’s thighs and then diving in, making her let out a gasp. 

Brianna licked a long stripe across her wet folds, humming at how wet Regina was already. 

Regina grabbed onto her curls, pulling her flush against her crotch, moaning and panting as she rolled her hips against her face, her volume much louder than the movie. 

Brianna pushed in a finger beside her tongue, gently fucking into her girlfriend who whimpered needily, hips bucking up desperately, chasing her pleasure. 

She came with a loud cry, and Brianna lapped everything up with a satisfied hum before leaning up to press their lips together. 

She yelped when Regina pushed her onto her back, all but ripping off her pants, not wasting any time before slipping her hand between her legs. 

The movie was about an hour and a half long, but they didn’t see any more seconds of it.


	36. Stumbled Upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Can I please have some Maylor accidental voyeurism of Gwen and Bella

“And then she said I shouldn’t eat any more chocolate, because my ass is big enough already! The audacity!"

"A real asshole.”

“Right!? Who says that to somebody!? I wanted to slap her, and I would have, if she… Bri, what is it? Why did you stop?"

Regina almost knocked into Brianna’s back as her girlfriend came to an abrupt halt, her feet seemingly stuck to the ground.

Regina was about to nudge her or demand a explanation, when Brianna pushed her index finger against her lips, signalling for her to be quiet.

She carefully stepped to the side to give Regina space, and this is when she saw the scene that made Brianna stop.

Gwen was sitting on the bench, legs spread and head thrown back in pleasure, small gasps and pants leaving her lips.

Bella was on her knees on the ground before her, grabbing onto Gwen’s thighs for support as she had her face buried between them.

Regina’s jaw all but dropped open, and Brianna was in a similar state next to her.

Bella and Gwen seemed like such a discrete couple, blushing if their hands accidentally brushed together when there were other people around, and certainly no one could imagine that they would be going at it out in the open.

Both Brianna and Regina wanted to leave, really, it wasn’t for their eyes, but their feet seemed to be blued to the ground, and they could only stare as Bella was eating Gwen out like she was her last meal.

"We… Should leave.” Brianna whispered, though her eyes were still glued on the erotic scene. Regina nodded, and they finally managed to tear themselves away, turning on their heels and leaving the couple behind.

*

“What was that?” Gwen asked when she heard a crunch, like someone stepped on a twig.

Bella looked up and around, but couldn’t see anything.

“Probably just a squirrel.”

With that, she dived back between Gwen’s thighs, and the couple kept making love, unaware of their uninvited guests.


	37. I've Wanted You Since We First Met

Anonymous asked: Maylor+"I've wanted you since we first met."

They stumbled backwards drunkenly, not even caring about what they were knocking over. 

Regina gasped as Brianna pushed her down onto her back on the bed, scrambling on top of her. 

Her lips found Regina’s again, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, making the blonde moan softly. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

Brianna’s voice was lower then usual, almost guttural, and Regina couldn’t help but shiver underneath her. 

“Yeah?” that was all she could muster. 

“Mhm.”

Brianna moved down to place wet kisses all over neck, sucking a mark just above her pulse point, making Regina gasp and her hips buck up against Brianna’s thigh. 

“I’ve wanted you since we first met.”

Brianna accentuated her words with a gentle nip that left Regina panting and wanting more. 

“Really?" 

"God, yes.” Brianna groaned, bringing up a hand to squeeze Regina’s breast through her shirt. 

“Ever since you looked at me with that cheeky smile of yours. I wanted to kiss you senseless.”

She nibbled along Regina’s neck again before moving to her cleavage, kissing over the mounds of her breasts that perked out over her top. 

“I wanted to tear your clothes off… Fuck, you were so sexy.”

Regina wrapped her legs around Brianna’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“I wanted you too.” she moaned, tangling her hands in Brianna’s hair to pull her down into a hungry kiss. 

“I wanted to bury my hands in your beautiful hair and wanted to kiss you until we’re both panting.”

Brianna smirked, dropping another kiss onto Regina’s collarbone. 

“Thank god we can do that now.”


	38. Baby Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

twofifthsofmaria asked: Regina is babysitting her baby nephew for a few weeks and Brianna just gets baby fever and is now begging for them to get their own kid (bonus points if we get pregnant Brianna)

Seeing Regina playing with a baby, cooing to her and pinching her little cheeks definitely woke something up in Brianna. 

Regina would be an amazing mother, she thought as she watched from the doorway as Regina blew a raspberry onto her little nephew’s belly, making her giggle. 

Oh. That was it. 

That feeling. 

Motherly instincts, perhaps? 

Well, the only thing Brianna knew is that she couldn’t stop thinking about having a baby on their own, playing with them and raising them with so much love and care. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about becoming a mother. 

After Regina’s babysitting duty was accomplished, that was the first thing she said to Regina, catching her by surprise. 

“Have you ever thought about having a baby? Our own baby?" 

Regina stared at her for a while, contemplating the answer. 

"Where is this coming from?” she asked with a little chuckle, and Brianna couldn’t help but smile. 

“I just… I guess I saw you with Kara, and I thought…" 

Regina waited for her answer patiently, a smile tugging at her own lips. 

"Thought about how great it would be to have a baby?" 

Brianna nodded excitedly, taking Regina’s hands in hers. 

"Yes. Imagine it. We could have a little boy or a girl.”

Her voice was so eager, Regina couldn’t resist kissing her. 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Really?” Brianna asked, barely able to hold herself back from bouncing. 

“Please tell me you want a baby too.”

Regina laughed and nodded, and Brianna squealed, picking her up and twirling her around. 

*

“You didn’t regret wanting a baby so much yet?” Regina chuckled as she rubbed Brianna’s back while the latter heaved over the toilet again, groaning. 

“No, not really.” Brianna said, wiping her mouth. 

“Still didn’t.”

Regina smiled, placing a hand on the gentle swell of Brianna’s belly. 

“You, in there. You need to stop making your mother vomit, otherwise she WILL regret it.”

Brianna laughed, lacing her fingers together with Regina’s over her belly.

“I’ll never regret it.”


	39. A Fantastic Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: 1970's Maylor + Harlee, Gwen and Brianna getting off watching their (kind of identical) girlfriends having sex

This was… A little surreal. 

But god, was it also hot as hell. 

Regina was seated on Bella’s lovely thick thighs, grinding her hips down against her lap as they kissed, and the almost obscene sounds of their lips meeting sent chills down Brianna’s spine. 

She glanced over to Gwen and could see she was in awe as well, her cheeks flushed, unable to take her eyes off the scene. 

“They are gorgeous, aren’t they?” Brianna breathed, her hand sneaking between her legs as if on autopilot, unable to control herself anymore. Gwen nodded, her own hand moving between her legs as well. 

Bella let out a soft gasp as Regina pinched her nipples playfully, her lips attached to the other blonde’s neck, sucking deep marks into the delicate, soft skin. 

Regina gently pushed Bella down onto her back, slipping a hand between her plush thighs and Bella whimpered, spreading them further apart. 

Gwen let out a soft moan, trembling as she circled her clit, so aroused by the sight she felt she’s gonna explode if she doesn’t get her relief soon. 

Brianna suddenly grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t moving between her legs and pulled her into a deep kiss that had the other brunette pant into her mouth. 

“They are enjoying themselves, too.” Regina purred as she slipped her fingers inside Bella, grinning as she let out a happy moan, immediately squeezing around the digits inside her. 

“I don’t blame them.” Bella breathed, tossing her head back against the pillow as Regina took a puffy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Brianna and Gwen were still frantically making out while always keeping an eye on their gorgeous blonde girls, their hands moving between their legs faster. 

Regina also fucked Bella harder, jabbing straight into her G-spot, and she came with a wail, her hips trembling against Regina’s hand. 

Once she was down from her high, she flipped them over and dived in between Regina’s thighs hungrily, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth with a low hum. 

Brianna felt her own orgasm building as her fingers sped up inside her, while Gwen kept humping her leg desperately and Regina moaned so beautifully, back arching off the bed as Bella pleasured her with her mouth. 

Regina and Brianna almost came at the same time, the blonde crying out and rolling her hips against Bella’s face, who lapped everything up with a satisfied purr. 

Gwen followed them soon after Brianna pinched her hard nipples, sending delighted shock-waves down her body. 

Everyone was a trembling, flushed mess as Regina climbed back in Brianna’s, and Bella climbed back in Gwen’s lap. 

“We should do this again.” Gwen chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Bella’s sweaty cheek. 

“Mhm.” Regina hummed, tucking her face in Brianna’s neck, 

“but next time, you two will be putting on a show for us.”


	40. Poor Thing

Anonymous asked: Brianna looking after a sick Regina 🌸🌸

Brianna let out a sigh as her eyes fell on her girlfriend, still looking quite pathetic, and definitely feeling that way too. 

Regina was bundled up in at least three fluffy blankets, but she was still shivering, burrowing deeper into the comforters to warm up a little more. 

“Hey.” Brianna greeted her softly, causing the suffering blonde to look up. 

“I made you some chicken noodle soup.”

Regina let out a weak squeal that quickly turned into a terrible coughing fit, her pale cheeks turning red with the effort. 

Brianna gently pulled her up until she was in a sitting position, the blankets still covering her and gently patted her back. 

The coughing passed soon, and Regina gave her a weak, albeit grateful smile. 

“You actually touched something with meat in it?” she croaked, and Brianna rolled her eyes. 

“Just don’t talk. Rest your throat.”

She handed Regina the piping hot bowl of soup, and the blonde eagerly dug in. She has been feeling so awful the whole day, she didn’t even realize how hungry she was. 

Brianna gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking in behind her ear. 

“You need to wash your hair.” she chuckled softly, making Regina groan. 

“And a nice, warm bath would actually be helpful.”

Regina mumbled something in response, too lost in the feeling of shoveling in the delicious soup, enjoying the way it warmed her a little bit. 

She snuggled up to Brianna after she was finished, tucking her face into the crook of her neck. 

“I’ll only take a bath if you get in with me.” she murmured, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

“Thought so. I’m gonna go and run it for you.”

She was about to stand, but Regina grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back, not letting her leave. 

“Only after you cuddled me first.”

Brianna laughed, but she didn’t protest, hugging her miserable girlfriend close and pressing a healing kiss onto her forehead.


	41. Seaside Rendezvous

Anonymous asked: Maylor and long walks on the beach during night?

The warm sand tickled their toes as they walked around barefoot, careless and free. 

The air was a little cooler, but it was still fairly warm, so they only had to wear a light jacket over their sundresses, and they definitely enjoyed it. 

Regina was practically bouncing along, tugging on Brianna’s hands as they strolled along. 

“It’s so peaceful here.” Regina stated softly, taking a deep breath, breathing in the slightly salty air around them. 

Brianna smiled and nodded, lifting Regina’s hand to her lips and pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles. 

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

Regina smiled, cupping Brianna’s cheeks and pressing their lips together softly. 

Even Brianna’s lips tasted a little salty, and it made Regina all warm inside. 

“Me too.”

They glanced towards the sea, taking in the sight of the endless deep blue, almost black blending in with the night sky, the light of the stars reflecting in the water. 

It really was a gorgeous sight, one they wouldn’t have minded looking at forever. 

“It’s beautiful.” Regina sighed, and Brianna pressed a kiss onto her cheek. 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Regina blushed, lightly swatting at her arm. 

“You’re being sappy.”

“You make me this way.” Brianna mused, and Regina couldn’t help but smile. 

Everything was perfect here under the silvery moonlight, their fingers laced together, and the love in their hearts as endless as the sea.


	42. Hunt For The Perfect Dress

Anonymous asked: Brianna enlisting Freddie and Joan to help her choose her wedding dress. She wants to impress Regina when she walks down the aisle. She starts to doubt she will ever find her wedding dress until they make her try oke which is not her style at all and.... it’s perfect

“Darling, I swear you are worse than me!" 

Freddie laughed as Brianna walked around the shop in a frenzy, the panic evident in her eyes. 

"Nothing looks good on me!” Brianna whined. 

“They all hang off of me like a bloody curtain!" 

"Brianna, chill.” Joan said softly, squeezing her shoulder. Brianna shook her head stubbornly, shaking Joan’s hand off. 

“It’s my fucking wedding, Deaky. Regina is going to look so beautiful, I can’t look like an idiot next to her!" 

They spent hours upon hours hunting for the right dress, but nothing seemed to be working out. 

Brianna kind of wished she just went for a tuxedo instead, when Freddie suddenly waltzed out with a dress. 

"Try this!”

“Freddie, this is so deeply cut, I would look awful in it!” Brianna protested, but she was already being pushed into a dressing booth. 

“Just try it.” Joan said, and Brianna took the dress with a groan. 

To her biggest surprise, it looked positively amazing on her. 

Maybe she just needed to step out of her comfort zone a little bit. 

*

“How was the dress shopping?” Regina asked as Brianna plopped down onto the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“You know I can’t tell you.” Brianna teased, and Regina snorted softly. 

“I know, I meant like did you find anything?" 

"I did.” Brianna said, smiling as she thought back on the dress she chose. 

She had a feeling Regina would be very much into it. 

“Any clues?” Regina asked hopefully, and Brianna laughed, dropping a kiss onto the tip of her nose. 

“No. But you will be surprised.”

Regina arched an eyebrow, pulling back a little to look at her fiancée properly. 

“Oh, will I be, now?" 

"Let’s just say,” Brianna started, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face gently, 

“Freddie helped me pick it. Joan helped too, but it was Freddie who found the one.”

Regina hummed. If Freddie’s hand was in it, it must look really nice. 

But again, she knew Brianna would look beautiful in anything. 

“I just can’t wait to get married to you. I wouldn’t even mind if we would be wearing rags.” Regina said softly, and Brianna smiled, pulling her into a gentle kiss. 

“I can’t wait either.”


	43. Hunt For The Perfect Dress Part 2 (The Wedding)

Anonymous asked: Can we see Regina’s reaction when Brianna walks down the aisle?

Her breath all but stuck in her throat, and Regina wasn’t the fainting type. 

It could have been just the excitement, yes- it was her wedding day, after all. 

But it wasn’t just the excitement. 

It was the fact that Brianna looked absolutely gorgeous. 

The dress really was different than what Regina has imagined her wearing, but lord, she absolutely wasn’t complaining. 

Brianna looked like something straight out of a fairytale; the end of the dress trailed long behind her, making every single movement of hers look majestic. It was probably the longest trail Regina has ever seen. 

And the cut-out was… Well. 

It was daring, more daring than what Brianna would usually go for, but again, it was hardly something Regina would complain about. 

She felt her cheeks flush as Brianna finally reached her, sending her the most beautiful smile Regina has ever seen. 

“You look beautiful.” they said at the same time, bursting into a fit of nervous giggle. 

Brianna took Regina’s hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

“Let’s do this.” she whispered, and Regina’s heart soared inside her chest. 

“Let’s do this.”


	44. How Can I Repay You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Highschool AU were Regina invited Brianna for lunch and Brianna repays her by eating her out until Regina cries in pleasure

“You don’t need to repay me with anything, I swear.”

Regina said softly for about the fifteenth time, but Brianna seemed relentless. 

“Come on, Reg. Surely I can do something for you in exchange?" 

Her voice was almost a purr in the end, and goosebumps rose all over Regina’s skin. 

"It was just a lunch, love.” Regina tried, but Brianna seemed pretty determined. 

She tucked a piece of her behind Regina’s ear, and the brief touch made the blonde’s skin burn. 

“I know. But still. I feel like I need to return the favor somehow.”

Regina couldn’t even protest anymore when Brianna dragged her into the bathroom, into the first empty stall before kicking the door shut behind them and locking it. 

“People can come in here.” Regina tried to protest, but it was swallowed by Brianna’s lips on hers, kissing her deeply and with so much fervor the blonde was rendered breathless. 

“I don’t care.” Brianna said simply, giving Regina a wink before sinking down to her knees in front of her, yanking her skirt up and her panties down.

Regina’s brain quickly turned into mush as Brianna licked a log stripe across her folds before dipping inside, teasing around her soaked entrance. 

“Fuck…" 

She had to bite down on her hand as Brianna plunged her tongue inside, fucking her with quick, harsh thrust, her hands squeezing Regina’s thighs possessively. 

Regina tried her best not to moan too loudly as Brianna kept altering between fucking into her and teasing around before sucking her swollen clit into her mouth, causing Regina’s hips to buck forward. 

"Brianna… I… Fuck!" 

The hum against her clit sent the most amazing vibrations all over her body and Regina soon forgot about the fact they were fucking in a school bathroom, all she could think about was coming on that amazing tongue. 

Brianna suddenly did something with her tongue inside her that made Regina scream, throwing her head back against the wall as she was coming for what felt like ages, tears flowing down her face as her highly-strung body twitched. 

Brianna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, rising to her feet and kissing Regina’s wet cheeks. 

"It seems like I managed to repay the favor quite well.” she chuckled, and Regina couldn’t agree more.


	45. Unexpected Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Trans!Regina accidentally getting her girlfriend (Brianna) pregnant. The older girl had never wanted to have kids, and now Regina thinks that Brianna is going to hate her and break up with her. Even more so now that the guitarist is staring at the pregnancy test with wide eyes and cupping her (slightly) swollen stomach. (Brianna doesn’t hate her, of course, she is actually pretty delighted, even if kids were not in her life plan)

“I’m sorry.”

Brianna looked up from the positive pregnancy test she has been staring at up until this point, surprised to see that Regina was crying. 

“What?" 

"I’m sorry.” Regina repeated, her voice going fully panicked. 

“I didn’t mean to, I…" 

God, this was a mess. Regina knew exactly that Brianna wasn’t planning to have kids; neither did she, for that matter, and now she has ruined everything. 

There’s no way Brianna will want to be with someone who essentially ruined her life… 

Brianna gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

"Princess,” she started softly, wiping away a few tears, 

“It’s okay.”

Regina could only stare in disbelief. How could this be okay!? Brianna didn’t want kids, and now she was pregnant, and it was all Regina’s fault! 

“I…" 

Brianna shushed her gently before she could go on another self-hating rant. 

"I’m not gonna say I’m not a little shocked.” Brianna said, holding up a finger when Regina was about to freak out again. 

“But I… I’m happy. Reg, we’re going to have a baby!" 

"What… You… You’re happy about it?” Regina asked, eyes wide in shock. 

Brianna nodded with a small smile, taking Regina’s hand and placing it on her stomach, where the faintest bump could be felt. 

“We’re having a baby.” she repeated with a giddy smile, and it was infectious, because Regina couldn’t help but smile too. 

“We’re having a baby.”


	46. Transformation

Anonymous asked: Werewolf!verse: Imagine Brianna *having* to transform one of her girlfriend(s)

Brianna knew from experience that transforming wasn’t exactly fun. 

You were dizzy, you had nausea and terrible physical pain as your body tried to adjust to the sudden growth. 

Her heart was breaking for Regina as she whimpered, curled up into a ball on the floor.

“You’re doing so well.” Brianna shushed her softly, stroking her sweaty hair. 

“You’re going to be okay.”

“It hurts!” Regina cried, a growl ripped out of her throat as her body was slowly starting to adjust to its new form. 

“I know.” Brianna said, sighing at the painful whine Regina has let out. 

“It’s going to be over soon.”

Regina let out a heartbreaking howl, retching helplessly but nothing came out. She was suffering, it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. 

She clutched onto Brianna’s hand desperately, her claws digging into the skin. 

“Don’t leave…” she begged, tears streaming down her face in a fit of panic. 

“Don’t leave me, please!" 

’‘I won’t, I promise.” Brianna said, using her own strength to hold Regina down when she started trashing helplessly, painful cries echoing off the walls.

Then suddenly, it all came to an abrupt stop. If Brianna didn’t know better, she would have thought Regina died. 

But she was very much alive, blinking up at her with her new, yellow eyes.

“Well, hello there.” Brianna chuckled, petting her soft fur. 

Regina didn’t reply, just snuggled into her arms, resembling a puppy more than a werewolf.


	47. Lovely Old Lady

Anonymous asked: As Regina get older (50s/60s) she starts to realize that she now likes to dress like an old lady. Which to some might seem like the end of the world but for her wife Brianna it is the absolute cutest thing ever

Regina always claimed she will be the coolest old lady in the entire world.

She always said she will wear leather jackets and biker boots, maybe even get a few tattoos.

I won’t be a typical old lady, was what she always said. She won’t be, okay!? 

And then, as she grew older, this idea seemed ridiculous all of a sudden, and she went into the completely opposite direction. 

Just why would she wear leather anything, when those soft woolly jumpers were right that, a safe cocoon to wrap herself up in? 

Why would she need tattoos and all that, when those adorable floral dresses looked that much cuter? 

And she may have always poked fun at Brianna’s clogs, but now she absolutely understood their charm, as well as flully slippers. 

Brianna found it absolutely adorable, if you asked her. 

She wouldn’t have minded Regina sticking to her promise and becoming a leather-wearing rock grandma - Regina always looked hot in that getup - but honestly, she might have preferred this. 

Regina was the most adorable chubby grandma ever in her floral patterns and pastel colors, her slippers and her reading glasses. 

Regina felt a little embarrassed at first, expecting Brianna to make fun of her, but she never did. 

In fact, Brianna looked at her like she was still young and beautiful, absolutely smitten with her wife. 

“Have I told you how cute you are?"Brianna asked, fiddling with the sleeve of Regina’s knitted jumper. 

"Am I?” Regina asked, a little shyly. 

Brianna nodded, kissing her cheek. 

“Positively adorable.”

Regina blushed softly, letting herself melt in her wife’s arms. 

There was no reason for her to be afraid, clearly, because Brianna still found her lovely. And you know what? She was lovely, thank you very much. 

Regina was the loveliest old lady in the neighbourhood, her grey hair poking out from under her little hats that she took great liking to in the past few years, shuffling in her comfortable slippers. 

She might have looked hot back in her days, but now she was adorable, and as long as Brianna was there by her side, she didn’t care if she took her breath away in a tight dress or a granny sweater.


	48. Experimenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: reg and bri experimenting with each other ?

Regina has always wanted to try it with a girl. Just healthy curiousity, nothing else; that’s what she kept telling herself. Because she was straight, just adventorous, right? 

She kept thinking about what would it feel like to kiss Brianna. She wondered how she tasted like. She imagined sitting on her lap and kissing her, burying her hands in her curls. 

Regina imagined other things too: going down on her, or getting fingered by her. Brianna’s fingers were so long… 

“Have you ever wanted to experiment?” Regina asked on a drunken night, when her composure and her fears were gone. 

“With a girl.” she added when she she saw Brianna’s confused expression. 

“Oh.” Brianna said, blushing deeply. 

“Well, I… I did think about it, yes. You?" 

"All the time.” Regina chuckled, a little nervously. She raked her eyes over Brianna, her dark eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the long column of her neck… 

“Wanna try it?”

She expected Brianna to refuse, to call her a freak and run out of the room. Instead, Brianna all but tackled her to the ground, pinning her wrists above her head. 

The kiss was almost aggressive, all teeth and tongues desperately wanting to explore, to finally taste what has been forbidden for so long. 

Regina wasn’t sure how they ended up on the bed, but the next thing she knew they were both naked, groping each other like there was no tomorrow, unable to stop kissing. 

Brianna’s fingers felt amazing inside her, much longer than her own and unlike the guys she has been with before, she immediately found her G-spot and didn’t stop fucking her until Regina came. 

Oral was a little awkward, with Regina mostly trying to copy what she knew felt good for her; it tasted different than she imagined, but it wasn’t too bad. And hearing Brianna moan above her, grabbing her hair and pulling her close would have been enough for her to come again. 

They weren’t gay, this was just a fun little experiment, nothing more. 

But when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, finally exhausted, there was a strange warmth spreading inside their chests.


	49. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: DeacuryJoan throws a baby shower for Freddie. One person that’s excited for it is Brianna’s and Regina’s 5 year old son, who has a crush on Freddie, doubles when he sees Freddie pregnant and wearing a floral print sundress. Which all four find it adorable.

Freddie was positively glowing, her cheeks pink with excitement as she raked her eyes over the decorations, balloons and flowers in every color as far as eyes could see. The tables were stacked full with cupcakes and sandwiches, champagne and juice. It looked fantastic.

“Darling, everything looks amazing.” Freddie sighed dreamily, and Joan smiled, kissing her temple.

“I’m glad you like it. Though nothing looks as amazing as you do.”

She looked Freddie over with a lovesick smile, and Freddie blushed.

Joan wasn’t kidding, she looked utterly radiant in her floral printed sundress, her hair falling behind her shoulders in their natural waves.

And, of course, there was the fact that she was heavily pregnant, so perfectly round and full with their baby.

Regina and Brianna arrived in the meantime, with their own son Felix, who was known to have a crush on Freddie. Sure enough, he was blushing when he saw her.

“We brought the loverboy.” Brianna joked, and Felix lightly swatted at his Mama’s arm, feeling horribly embarrassed.

“Well, hello, there.” Freddie greeted him softly, and Felix gave him an uncertain smile, eyes glued to Freddie’s swollen belly for a few seconds before hopping away to play with the cats.

“We sort of explained to him what pregnancy is.” Regina chimed in. “I think he finds it fascinating.”

“It really is.” Joan said softly, stroking Freddie’s belly, making her smile up at her.

Felix was still staring at them, looking completely amazed by Freddie.

“I don’t blame him.” Brianna chuckled softly.

“You really do look beautiful, Freddie.”

“Hey!” Regina scoffed, pouting. “I’m right here. And you didn’t ogle me so much when I was pregnant.”

“That is not true, I spoiled you rotten.” Brianna cooed, kissing Regina’s cheek, and the blonde instantly relaxed in her arms.

Freddie sent Felix a little smile, and the boy immediately whipped his head away, blushing.

“He’s so adorable.” Freddie cooed, and Joan laughed softly, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

“He is. And he’s probably the only person I won’t deck for ogling you.”

The parents and the soon to be parents all laughed at that, relaxed and happy in each other’s company.


	50. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie resting in a reclining chair, she has Felix on her lap; who's busy giving her baby cuddles, even though the baby isn't born yet. Brianna, Regina & Joan find it all adorable.

Felix pressed his cheek against Freddie’s belly, hoping the baby will kick again. 

Freddie smiled, ruffling his hair lovingly. 

“I think she has fallen asleep, dear.”

“When will she come out of your tummy?” Felix asked, stroking Freddie’s bump. 

“A month and she will be here.” Joan said, kissing Freddie’s cheek. 

“Soon.”

“How many nights until then?” Felix asked, and Brianna laughed. 

“Quite a few.”

Felix pouted a little before leaning down to kiss Freddie’s belly. 

“I’m going to be like a brother to her!" 

Regina ‘aww'ed, looking up at Brianna brightly. 

"This makes me want to have a baby again.”

Brianna groaned, bopping her on the nose. 

“I won’t give birth, you can’t make me after I watched you do it.”

Joan could see Freddie’s cheeks paling, and she immediately kissed her on the lips to soothe her, as if to say 'it’s all gonna be okay.“

"How will she come out?” Felix asked, wrapping his arms around Freddie’s torso so he could press his cheeks against her swollen belly more. 

The adults shared a look, blushing. 

“Uhm…” Freddie hummed, looking up at Regina for help. 

“Well, I think we’ll tell you when you’re a little older.” Regina chuckled awkardly, and Felix pouted again. 

He immediately lit up when the baby kicked, a bright smile appearing on his face. 

“She’s kicking! Freddie, she’s kicking!" 

"Oh, I can feel it, darling.” Freddie smiled, patting Felix’s head with one hand, the other cupping her bump gingerly. 

Brianna wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder, smiling down at her. 

“Our boy is the cutest.”

“He really is adorable.” Joan agreed, smiling at the idillic picture of Felix cooing to Freddie’s belly.


	51. Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie

Anonymous asked: Brianna is a crier, specially when she is overwhelmed by happiness or love. And one day she comes home to see Regina looking like everything she had ever dreamed off and just starts crying because she loves her so much

Honestly, when Regina decided she’s going to surprise Brianna by waiting for her in lacy lingerie, sobbing wasn’t the reaction she expected.

She was laying all seductively on the bed, wrapped up in red lace, her hair curled and her make-up impeccable: if you asker her, she looked good enough to eat.

Though she should have thought ahead, really: Brianna was quite the emotional person, meaning basically anything could set her off crying, but still.

Regina waa surprised to see Brianna crying crocodile tears over her panties.

The brunette was wearing a huge grin as she walked into the bedroom, but it immediately faltered when she spotted Regina.

Her girlfriend looked gorgeous. Absolutely bloody amazing, the red lace standing out against her soft, pale skin. She looked like a supermodel, just waiting for her shoot.

And before she could stop herself, Brianna was crying. Tears of joy and gratitude that this magnificent creature was hers, and hers only. Her heart nearly burst with so much love for Regina.

She ran over to her and scooped her up in her arms, holding her close against her chest.

“I love you so much.” Brianna cried, fat tears landing on Regina’s perfect hair.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond smile.

“Well, I’ve never made anyone cry with my beauty before, so that’s flattering.”

She brought up a hand, wiping Brianna’s tears.

“I love you, you sentimental idiot.”

“I love you too…”

And just like that, Brianna burst into fresh tears.

Well, Regina’s sexy mood was gone, but she had to admit her girlfriend was adorable.


	52. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan, Brianna & Regina come back to Garden Lodge after meeting with a producer. They are welcomed to a sight of Freddie sleeping on the recliner on her lap, snuggling close to her bump, is Felix (sleeping as well).

“I hope Felix didn’t tire Freddie out too much.”

Brianna’s voice was apologetic, and Joan tutted, patting her on the back. They have left to meet with a producer, and they left Felix with Freddie, who was absolutely thrilled about spending time with the little boy.

“Nah, it’s all fine. Freddie adores him.”

Regina smiled, lacing her fingers together with Brianna’s. She was so proud of their son: Felix always lurked around Freddie, helping her with everything, even with things she didn’t need help with.

They walked up the stairs, frowning at the silence that greeted them.

Shouldn’t they be chittering about like they always did?

All three of them let out an “awwww” when they walked into the living room.

Freddie was fast asleep on her recliner, head tipped back and lips slightly parted, looking positively adorable.

Felix was sitting on her lap, little arms wrapped around Freddie’s waist, face pressed against her distended belly.

“I need to get my camera.” Joan grinned, nearly melting at the sight.

Regina and Brianna were in a similar state, holding onto each other and cooing softly.

Joan quickly returned with her camera, snapping a few pictures, her eyes shining in awe.

“Let’s not disturb them for now.” Regina said, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder who just smiled, pulling her closer.

Joan was seriously in awe: her wife was so beautiful, ready to pop any minute now, cuddling Felix like he was her own child.

She is going to be a fantastic mother, Joan knew that.


	53. Baby Showers And Smitten Little Boys Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of giving birth

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan calls Brianna & Regina, letting them know that Freddie has gone into labor. They rush to the hospital, with Felix in their arms, arriving they are greeted by Joan. They wait outside in chairs, Joan comes back announcing their daughter arrived safely. Brianna, Regina, & Felix come into the room to greet Freddie & the new arrival, of course Felix asks to be on the bed with Freddie to take a peek at the baby.

They got to the hospital as quickly as they could, with little Felix bouncing after them excitedly.

“The baby is here?” he asked, eyes wide with awe.

Brianna ruffled her son’s hair lovingly, giving him a little smile.

“Soon.”

Joan was standing in the corridor when they arrived, and Regina breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that Joan was smiling.

“Everything going well?” she asked, pulling her friend into a hug. Joan nodded, her smile widening.

“Yes. She’s doing so well. But I just came out here to stay hello, I gotta go back to have my hands clawed up.”

“Oh, yeah, I feel you.” Brianna chuckled, and Regina rolled her eyes at her playfully.

Joan rushed back into the labour room, and the little family took their place on the plastic chairs outside.

Felix was bouncing up and down, so excited his parents couldn’t get him to sit down at all.

It seemed like ages have passed until Joan came back, her eyes full of tears, but with the biggest smile on her face.

“Guess who just had a beautiful, healthy baby.”

Regina and Brianna squealed, sweeping her up in a big hug before taking Felix’s hand and followed Joan into the room.

Freddie looked exhausted, her hair sweaty and her cheeks still red with exertion, but she was nearly glowing as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

She looked up at her friends, smiling at them through her tears.

“Darlings, please welcome Seraphina Mercury-Deacon.”

Regina and Brianna cooed in unison at the big, beautiful baby girl.

Felix’s little mind was clearly blown, staring at little Seraphina with wide eyes.

“She was the baby in your tummy?” he asked, and Freddie nodded, grinning.

“Yes.”

“Can I see her from closer?” Felix pleaded her mothers, who looked at Joan for permission, which she happily gave.

Felix climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Freddie, who wrapped an arm around him.

Felix cooed at the baby, absolutely besotted with her, and Brianna and Regina smiled proudly at their son.

Joan gave Freddie a huge smile, and her tired, but nonetheless beautiful wife blew her a kiss.

The happiness in the room was palpable: everyone was in pure ecstasy.


	54. Lead The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Regina being a freshman in college but very little experience with others as she was homeschooled, but when her roommate in her apartment, Brianna invites her into her room she looses her virginity and she’s just so pretty in her cotton panties

Regina didn’t have much experience with college parties, and with college in general.

She desperately wanted to belong with the cool people, shaking off the “spoiled home-schooled girl” label off her, but she didn’t really know where to start. Not many people liked her here.

Except for Brianna, who was a cute nerd with curly hair and an impressive height, not as loud as the rest of the students but not coy either; perfect for introducing Regina to a few new things.

She brought Regina to a party that the blonde didn’t enjoy too much, just lingered in the corner and stared at Brianna longingly. She started falling for this girl hard, and now, drunk and carefree, she couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like to kiss her…

Brianna sneaked up on her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Having fun?”

“No.” Regina replied honestly, licking her lips as she looked up at Brianna. She was so damn beautiful, and she was drunk too… Maybe… Maybe she could…

“Let’s go up to my room, then.” Brianna offered, taking Regina’s hand leading her away.

Brianna swore she didn’t have “plans” with Regina that night - sure, she was beautiful and Brianna was madly in love with her- but she didn’t want to take advantage of her inexperience.

The moment they were inside, though, Regina kissed her hard, panting against her mouth and Brianna’s brain turned into mush.

They were on the bed in record time, nearly ripping each other’s clothes off in their haste, greedily making out and groping each other, exploring everything.

Regina was only in light blue cotton panties now, looking like the most innocent thing ever as the wet patch spread on the fabric, causing Brianna’s mouth to water.

“I haven’t been with anyone before.” Regina admitted softly, blushing. Brianna smiled, stroking her cheeks.

“It’s okay. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Regina nodded, letting Brianna pull her panties to the side, slipping her hand under and rubbing her clit expertly.

Regina whimpered prettily, speading her legs impatiently.

“I’m going to take such good care of you.” Brianna purred.

She teased Regina until she was soaking wet, and only then did she slip her fingers inside.

Regina was letting out the most beautiful moans as Brianna slowly fingered her, kissing all over her neck and chest and praising her.

Regina came with a cry of Brianna’s name, bucking her hips up into her hands as she finished, and Brianna was pretty sure she has never seen a more beautiful sight.

And Regina was giddy: she went to her first college party, and lost her virginity to the girl she was in love with.

That was plenty of experience already.


	55. New Addition (Soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Ok, but Felix absolutely loves the baby Deacury and they are always together, like siblings... how would he react when Brianna and Regina have explain to him that mummy is pregnant and he will soon have a brother/sister?

Seeing Felix constantly hanging around baby Seraphina, treating her like his little sister was just too adorable. 

To be honest, Regina and Brianna never stood a chance. 

Brianna remained a very firm no on getting pregnant - after she saw her wife do it, no one would have been able to force her. 

They discussed adoption, but Regina developed extreme baby fever after watching her best friend pregnant, so they decided to go for artificial insemination again. 

Considering how much Felix adored Seraphina, it was clear he would be over the moon if he heard he’s going to have a little sibling. 

He really was. 

“You remember how Freddie had a baby in her tummy?” Brianna started, ruffling her son’s hair. 

“And how you mummy had you in hers?" 

Felix nodded, his little, clever eyes shining up at his parents. 

Regina and Brianna shared a smile, before Regina continued. 

"I have a baby in my tummy now too. You’re going to have a little brother or sister, Felix.”

Felix’s eyes widened, looking from parent to another. 

“Really?” he asked, nearly squealing with excitement. 

Brianna grinned. “Yes, really.”

Felix truly squealed this time, jumping up on the bed and cuddling between his mothers, placing his little hand on Regina’s belly. 

“It’s not so big like Freddie’s.” he said, sounding a little disappointed. 

Regina laughed, kissing his cheek gently. 

“It will be. But the baby is very tiny now, they are gonna grow later, and I’m gonna have a big round tummy like Freddie did.”

Brianna retrieved a picture from the bedside table, showing it to Felix; it showed Regina eight months pregnant. 

“See this? Your Mummy looked like this when you grew big enough in her tummy.”

Felix hummed before hugging Regina’s waist, pressing his cheek against her belly. 

“I want a sister.” he said. “Like Seraphina.”

Brianna and Regina laughed, lacing their fingers over Felix’s head. 

“We will see what I can do.” Regina winked, her heart soaring from happiness. 

Their family is going to grow bigger, and she couldn’t wait.


	56. External Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clothed sex

Anonymous asked: Brianna having fun with Regina by just rubbing through her panties

The thing that Brianna loved so much about Regina, is how easy she was to rile up. 

Sometimes, it was enough to whisper into her ears, or kiss her neck, and she was already squirming, cheeks flushed. 

The real kicker, though, was rubbing her through her panties. 

Brianna liked to watch her come apart without actually touching her, just the friction of the fabric against her heated parts working her into a frenzy. 

The blonde was whimpering beautifully, head thrown back in pleasure as she lifted her hips, wanting more. 

Brianna smirked, feeling the outline of Regina’s swolleb clit through the fabric, causing her to let out a soft whine. 

She trailed kisses down her neck and chest, the skin pink and burning hot beneath her lips as Regina was getting more and more aroused. 

She pushed her palm against Regina harder, enjoying the way she bucked up into it, chasing her touch. 

Regina was soaking wet, a damp patch spreading on her panties, drenching the fabric completely. 

Absolutely gorgeous. 

Brianna rubbed her harder, watching as Regina’s pink lips parted on moans and whimpers, eyelashes fluttering. 

Brianna kept this up until Regina came with a breathy moan, pushing her hips up into Brianna’s hand one last time. 

Her grey panties were nearly black with how wet they were, and Brianna kissed Regina hungrily, feeling it under her hand again.


	57. New Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: underage (probably), vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Secondary School AU (basically that's just high school au but in the uk) Regina and Brianna have been dating for a while and they decide to have sex for the first time and awkward and stuff but they love each other so much and it's fluffy ❤️

They were both inexperienced as hell. 

They had been talking about it for a while now, that they should give it a try. Let’s see what happens. 

And Regina wanted it, and Brianna wanted it, but they didn’t really know what to do. They had been dating for quite a while now, and they both felt like it was time. 

But that didn’t mean they weren’t scared. 

Even taking each other’s clothes off was somewhat of a funny business: Brianna’s shirt got stuck in her hair, and they couldn’t pull it off without her hissing in pain. 

The zipper on Regina’s skirt stuck. No matter how they yanked on it, it wouldn’t budge. It took them almost five minutes to finally get it off. 

Unclasping each other’s bra was simply ridiculous. They could unclasp their own, but reaching behind someone and trying it blindly? No success, so they ended up removing their own. 

But now they were naked, and on the bed, and they had no idea what to do. 

“I think… I think it’s like masturbation.” Brianna mused, blushing. 

“We could… You know…" 

"Ahaa…” Regina said, trying appear confident but she wasn’t. Touching her own pussy was one thing, but touching someone else’s? How does that work? 

Brianna tried rubbing her clit dry. It felt like it was on fire and Regina slapped her hand away with a hiss. 

“Let’s just… Kiss for a second.” Regina advised, and Brianna nodded, pressing their lips together. 

After some proper making out and some groping, they both got into the right mindset to try again. They agreed that Brianna fingers Regina first, and then Regina would do Brianna. They didn’t really know how to maneuver so they could finger each other at the same time. 

It was a weird sensation at first, and Brianna bumped into her G-spot right away with her long fingers, and Regina nearly screamed: she could never find her own. 

It was awkward, but it was good. Brianna kept asking if she was okay, if she wasn’t hurting her, and Regina’s heart swelled with love. 

Regina could experience how it was to be fingered after Brianna fucked her, so she went into it a little more confident, though she didn’t expect her wrist will ache so much after she was done. But seeing Brianna’s blissed expression was worth it. 

They had their biggest cuddle afterwards, happily snuggling up into each other’s arms, blissed and happy and sated and ready to experiment more.


	58. Desperate Housewives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, cheating (not between the girls)

Anonymous asked: 1950s AU - Regina and Brianna are best friends and are house wives to their husbands. One day while their husbands are at work Regina goes to her "friend"'s house (if you know what I mean 😉)

The minute Arthur has left for his shift in the factory, Regina grabbed the pie she had been making all morning and left the house too. 

She wasn’t heading to work; she was a respectable housewife, obedient and quiet and beautiful, everything a woman should be, according to her husband and every men around her. 

No, she was heading to her friend’s house to do unholy things, things that will definitely cause their demise in Hell, but Regina couldn’t shut her hurt up. She didn’t love her husband, she never did. 

She fell into Brianna’s arms the moment the door opened: the pie was soon forgotten, it was just an excuse, anyways. 

Brianna was just like her: the meek, obedient housewife, pretty and quiet when her husband, Edward was around. 

But she wasn’t meek and coy as she pressed Regina up against the kitchen counter and kissed her deeply, rucking up her long skirt to slide her hand underneath. 

Regina moaned as Brianna’s fingers found her wetness, pushing in deep and giving her pleasure her husband never could. Not like Regina wanted him to. 

Her own hand went under Brianna’s skirt, not hesitating as she penetrated her, following Brianna’s rhythm. 

Brianna was just as starved as she was, panting against her neck as they made love, quick and hungry and passionate, giving and taking and wanting more. 

Brianna’s other hand found her blouse and unbuttoned it, cupping her plump breasts, and Regina threw her head back, giving in to the sensation. 

She came first, crying out as Brianna touched that sweet spot inside her and bit her neck. Regina hoped she didn’t leave a mark. 

Brianna followed soon, shaking like she always did after a good orgasm, slunping against Regina. 

“We’ll leave them one day.” Brianna promised into her neck. 

“And we will be each other’s, we will be free.”

Regina wanted this, god, how much. 

But it was just a fever dream: it could never become reality. 

They had to make do with sneaking around behind their husbands’ back, savoring every second they could spend together.


	59. The Doppelganger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Bri has a secret fantasy of fucking a doppelganger, so she tells her girlfriend, Regina, who loves idea. That's when they meet Gwen, who looks exactly like her (minus the hair but still)

They definitely were a kinkier couple than most people expected them to be.

So when Brianna whispered into her ears that she wanted to fuck someone that looked just like her and wanted Regina to watch, Regina didn’t even hesitate before agreeing to it.

Watching two Brianna’s getting it on?

Of course Regina wasn’t going to say no to that.

They met a girl at a bar who was just perfect for Brianna’s needs.

Her name was Gwen, and she looked very similar to Brianna: she was very tall, thin and had elegant features and a soft voice.

Absolutely perfect.

Her hair was straight, that was the only difference, but they could certainly work with that.

Gwen wasn’t very hesitant about going home with them. She was flattered by two beautiful women wanting to take her home, so she went without a second thought.

Regina was currently perched in her armchair, furiously working a hand between her legs at the sight.

Brianna and Gwen were kneeling on the bed, making out, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. It was a dizzying experience, watching the two brunettes riling each other up.

Brianna pushed Gwen onto her back and climbed on top, not wasting any time before slipping a hand between her legs.

Gwen let out a beautiful moan, wrapping her long legs around Brianna’s waist to pull her closer.

Even the way she threw her head back, baring the long column of her throat was similar to Brianna’s, and Regina whimpered at the sight, fucking herself on her fingers faster.

Brianna seemed to be very excited about finally fucking somewhat of a doppelganger, because she didn’t hold back on the other girl, fucking her so hard the bed was creaking with it.

It was kind of a surreal experience, but a definitely sexy one.

And when they asked Regina to join them on the bed, the blonde was pretty sure she will come in two seconds.

Having sex with not one, but two Briannas!?

Sounds like Heaven.


	60. Recollecting Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna & Regina looking at some photos that Freddie took of them recollecting the memories of when the photos were taken, as they busy recollect Brianna places her hand on her 25-weeks-pregnant-belly.

Regina laughed softly at the next photo, holding it up for Brianna to see.

“Remember this?”

Brianna took a glance at it and her smile immediately widened. It was of when she fed Regina ice-cream, and it was dripping everywhere, creating a huge mess.

“Freddie had a field day with this.” Brianna chuckled.

“She made a lot of gross comments.”

Regina smiled, placing the next photo in their album. It was almost getting full now.

Brianna held up the next one, and couldn’t help but coo at it.

Regina sighed happily: it was made on their wedding day, a clearly unprofessional pic, but a very heartwarming one.

“It was a beautiful day.” Regina mused, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

Brianna smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, while placing a hand on her small baby bump.

“The beginning of our journey.” Brianna sighed happily, and Regina smiled, lacing her fingers together over Brianna’s belly.

“And we still haven’t reached the end. Not even close.”


	61. Adorable Height Difference

Anonymous asked: reg loving how small she is compared to brianna :,)

Regina was usually quite self-conscious about her height, but that totally changed after she started dating Brianna. 

Brianna had quite the impressive height. At 180 centimeters, she towered over most girls (even some boys), and if Regina wanted to be honest, she kind of enjoyed this. 

For starters, Brianna reached the high shelves. 

Regina hated asking for help in supermarkets when she couldn’t get something, but now she didn’t have this problem anymore. 

And the fact that Brianna didn’t even have to stand on the tipa of her toes to get it for her? 

Amazing. 

For some reason, the fact that she had to stand on the tips of her toes and Brianna had to lean down to kiss her made Regina feel quite flustered. 

There was just something strangely adorable about your girlfriend being that much taller. 

Regina felt safe and protected whenever Brianna was around. She felt like she didn’t have to act more intimidating that she actually was, because here comes Brianna, tall as hell, and Regina could sort of hide behind her if she felt like it. 

And the hugs…! 

Regina was completely smushed against Brianna’s chest whenever they embraced, long arms enveloping her, and Regina could melt into those arms. 

She simply adored when Brianna rested her chin on the top of her head; that made her feel even smaller, even daintier. 

Another great advantage of having a very tall girlfriend was that she received a lot of forehead kisses as well on the top of her head, and those totally made Regina’s heart flutter. 

She could easily curl up into a tiny ball on Brianna’s lap, and if she purred away like a kitten, then it must have been only accidental. 

Regina never would have thought one day she would enjoy being so small compared to someone, but now she was loving it to the max.


	62. Chimneys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: smoking

Anonymous asked: Brianna doesn’t usually smoke unless she is very very stressed and during hot space she starts smoking almost as much as Regina. How do her girlfriend(s) react?

That damn album was truly messing with their heads and general mood. 

They were constantly at each other’s throats, fighting about every little thing: tensions were way too high in the studio, so much that it was sometimes near unbearable. 

It was taking a toll on Brianna. 

She really hated recording this particular album, and she managed to piss off Joan so much that the two of them barely talked to each other. It was a total hellscape. 

Brianna was so damn stressed, all the time, and literally the only thing that could sooth her nerves was a pack of cigarettes. 

Regina found her one day smoking outside the studio, but she didn’t say anything. She could tell that Brianna needed to de-stress, and she was hardly the person to judge, being the biggest chimney of the band. 

But Brianna’s smoking habits started kicking off. 

She started out with a few cigarettes, then ended smoking several packs a day, and it was becoming Regina’s main concern. 

“You know, just because I chose to fuck up my health doesn’t mean you have to do it too.” she said as she caught Brianna smoking again. It was her second pack of the day. 

Brianna shrugged, blowing smoke towards the air. 

“That is the only thing keeping me sane.”

Regina hummed, walking closer to pluck the cigarette from between her lips, causing Brianna to let out an offended little noise. 

“Look, you are not used to this.” Regina said calmly. 

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

Brianna chuckled bitterly, looking down at Regina in disbelief. 

“You smoke all the time too. Excuse me if I don’t take your advice seriously.”

Regina sighed deeply, taking Regina’s hands into hers and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Well, you’re right about that. But as I said…" 

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. Brianna’s health was worth more than her own enjoyment. 

"What?” Brianna askes, frowning slightly. 

“I quit, if you do too.”

Brianna laughed, ruffling Regina’s hair playfully. 

“You can’t.”

“Of course I can.” Regina huffed, then she softened. 

“And so can you. Please, let’s just give it a try. I’m pretty sure there are other ways to de-stress.”

Brianna arched an eyebrow, but finally there was a smile tugging on her lips. 

“What are you implying?" 

Regina laughed, lightly swatting her on the arm. 

"Someone’s getting her usual flair back. But I’m serious, Brianna. Let’s try.”

Brianna hummed, chewing on her lip for a second before nodding.

“Alright. We can try.”

Regina grinned in triumpth.


	63. Webcam Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: brianna and regina having a web cam show to get extra cash and it’s just super hottt

“Are you ready?" 

Regina nodded, fixing her red eyemask. She would have lied if she said she wasn’t nervous: they were about to have sex in front of a webcamera, in front of people. 

But the same prospect also excited her: they couldn’t see who they were, but it still felt so public, and scandalous… 

Brianna turned on their webcam and greeted their viewers a little awkwardly. It was the first time they did this, they didn’t know the proper etiquette. 

Just as Brianna was finished with her monologue, someone already tipped them some bitcoins. Oh well. 

Brianna turned to Regina, cradling her jaw as she pulled her into a kiss, which was definitely more filthy than usual, all tongues and sloppy sounds to the audience’s viewing and hearing pleasure. 

Brianna slipped the robe off Regina’s shoulders, and they could hear more tips coming in as Regina’s naked body was revealed. 

Regina helped Brianna out of her own robe, to more coins. Regina didn’t blame them: they both looked gorgeous, all bare and vulnerable, red and blue eyemasks keeping their identity hidden. 

She let her hands roam over Brianna’s body, stroking the soft skin, delighted in seeing the goosebumps rise on her skin. 

Brianna pinched her nipples, toying with them until Regina moaned, and they heard the money rolling in again. 

Regina slipped a hand between Brianna’s legs: she was already wet, the idea of having sex like this turning her on beyond belief. 

Regina easily pushed two fingers inside her right away, and the viewers went mad, tipping them generously. 

Brianna’s own hand was between Regina’s legs now, pumping her fingers in and out of her slowly, and the obscene squelching sounds made the audience pay again. 

More and more coins rolled in as they fingered each other, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths hungrily, their free hands roaming and squeezing and pinching possessively. 

Regina whined directly into the camer as Brianna found her G-spot, before hooking he fingers to do the same to Brianna, making the brunette let out a deep moan. 

They came almost right at the same time, and they were satisfied to see how much money they had collected.


	64. Cramps

anonymous asked: brianna comforting and caring for regina during some terrible stomach cramps

Regina whined miserably, curling up into a little ball on her side, and Brianna cooed to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Is it still that bad?” she asked, and Regina scoffed, wincing.

“It still is.”

Brianna sighed, gently rolling Regina onto her back. The blonde started protesting but Brianna shushed her gently, pulling up her shirt.

She splayed her large palm over Regina’s lower belly and pressed down ever so gently, making Regina let out a relieved little sigh.

Brianna started rubbing her belly, applying just as much pressure as needed, and Regina soon started purring, stretching out on the bed like a starfish.

“How’s that?” Brianna asked, massaging her hips: she knew those hurt too during these times.

“Don’t stop.” Regina sighed, and Brianna chuckled softly, but she obeyed, continuing to rub Regina’s tummy, easing her cramps.

She finished her massage with a healing kiss onto the warm skin, making Regina giggle softly.

“Better?”

‘‘A little bit.” Regina admitted, puckering her lips, and Brianna leant down to kiss her softly.

“How about you take a warm shower, and I’ll make you some herbal tea? I have one that eases cramps.”

Regina didn’t really feel like leaving her warm bed and Brianna’s arms, but her girlfriend always knew just how to take care of her, so she trusted her.

She rolled out of bed with some difficulty, but in the shower she felt like she was alive again under the warm water.

Regina already felt much better after she walked back to the kitchen, where Brianna was waiting for her with a steaming mug of tea and Regina’s favorite biscuits.

“Did I tell you that you’re the best girlfriend?” Regina asked, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss Brianna, who grinned.

“You can keep saying it. Now, drink your tea, and then we’re gonna have a fantastic healing cuddle.”

Regina nodded, smiling, kissing Brianna again gratefully.

With such a caring girlfriend like Brianna, Regina knew some cramps could never defeat her.


	65. A Fantastic Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Regina and Bella gave their girlfriends a show, how about Brianna and Gwen returning the favor like Regina say they should? 👀

Bella squirmed on Regina’s lap, giving a soft little moan at the sight, and Regina didn’t blame her. 

Brianna had a lap full of Gwen, who was riding her fingers, eagerly bouncing up and down, head thrown back in pleasure, and the sweetest moans leaving her lips. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Regina mused, propping her chin up on Bella’s shoulder, one hand sneaking forward to pinch her nipple. 

Gwen moaned as in answer, digging her nails into Brianna’s shoulder as the other girl hit her G-spot dead on. 

Brianna nosed along the long column of her neck, kissing and licking the soft skin before placing a little nip there, sucking a mark into the skin. 

Regina swore lightly, her own panties getting more and more soaked as she reveled in the sight of her girlfriend fucking another, very attractive girl. 

Brianna looked at Regina directly as she lewdly thrusted her fingers deeper into Gwen, causing her to almost fall off her lap. 

Regina growled, grabbing a handful of Bella’s hair and pulling her into a hungry kiss which Bella eagerly returned, their hips moving against one another desperately. 

Gwen’s back arched beautifully as she came, slamming her hips down one last time, catching her breath. 

Bella and Regina were watching now again as Gwen flipped them over and dove between Brianna’s thighs. 

Bella whimpered softly as she heard the slick sound of Gwen licking into Brianna, making Brianna moan and grab onto her hair to pull her close. 

Brianna tossed her head back against the pillow with a low whine, rolling her hips against Gwen’s face who hummed softly against her clit. 

She snaked her hand up on Brianna’s torso to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples, pulling a moan out of both Regina and Bella. 

Brianna came with a loud gasp, pulling Gwen flush against her crotch as she rode her orgasm out. 

They scrambled off the bed after they pulled themselves together, returning to their respective lovers on slightly shaky legs. 

“That was something.” Regina chuckled as Brianna came to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

Next to them, Gwen gave a taste of Brianna to Bella by kissing her, making the blonde moan against her lips softly. 

This was definitely a great show.


	66. Why Not A Sister...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Expecting their second child, Brianna and Regina hold a gender-reveal party. Felix is excited to see what gender of the baby is, hoping the baby is a girl, after they open the box with balloons to his disappointment and frustrations they're blue. With an upset Felix, he spends his time glued to Freddie with Seraphina.

Felix was so excited, he couldn’t stop bouncing: today, he was going to find out if he will have a little brother or sister!

To be honest, he’d like a sister more.

He spent so much time with Seraphina, and he felt like he was her brother in a way, and now he wanted an own sister to protect.

Her mummy was utterly glowing, her belly just gently swelling, and Felix couldn’t wait to meet his (preferably sister).

“Are you excited?” Brianna asked, ruffling his hair.

“We will pop the balloons soon.”

Felix nodded, clapping his hands, and Brianna kissed him on the cheek before going back to her pregnant wife.

She placed a hand on Regina’s bump and whispered something into her ears.

Regina grinned and grabbed the balloon and a needle, getting the attention of the guests.

Felix’s grin faltered when the blue confetti fell out.

So, a brother then. Not fair: he wanted his own Seraphina!

“You can protect your little brother too.” Freddie comforted him, bouncing Seraphina on her knee.

“He’s gonna be a cute, tiny baby, and you’re gonna be his big brother.”

That didn’t sound so bad, Felix had to admit after some mourning.

He hopped over to his mothers who could see he was disappointed, and gave them a smile.

“I wanted a sister like Seraphina.” he said. “But I’m fine with a brother too.”

Regina laughed softly, and Brianna kissed her son on the cheek before kissing her wife on the lips.

So, okay, not a sister. But Felix could handle that.

And maybe if Regina manages to convince Brianna to carry too, then maybe he would have a sister too!


	67. My Little Schoolbabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, implied smut

Anonymous asked: regina dressing as a schoolgirl for brianna

Brianna groaned as she shrugged off her jacket, massaging her aching neck. She had an awfully long day, and all she needed is to finally blow off some steam.

Regina was nowhere to be seen, and that was suspicious. She usually pranced out here to welcome her lover, and Brianna wondered where she might be.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and Brianna opened it curiously - only for a gasp to leave her lips.

Regina was sitting on the bed, looking up from under her lashes innocently, and Brianna felt her cheeks heat.

The white blouse Regina was wearing was tight, the top buttons undone to reveal a glimpse of lacy black bra underneath, drawing Brianna’s eyes there.

Her tiny plaid skirt was so short, Brianna could see the garter belt going all the way up underneath, and she had no doubts the bra had a matching thong too.

Regina’s hair was done up in pigtails, with pink ribbons holding them in place, and she looked so delicious, Brianna couldn’t help but growl at the sight.

“Wow.” Brianna breathed, walking over to the bed as if on autopilot.

“You look…”

Regina giggled softly, kneeling up on the bed and placing her hands on Brianna’s hips, pulling her closer.

“I missed you so much, Miss May.” Regina husked, and Brianna felt shivers running down her spine.

“Can I maybe help relieve some stress?”

Her deft fingers were already unbuttoning Brianna’s jeans, and she gasped, needily pushing her hips forward.

She dragged Brianna’s pants and underwear down quickly, biting her lip as she looked up at her, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Can I take care of you, Miss May?”

Brianna carded her fingers through her hair, lightly tugging on the pigtails, and Regina gave a soft whimper.

“Of course you can, fuck.” Brianna moaned, and Regina gave her a wink before leaning in.


	68. Nice Hair

Anonymous asked: Regina helps Brianna feel good about her hair.

Brianna had a lot of insecurities concerning her looks, and her hair was definitely the biggest one.

She struggled with it ever since she was a kid: it never behaved, no matter what she did with it. It was like as if it had its own mind.

Other kids poked fun at it a lot, calling her “bush-head” and other creative nicknames, or they tried to stick various things into her hair just for fun.

Brianna always tried to straighten it, but it always curled back, as if it was mocking her and laughing at her misery.

She couldn’t make cute hairdos like other girls: the best she could do was pulling it into a ponytail, a bun or a half ponytail when her hair felt like it.

Brianna hated her hair, until she met Regina.

Her girlfriend seemed fascinated by it, constantly stroking and playing with her curls.

“Your hair is so beautiful.” Regina said, carding her fingers through her hair.

“It’s so strong. I love it so much.”

“Are you serious?” Brianna asked softly, blushing a little.

“It’s a mess.”

“I like it.” Regina said. She wrapped a curl around her finger before letting go, watching as it bounced back.

“It’s rare that someone has so gorgeous, defined curls. It makes you special.”

She buried her nose in Brianna’s hair, breathing in her scent.

“It’s special, it’s pretty, and it always smells good. You should be proud of it, Brianna.”

Brianna couldn’t help but smile.

If her girlfriend loved it so much, then surely it wasn’t that bad, right?


	69. Delicate Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: y. you should write smile era maylor where brianna is playing a concert heavily pregnant (against regina’s vehement protests) and has to deal with jeers from the audience n shit

“This is not a good idea.” Regina said again, about the thousand time that night, but Brianna was relentless.

“I’m gonna be fine.” Brianna said with a smile, pecking Regina on the lips as if she was the one that needed protection.

But Regina was more worried about Brianna: she was eight months pregnant, and yet she insisted on playing.

They could hide her bump up until this point with flowy shirts, but her bump was too big now; only the blind couldn’t see she was pregnant.

Not to mention, Regina was just plain worried that Brianna was in no state to play.

Tamara also wasn’t a fan of the idea, and she sighed as they walked up stage.

Regina kept her eyes on Brianna as they took their place, and her heart clenched when she saw people leer at her girlfriend from the audience.

“So irresponsible!” someone shouted just as they started playing.

“Pregnant women shouldn’t play, what an idiot!” came another voice.

Regina could see that Brianna went pale, but her fingers didn’t falter on the strings, just kept playing as if nothing was happening.

More rude comments came from the audience about how irresponsible Brianna was and how she would make a horrible mother, and Regina’s blood was boiling with rage.

“And then she would be surprised if she’d miscarry on stage!” someone snarled, and that was it for Regina.

“That’s it, we’re done!” she yelled, throwing away her drumsticks and all but dragging Brianna off the stage with her.

“I was doing just fine.” Brianna said, but Regina wasn’t having it anymore.

“We can’t keep doing this, Brianna. You need to rest, okay? Just until the baby is born.”

Brianna was about to protest, but then Regina placed a small hand on her swollen belly, causing the baby to give a little kick, and that made her decide.

“Okay. But I’ll come back as soon as possible.”

Regina rolled her eyes but she nodded, satisfied with her answer for now.


	70. The Highest of Heels

Anonymous asked: Maylor- Regina wearing ridiculously high heels in an attempt to be taller than Brianna

Brianna tried to hold back her laughter, she really did, but it burst out all the same.

Regina scoffed, putting her hands on her hips in a very offended manner. Even this little movement made her sway dangerously on her feet, and Brianna had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Brianna giggled, making Regina growl.

“You look like you’re walking on those long wooden legs.”

“These are Jimmy Choos!” Regina gasped, nearly losing her balance again, but she managed to stay on her feet.

Whatever they were, they were absolutely ridiculous, Brianna thought.

They were the highest heels Brianna has ever seen in her entire life, and Regina could barely stand in them, let alone walk.

When Regina said she would be “even taller than you, just wait!”, Brianna thought she was joking.

And yet, here she was, in the world’s tallest high heels to prove herself.

“You’re gonna break your ankles in them.” Brianna reasoned with her softly, placing her hands on Regina’s hips to keep her up straight.

Even with the shoes, Regina was still a few inches shorter, but she seemed satisfied with that.

“Look how tall I am.” Regina grinned, and Brianna laughed, kissing her nose softly.

“You are. You are very, very tall.”

Regina grinned smugly, sticking her chin up confidently. This made her lose her balance and she fell over, neatly landing on her butt.

“Don’t laugh.” she warned Brianna, and her girlfriend made a really good effort not to.

But it was definitely funny, and somehow cute all the same.


	71. Girls Like Girls

twilightsforthegays asked: high school au - (any of the Queen girls) listening to some sapphic music together in one of the girl's room (like Girls Like Girls or girl in red) and they kiss while listening to the songssss

Regina stretched out on the bed languidly, a happy sigh leaving her lips.

She was so damn happy, she could seriously float away.

She come over to Brianna’s for the first time, and she was all giddy, even when Brianna just smiled at her.

Naturally, Hayley Kiyoko played in the background, and Regina truly felt like she was flying.

Some time ago, she didn’t realize this was a possibility: that she could love another girl, that they can cuddle and kiss and listen to songs like that.

And yet, it was real.

“What are you smiling about?” Brianna teased, climbing on top of her.

“I’m just happy.” Regina said, pulling Brianna down into a kiss, making her hum against her lips softly.

Regina found that the rhythm of Girls like Girls was pretty great for making out, and that just made her feel all the more giddy.

She wrapped her arms around Brianna and pulled her in closer, opening her mouth so Brianna could slip her tongue inside.

“I really like you.” Regina breathed against her lips.

“Have I told you that?”

Brianna grinned, pecking Regina’s plump lips again.

“Nothing new.”

Regina giggled, pulling her in again, unable to stop grinning against her mouth.


	72. Needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Reg waking up in the middle of finals just completely turned on and whinny, she’s bleary eyed and can barely think straight! But her girlfriend is no where to be found! She stumbles out to find Bri on the couch studying. She would jusy crawl onto Bri and start to move her hips, whimpering into her ear about how hot she feels.. just need Bri taking care of her whiny horny girlfriend

Her body was burning up, and clearly not just from the stress.

Regina felt wetness spread between her legs, and she whimpered, shifting on the bed. She had no idea where this sudden arousal came from, but she was sure that if she doesn’t get some action soon, she will surely die.

She glanced to the side and whined in misers when she noticed Brianna wasn’t in the bed with her. That smarty pants was clearly still up studying.

Regina slipped out of the bed, trodding out to the living room to find her girlfriend; she was right, Brianna was sitting on the couch, reading a textbook.

She looked up and smiled, but it quickly dissipated when she saw Regina’s flushed cheeks and the thin layer of sweat covering her skin.

“Is everything okay?”

Regina all but growled, marching over to the couch and ripping the book out of Brianna’s hands, ignoring her protest.

Brianna gasped as Regina climbed onto her lap and started grinding her hips against her crotch, whimpering.

“Reg…” Brianna tried, but Regina cut her off.

“Fuck me.” Regina moaned, rolling her hips down needily. “Brianna, I need you, please…”

Brianna groaned, unable to resist her needily whining girlfriend. She surged forward and crashed their lips together, grabbing Regina’s shorts and dragging them down.

Regina tossed her head back and let out a happy moan as Brianna’s hand found her wetness, pushing two fingers inside straight away.

“I’m blaming you if I fail finals.” Brianna said, pumping her fingers inside Regina, making her keen.

“Shut up, and fuck me.” Regina demanded, moving her hips down to meet Brianna’s thrusts.

Brianna grabbed her hip with her other hand, helping Regina move more efficiently.

Regina placed her hands on Brianna’s thighs to balance herself, eagerly bouncing on Brianna’s fingers, not caring about the neighbours as she kept moaning and whimpering.

She was nearly breaking Brianna’s fingers with the force she was riding them, but she couldn’t care about anything: she was finally, finally being taken care of.

Regina came with a sob, slamming her hips down against Brianna’s hand one last time befire slumping with a satisfied sigh.

“Better now?” Brianna laughed, and Regina grinned, tucking her face away in her neck.

“So much better.”


	73. The Martyr

Anonymous asked: Bri is sick and can barely walk or eat. she didn’t want to call Reg because she can’t just make her come over because she wants her. Cut to four days later, Reg bursts into her apartment scared because she hasn’t answered her texts or anything for days, but she is shocked when she finds her extra thin sweaty girlfriend passed out on the couch. Cue Reg somehow picking up bri and bringing her to bathroom to cool her down in the shower. She scolds her girlfriend but is also on the verge of tears.

Regina practically tore the door down, her chest tight with panic.

She had no idea what happened to her girlfriend. She had been calling and texting her for days, and Brianna didn’t answer anything. Regina had an extremely bad feeling about this.

She nearly screamed when she spotted Brianna on the bed, looking like absolute death.

She was always thin, but she looked even thinner now, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, her eyes sunken in with dark circles underneath.

“Jesus Christ.” Regina breathed, crouching down next to her.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want you to just drop everything for me.” Brianna replied, her voice croaky and thin.

Regina rolled her eyes, grabbing Brianna’s hand gently. “Can you stand? You need to take a shower.”

Brianna tried, but she was so weak she kept slumping back. Regina managed to pull her onto her feet with some difficulty, dragging her out and towards the bathroom.

She made Brianna stand under the hot water, and she could see her sick girlfriend looking much better already.

“Don’t do this again.” Regina said, trying to hold back her tears.

“You can’t play the martyr all the time.”

“Alright.” Brianna said softly, tilting her head back under the warm spray.

“Sorry, love.”

“I’m not mad at you.” Regina promised, cupping Brianna’s cheek.

“I just want you to be safe, that’s all. If you ever need me, just call me.”

Brianna nodded, resting her forehead against Regina’s. “Thank you.”

Regina nodded, smiling, not caring about the water soaking her shirt.

Her girlfriend was feeling better, and that was the only thing that mattered.


	74. Firecracker

Anonymous asked: Maylor- Regina’s temper gets her into trouble and Brianna has to come rescue her

Brianna rolled her eyes, putting her beer down and rising to her feet when she caught glimpse of what was happening.

Apparently, Regina was messing with the wrong people.

Again.

“What did you say, you bitch?” a guy that was built like a shit brickhouse asked, towering over Regina, but the blonde stood her ground.

“I said,” Regina slurred, clearly drunk as hell,

“You are a piece of shit.”

The small crowd around Regina gasped in unison before they all started growling at her.

Okay, it was definitely time to cut this short.

Brianna quickly jumped over to them, grabbing Regina’s arms and pulling her away.

“Sorry, she’s always like this after some tequila.” Brianna explained, giving a fake grin to the people Regina was scowling at.

She dragged her little firecracker of a girlfriend outside to let her breathe some fresh air, and Regina just kept rolling her eyes.

“I could handle them, you know.” Regina huffed, and Brianna rolled her eyes.

“Sure you did. Let’s go home, okay?”

Regina looked like she was about to protest, but then she shrugged, and Brianna took her hand and led her away with a relieved sigh.


	75. Soft And Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Just Bri and Reg having slow, soft sex, maybe old!Maylor????

Regina gave a soft groan as Brianna pushed inside her. It’s been so long; she almost forgot how it felt like.

“Doing all right?” Brianna teased, and Regina gave a raspy laugh, resting her head against Brianna’s chest.

“Just perfect. What about you?”

She gently pumped her fingers inside Brianna as if testing, and Brianna gave a moan in answer.

Brianna rested their foreheads together as she hooked her fingers, sliding deeper inside her wife, causing her to shiver softly.

Regina gave a quiet whimper, her body twitching as Brianna’s fingers brushed her G-spot.

They didn’t really have wild sex nowadays- they had to admit, it was getting a little exhausting, and they didn’t jump each other as much as they did back then in general.

But this sweet, slow tempo was just perfect for the both of them.

Brianna spread her legs a little wider, allowing better entrance for Regina, gasping as Regina found her sweet spot as well.

“I love you.” Brianna whispered, kissing all over Regina’s neck as she kept fingering her slowly, pulling those quiet little whimpers that always loved so much out of her.

“I love you too.” Regina whispered, and call her a sentimental old lady as much as you want, but her eyes filled with happy tears.

Both of them needed more time to come now, and Regina closed her eyes in bliss as Brianna gently worked her through it, murmuring sweet nothings into her ears.

Exhaustion already settled in, but Regina fought against it as she picked her pace up inside Brianna a little bit more, determined to push her wife over the edge too.

Brianna came with a shuddering breath, gripping onto Regina’s thigh as she gently rocked up against her.

They snuggled up in each other’s arms afterwards, slipping into a happy, comfortable sleep.


	76. Accent

Anonymous asked: secondary school au where Regina is roommates with her girlfriend Brianna, who is bullied cause of her very strong british accent, she doesn't speak much to hide her accent, Regina thinks the way she speaks is cute and she's constantly picking fights to anyone who insults Bri. at night after regina is asleep, Brianna tries desperately to correct her accept by forcing herself to read in a ''normal'' accent, Regina overhears her soft sobs of frustration one night

Regina never understood people that would poke fun at someone’s accent.

Seriously, why was the way someone spoke funny in any way? She would never laugh at anyone.

Especially not at her girlfriend, who had trouble exactly for this reason.

Brianna had the most British accent amongst other British people, and a lot of people found it utterly funny for some reason.

Regina always gave them a piece of her mind, either telling them where to stick it or threatening them with violence if they weren’t backing down.

And Brianna tried to pretend it didn’t hurt her, but she couldn’t fool Regina.

Especially not after one night when her insecurities came to a blow.

Regina woke up to the sound of whispering, and she opened her eyes, confused. She couldn’t make out what was going on in the dark first, but then she spotted Brianna.

She was reading a book out loud, speaking with a very strange, butchered pronunciation, and Regina realized what she was doing.

She was trying to speak in a way that masked her accent.

And the worst thing, Brianna was crying.

Regina was at her side in a second, wrapping her arms around around her and stroking her hair, letting Brianna cry into her chest.

“You need to stop this.” Regina said softly.

“You need to stop listening to what they say.”

“But my accent is so stupid…” Brianna snifled, but Regina shushed her softly.

“It’s not. It’s adorable, and I love it so much. It doesn’t matter what some asshole says. You are perfect just they way you are.”

She took the book out of Brianna’s hand, putting it back on the table.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep. And don’t you dare get up early and ‘practice’.”

Brianna laughed softly, letting Regina pull her down on the bed, accents and books forgotten as she drifted off to sleep.


	77. Drum Lesson

Anonymous asked: Regina teaching Brianna how to play the drums

“Your wrists are all tense.”

Regina gently grabbed Brianna’s wrists, making her stretch her hands and loosen up.

“They need to be loose and relaxed.”

Brianna hummed, a little surprised. She always thought drumming required a very tense, tightened position of the hands- but clearly, she was wrong.

“Try the snare drum for a first.”

Brianna did, and the weird, dull sound made Regina laugh.

“Don’t be afraid of it.” Regina laughed.

“May I?”

Brianna nodded, and Regina pulled a stick out of her hand, banging on the drum.

Now the sound was much more clear, and Brianna gave a soft laugh.

“How did you do it?”

“It’s simple.” Regina grinned, twirling her drumsticks.

“You need to give it some power, otherwise we won’t hear anything.”

She gave the sticks back to Brianna, who decided to try the twirling trick- and of course, ended up dropping them.

Regina laughed, ruffling Brianna’s hair lovingly.

“I think you should leave this to me.” the blonde laughed, retrieving the sticks and handing them back to Brianna.

“Try the We Will Rock You beat. I think it’s not too bad for a beginner.”

“Are you calling my song an amateur song?” Brianna teased, gently swatting at Regina with the stick, making her laugh.

“Don’t abuse me, or the lesson is over.”

Brianna snickered, turning her attention back on the drums.

It was absolutely not as easy as it looked like, but Regina was a patient teacher who ended up kissing her whenever Brianna found the right beat, so the lesson wasn’t a fail at all.


	78. Mafia AU

Anonymous asked: mafia!au with brianna being this tough mob boss no one fucks with and reg being her soft gf

Brianna took a long drag of her cigar, blowing the smoke into the man’s face to intimidate him- but even these antics aside, she was plenty scary.

She was Brianna fucking May, and she was famous for not letting anyone mess with her.

And she was even more famous for not letting people mess with her lover.

“This is the deal.” Brianna said, pulling Regina closer against her, making the blonde purr in her lap.

“You look at my girl like that again, I will gauge your eyes out, understood?”

The guy nodded. He already took a mighty beating from Brianna’s men, and he was forced into paying a large sum of money- he surely didn’t want to lose his eyes on top of that.

“Great.” Brianna said, waving a dismissive hand. “Now get out.”

The guy was grabbed and dragged outside, causing Regina to grin.

“I love it when you’re being so protective.” she purred, nuzzling Brianna’s neck under the collar of her suit.

“Drop the innocent attitude.” Brianna laughed, gently bopping her on the nose.

“You love the attention.”

Regina shrugged, slipping off Brianna’s lap. She placed her hands on thighs, leaning forward to emphasize her cleavage, and Brianna’s eyes fixated on them.

“How can I repay you for saving me from Stinky Donnie’s claws?” Regina teased, brushing her lips slightly against Brianna’s.

“Get us both some whiskey first.” Brianna purred, tapping her fingers against the blonde’s cheek.

“And then we can figure something out.”

Regina liked to act like she was her whore, but that was not the case: they both loved and respected each other mutually.

Regina simply enjoyed dating a mafia boss, sue her.

“I’ll be back soon.” she grinned, swaying her hips as she walked away to get them drinks from the bar.

Brianna grinned after her, relaxing back in her armchair and took another long drag from her cigar, completely sated and relaxed now that her sweetheart wasn’t in danger anymore.


	79. The Knight And The Princess

Anonymous asked: Fantasy AU where Brianna is a stubborn princess who has Regina as her bodyguard/knight who always has to accompany her. Regina always had a small crush on her (Brianna does too), but Brianna is suddenly arranged to marry off a prince by her parents against her will, the wedding is approaching and regina becomes alot more quiet and timid upon knowing

Regina ducked her head sadly, staring at the ground. She knew Brianna was supposed to marry the prince soon, and it seized her heart painfully.

She looked up as Brianna hooked a finged under her chin, lifting her face.

“I know.” Brianna said simply.

“You know I don’t want to marry him either.”

She placed a hand over Regina’s heart over her armour, making her blush.

“My loyal knight.” Brianna said, her other caressing Regina’s cheek softly.

“Could you save me?”

Regina looked up, her eyes lighting up. Maybe it was their chance at freedom.

She knew Brianna didn’t want to marry the prince, and Regina also hated the idea. Maybe they could run away.

“I could.” Regina said, sighing softly.

“But are you sure you want that, Your Highness?”

Brianna nodded, stepping closer to Regina until their noses nearly brushed against one another.

“I do want that.” Brianna said softly, staring into Regina’s eyes intently.

“I love someone else.”

Regina felt her heart seize. So she was helping the princess… Into a different marriage?

“Who?” Regina asked, and Brianna’s answer was to kiss her deeply, her arms wrapping around Regina’s neck to pull her close.

Regina blinked up at her in awe once they pulled away, and Brianna gave her a soft smile.

“Let’s go, my Princess.” Regina said, grabbing Brianna’s hand.

Brianna giggled, eagerly following her heroic knight as they made a run for it.


	80. Flowers

Anonymous asked: Maylor playing around in a flowery field and making each other flowers crowns and just being cuties

Regina giggled as Brianna all but tackled her down to the grass, showering her cheeks in kisses.

“Stop it!” Regina laughed, trying to push her girlfriend off, but she just kept kissing her.

Some of the flowers from Brianna’s crown fell onto Regina, and she sighed happily, eventually giving up and pulling Brianna into a kiss herself.

They spent the entire day out on the field, and it was like a damn fairytale: Regina never wanted it to end.

Brianna finally stopped kissing her, sitting back and smiling down at Regina.

“I’m gonna make you a flower crown too.” she announced, already reaching for suitable flowers.

Regina watched with a giddy smile as her girlfriend made the crown for her, humming softly under her breath.

“Done.” Brianna said, placing it on Regina’s head.

“This is very hippy.” Regina laughed, touching the flowers on her head gingerly.

Brianna just shrugged, lying down on the grass and pulling Regina back with her, holding her close.

They just lay there amongst the flowers for a while, watching the clouds float by while chatting about nothing and everything.

If anyone wanted to know what Heaven looked like, Brianna and Regina sure would say like this.


	81. Mafia AU Part 2

Anonymous asked: More of the mafia au where Regina flirts with people to make Brianna jealous and protective?

Brianna groaned, slamming her drink down as she spotted Regina leaning against the bar, seductively playing with the man’s tie.

She knew what this game was all about: Regina liked it when Brianna displayed her power.

Well, let her have her fun then.

Brianna marched over to them, grabbing Regina by the waist and pulling her flush against her, snarling at the man.

“Can I help you, maybe?” Brianna asked, her tone so cold it could cover the room in ice.

She usually preferred a less aggressive approach, one that still had other people shit their pants, and it worked every single time.

The man - more like a young boy, to be honest- gulped, blinking up at her.

“I’m sorry, Brianna.” he stuttered. “I didn’t know she was your girl.”

“Well, you know now.” Brianna growled. She didn’t even need to say anything else; the boy already scurried away.

Regina giggled, nuzzling Brianna’s neck.

“This was hot.”

“You’re such a cheeky minx.” Brianna murmured, squeezing Regina’s hips.

“I will have to keep an eye on you.”

Regina cooed, standing on the tips of her toes to give her a kiss.

“You don’t need to worry.” Regina said, blinking up at Brianna with adoration.

“These are just games. The only one I truly want, is you.”

She grabbed Brianna by her tie and pulled her into a kiss, making the mob boss grin smugly against her lips.


	82. Mafia AU Part 3

Anonymous asked: Mob boss Brianna is in a very important meeting, when Regina walks in halfway through, all dopey and sleepy, and sits on her lap, snuggling into her powerful girlfriend's neck and falling asleep

“Alright. So, here’s what you need to do: you take the money to the…”

Brianna’s right hand man, Louis, cleared his throat and subtly nodded somewhere over Brianna’s shoulder, making her confused.

“What?” Brianna scoffed, tapping her fingers against the table impatiently.

“This is important, everyone. Can I finally have your undivided attention?”

Instead of them listening intently to Brianna, they were all staring towards the entrance, and now Brianna’s interest was peaked.

Her heart filled with warmth when she spotted her girlfriend leaning against the door in her pyjamas, her hair tussled and her cheeks pink from sleep.

When Regina’s eyes fell on her, she gave a drowsy smile and simply walked over to her like this was the most natural thing in the world.

The henchmen watched with wide eyes as Regina plopped down on Brianna’s lap, wounding her arms around her neck and snuggling up to her comfortably.

“Baby…” Brianna tried, but Regina just gave a small huff, tucking her face away in her neck.

They heard the sound of soft snoring, and Brianna couldn’t help but chuckle.

Her girl literally just walked into the middle if an intense meeting and fell asleep on her like a kitten. This is exactly why Brianna loved her so much.

“Alright, then.” Brianna grinned, wrapping her arms around Regina to keep her from slipping off her lap.

“Where were we?”


	83. Exhaustion

Anonymous asked: Brianna Collapses in the studio because of exhaustion after pulling 2 all nighters, Everyone is panicked. But not as panicked as Regina.

Brianna was constantly pale, with dark circles under her eyes, so it was obvious she was exhausted- but no one realized just how much.

Regina tried to tell her to cut back on studying a little bit, but Brianna was relentless about finishing her thesis, so she stayed up on nights on end.

Honestly, it wasn’t even a surprise her body couldn’t handle this anymore.

Regina watched from behind her drums as her girlfriend wobbled on her feet dangerously, her eyes constantly slipping close like she was about to fall asleep, and she felt panic rise up inside her.

Just when she was about to ask her if she was okay, Brianna stumbled and collapsed on the floor, her guitar falling out of her hands.

Regina was by her side in a second, crouching down next to her and patting her face desperately.

“Come on, open your eyes.” Regina said, panicking as Brianna lay limply in her arms.

“Brianna!”

Freddie and Joan ran to gather the staff, and soon they lay Brianna on a couch, trying to bring some life back into her.

Regina kept dabbing at her face with a damp cloth, and finally, Brianna opened her eyes.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Regina sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t do this again.”

“I’m just… So tired…” Brianna finally admitted, and Regina sighed deeply, gently bopping her on the nose.

“I told you to take it easy. We’re going home so you can properly rest.”

Brianna didn’t have the strength to protest, she she let Regina drag her onto her feet and take her home.


	84. Mafia AU With A Twist

Anonymous asked: Mafia boss au but with a little twist, Regina is the mob boss this time, protecting her adorable gf

For someone so small and soft, Regina was sure mighty.

Some idiot thought it was a good idea to threaten Regina’s girlfriend, even going as far as holding a knife against Brianna’s throat.

That was a huge mistake, clearly.

Regina shot him right in the head, and her men jumped on the other henchmen, and soon it was a real bloodbath.

But then again, Brianna was kind of used to this, so she just wiped her shirt off and walked back to Regina, giving her a hug.

“This went easier then I thought.” Brianna laughed, wiping some blood off Regina’s face.

Regina sighed, leaning her cheek against Brianna’s chest.

“I was worried about you.”

Brianna smiled softly, gently taking the gun away from Regina that she was still holding with an iron grip. It was time she calmed down and they went home. This was enough business for today.

“But I’m alright.” Brianna said softly, kissing Regina’s cheek.

“No one messes with Regina Taylor’s girlfriend.”

“That’s right.” Regina smirked, spitting on the ground at the corpse of the other mob members, then led Brianna away.


	85. Letting It Out

Anonymous asked: Brianna seeing the oh-so-strong-and-badass Regina Taylor Cry over being so worried about her, She has never seen her girlfriend cry.

Ever since they have gotten together, Brianna couldn’t remember ever seeing Regina cry.

She tended to bottle up her feelings instead, or when they really needed an outlet, she turned them into anger.

But crying? That didn’t happen often.

Just a few hours after Brianna collapsing in the studio, Regina broke down, surprising Brianna to no end.

She was feeling much better, but it seemed like the real stress just hit her girlfriend.

Regina was sobbing on the couch, face buried in her hands as Brianna came back from the shower, her shoulders shaking with the sobs.

“Hey.” Brianna said softly, touching her back gently.

“I’m okay, see?”

Regina snifled, wiping at her eyes.

“You made me so worried!”

“I know.” Brianna said, wiping some more tears away from Regina’s cheek.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t do this to me again.” Regina whimpered, fresh tears spilling out.

“I’m begging you.”

Brianna nodded, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

“I promise I won’t. Or at least I try.” she added with a chuckle, and Regina gave another little sob, burrowing deeper into her arms.

She let Regina cry into her chest, comforting her as she let everything out.


	86. Blushy

Anonymous asked: Maylor , Regina always found Brianna's constant blushing adorable,Her cheeks flare red at any emotion Whether it be Anger, Sadness or just being shy. Especially when Regina Compliments her.

Well, Brianna certainly never needed those rings that apparently showed the emotions of their wearer.

Because everything could be seen on her face just perfectly.

For some reason, she was blushing, and all the time.

She blushed when she was happy, when she was sad, when she was angry or when she was confused.

If Brianna felt any kind of emotion, her cheeks turned red.

And for Regina, this was the most adorable thing in the world.

Sometimes she even played on it, complimenting Brianna just to see her blush.

“I know what you are doing.” Brianna mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

“Stop it.”

“Why?” Regina teased, kissing her head.

“It’s adorable.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Brianna replied, but Regina just giggled.

“No, you are cute. You’re always cute, but you are even cuter when you blush.”

“Regina!” Brianna whined, and Regina was satisfied to see that her cheeks turned even redder from the new compliments.


	87. Mafia AU Part 4

Anonymous asked: Mafia Brianna being badass and Regina just creams her pants

Regina was used to seeing violence, what with her dating a literal mob boss, so it didn’t phase her now too much.

But she was used to seeing Brianna’s henchmen beating someone up- not Brianna punching someone herself.

To be honest, it was a little arousing.

She stood back, watching with rising interest as Brianna kept pummeling the dude, her eyes glowing dangerously.

“You can show your broken nose as a message to your clan.” Brianna growled, punching him square in the face.

Regina had no doubts that Brianna really did break his nose, and the fact that her girlfriend was such a badass, and possessed so much strength made her hot all over.

Brianna nodded at her men, and they carried the beaten lad away.

Brianna walked back to Regina, and she drew in a sharp breath at the disheveled state of her lover, and her bloody knuckles.

“Holy shit.” Regina breathed, blushing.

“This was hot.”

Brianna chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

“How is me beating up a person hot?”

“Because you are strong, and powerful.” Regina purred, caressing the only tiny cut on Brianna’s face the guy managed to make.

“And you’re a badass.”

Brianna laughed, shutting her swooning girlfriend up with a deep kiss.


	88. Single Mum

Anonymous asked: Regina is a single mother and when she starts dating Brianna she is scared of telling her about her son, but of course Bri is sweetheart and will love the kid too

Everything was so perfect, it was almost too good to be true.

Brianna was the most amazing person Regina has ever met: she was smart, she was funny, she was gentle and kind, and Regina felt so safe with her.

The idea of this all going down the drain if Brianna found out about her son terrified Regina to no end.

She knew she will have to tell Brianna one day, especially since things were starting to get more serious between them, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared.

She nearly broke down sobbing as she finally confessed, but Brianna just smiled, wiping her tears away.

“So what?” Brianna chuckled softly, cupping her cheeks.

“I love you. And I would love to meet your son, if possible.”

“Really?” Regina snifled. “Because you don’t have to, it’s…”

“I want to.” Brianna promised, and her sincere voice made Regina’s heart throb.

It turned out Brianna was comfortable with the role of the stepmom from the very start: she made good friends with Regina’s son immediately.

Regina watched from the doorway with a smile as Brianna played trains with little Felix, making her son laugh.

Her heart melted when Felix gave Brianna a hug before Regina put him to sleep: it seemed like he really liked Regina’s girlfriend.

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” Brianna said softly, kissing Regina’s forehead.

Regina smiled, resting her cheek against Brianna’s chest happily.

No, it seemed like everything was just fine.


	89. Mafia AU Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Bro, mob boss Brianna taking care of a very pregnant Regina

Brianna loosened her tie and shrugged off her suit jacket before joining Regina on the bed.

She kissed her on the lips sweetly before she cupped her swollen belly, leaning down to pepper kisses all over that too.

“How have you two been today?” Brianna asked, rubbing her cheek against the warm skin.

Regina smiled, carding her fingers through Brianna’s curls.

“Good. But we missed you.”

Brianna kissed just below her belly button before moving up further on the bed, wrapping an arm around her lover.

“I know. But this was an important business, baby.”

“I know.” Regina said, lacing her fingers together with Brianna’s.

“I know that all you do is for to protect us.”

Brianna grinned, kissing Regina’s cheek, her hand going back to her belly.

She felt a little kick against her palm and she cooed, making Regina laugh softly. It was always amazing to see the tough mob boss melting around them.

“Can I still get a back rub?” Regina teased. “It hurts like a bitch.”

“Of course.” Brianna replied warmly, helping Regina sit up.

She started massaging her lower back, making her purr contentedly.

“Now, how about this?” Brianna asked softly, working on the sore muscles with her knuckles, making Regina sigh happily.

“You’re pretty gentle for a mob boss.” Regina teased, and Brianna laughed, gently pinching her butt.

“Hush, you. Now, just let your soft mob boss take care of you like how you deserve.”


	90. Uncalled For

Anonymous asked: Regina's had a shitty day, Brianna tries to make her feel better but it just annoys Regina even more. She accidentally lets out her anger on Brianna, and says something that she doesn't mean

Sometimes, Regina had a tendency to let her anger out on the people that didn’t deserve it and were just trying to help her.

She had a really awful day, and honestly, she just wanted to lock herself into her room and cry, but Brianna had different ideas.

Sure, she was sweet that she was trying to cheer Regina up, but Regina didn’t want any company today.

“Look, things are going to get better.” Brianna said softly, stroking Regina’s hair.

“This is not the end of the world. You can still fix this.”

Regina mumbled something, avoiding Brianna’s eyes. She didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want kindness, she wanted to be alone.

“Come on, Reg.” Brianna continued, “maybe you can just…”

Regina finally reached the end of her temper, and she slammed her fist down on the table, startling her girlfriend.

“For fuck’s sake, Brianna!” Regina growled,

“why can’t you just leave me alone? You always do this, cling onto me like a damn leech when I just want to be alone!”

She immediately regretted what she said when she saw the hurt look on Brianna’s face.

Fuck. She just called her girlfriend a leech.

She was about to apologize, but Brianna held up a hand to silence her.

“Go and cool off.” Brianna said coldly. “Then you can apologize. I don’t wanna hear it until you’re still being an asshole.”

Regina nodded with a guilty look, going to her room to calm down a little bit.

She was lucky that Brianna forgave her pretty easily, but she made a promise not to take her anger out on people that helped her anymore.


	91. Mafia AU Part 6

Anonymous asked: Regina being afraid of Brianna in the Mob Boss AU? Like Brianna goes over board while and Regina is just left stunned and trembling? How will Brianna make it up?

Regina was used to see a lot of awful things here.

But seeing Brianna choking someone with her bare hands wasn’t one of them.

It made bile rise up in her throat, and she was frozen on the spot, unable to stop staring. It was vile, it was scary, it was worse than anything she has ever seen.

Brianna immediately noticed her frightened state, and she walked over to her, giving her a soft smile.

She tried to reach for Regina, but she flinched away, her body trembling uncontrollably.

Brianna sighed, pulling her hands back.

“I’m sorry. You are scared of me now, aren’t you?”

Regina’s silence was all the answer she needed.

Brianna sighed, ducking her head.

“I don’t really know what to say.” she admitted.

“But… If you don’t want to keep seeing this, you can leave anytime.”

Regina finally snapped out of her stupor, and she shook her head vigorously.

“No, I don’t want to leave.” she said.

“Just… Maybe don’t have me around when you do things like that?”

Brianna nodded, pulling Regina into a hug, smiling when she finally didn’t flinch away.

“I promise.”


	92. Uncalled For Part 2

Anonymous asked: we need to see Regina finally apologizing to Brianna about her insulting Brianna and cuddling a crying Brianna pleaase

Regina felt like an absolute asshole.

Why the hell couldn’t she keep her emotions in check, why did she have to take her anger out on the person she loved the most in the world?

And now Brianna was crying, and Regina wanted to slap herself across the face.

“I’m sorry.” she croaked, feeling her heart seize painfully.

Brianna wiped at her eyes, giving her a weak smile.

“It’s okay.” she whispered, but her lips wobbled again.

“No, it’s not okay.” Regina said, sitting down next to her girlfriend and taking her hands in hers.

“I was an asshole to you, Brianna. You just wanted to help, and I hurt you.”

Brianna turned her gaze to the floor, snifling. Regina sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“You didn’t deserve this, and I’m sorry.”

Brianna was quiet for a while, contemplating what Regina said.

“You’re right. It really hurt.”

She looked at Regina again, blinking back the tears.

“Please tell me you don’t really think I’m a leech.”

She started crying again, and Regina pulled her against her chest, holding her close.

“Of course not. You are the perfect girlfriend, and I love you, and you have no idea how much I regret saying that.”

Brianna snifled, burying her face deeper into Regina’s chest, but there was a small smile tugging on her lips.

It was obvious Regina was sincere, and she didn’t truly mean it.


	93. I Punched Them For You

Anonymous asked: Regina coming home with bloody knuckles and a bruise after knocking out someone who talked really bad shit about Brianna. She tries to hide the evidence, not wanting to alarm her girlfriend. But Brianna knows that something is up.

Regina walked in with her head ducked low, hiding her injured hand as much as possible. Though it was kinda futile, considering the bruise she was sporting as well.

Brianna only had to take one look at her to absolutely freak out.

“What the hell, Regina?” Brianna gasped, rushing over to her girlfriend’s side.

“It’s okay.” Regina said, trying to slip out of Brianna’s hold, but she was stronger and easily pulled her back.

“You’re injured.” Brianna sighed, gently touching the bruise over Regina’s cheekbone.

“What happened?”

Regina sighed, staring at her feet.

“Someone said something that I didn’t like, that’s all.”

“So, you got into a fight over a comment?” Brianna asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of comment was that?”

Regina sighed, shifting on her feet.

“They said that… You were an uptight bitch who’s probably unable to give me an orgasm.”

Brianna chuckled softly, gently rubbing her thumb over Regina’s bruised knuckles.

“And instead of telling them that I’m more than capable, you got into a fist fight over it.”

“I just hate it when people think you’re some kind of timid, helpless piece of rock.” Regina admitted, blushing softly.

“You’re so much better than that.”

Brianna sighed, but there was a small smile spreading on her lips.

“You’re an idiot. Come on, let me patch you up.”

Regina didn’t protest this time, just followed her girlfriend with a smile.


	94. Hair Saloon At Home

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Regina doing each other's hair

Regina sighed happily, lolling her head back against Brianna’s hands with a satisfied little purr.

“Am I pulling too hard?” Brianna asked, gently separating the tresses with the hairbrush.

“No.” Regina said softly, her eyes slipping close.

“It’s pretty great.”

Brianna smiled, taking the silky locks between her fingers, and started braiding them expertly.

Regina could seriously fall asleep as Brianna worked on her hair; the gentle pulling was lulling her into near slumber.

Brianna made a beautiful half updo, with the sides braided expertly, and Regina hummed in appreciation when she saw herself in the mirror.

“Lovely.” she said, touching the braids gingerly.

“Now, can I do yours?”

“Well, you can try.” Brianna chuckled, but she sat down obediently.

Brushing Brianna’s hair was a little harder, due to her thick curls, but after some tugging and hissing, it finally started behaving under Regina’s fingers.

Regina had some trouble arranging all that hair into braids, but she managed, working through them with nimble fingers.

Brianna ended up with two braided pigtails, and she smiled, pulling Regina down onto her lap.

“Thank you.” she said, kissing her on the lips.

“It looks great.”

Regina hummed, fiddling with one of her pigtails while Brianna petted her hairdo.

“Now we are both beautiful.” Regina joked, and Brianna laughed, kissing her again gently.


	95. High School AU First Meeting

Anonymous asked: Highschool au where Regina meeting Brianna for the first time.

It wasn’t hard to spot her, considering she was sitting all alone, and since Regina checked her out on Facebook, the wild bush of hair was also hard to miss.

She walked over to the other girl, suddenly feeling a little shy. From up close, she was really pretty…

“Brianna May?”

The girl looked up, a little confused. Regina cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Uhm… I’m Regina Taylor, I was assigned as your lab partner in chemistry…?”

The girl’s eyes lit up with recognition, and she smiled, immediately scooting over to give her space.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.”

Regina nodded, sitting down next to her. She couldn’t help but notice that the other girl was blushing too.

“Uhm…” Brianna hummed, avoiding Regina’s eyes as her cheeks turned even redder.

“Put these on.”

She handed Regina the safety glasses, and the blonde took them with a grateful little smile.

“So… What are we blowing up?” Regina joked, trying to break the tension. Luckily, Brianna started laughing.

“Hopefully nothing.”

Regina laughed, her heart fluttering as Brianna gave her a soft smile, her cheeks still so beautifully pink Regina wanted to melt.

Well, the chemistry was clearly working already.


	96. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, dom/sub, punishment

Anonymous asked: Maylor - dom!reg spanking sub!bri as punishment because she flirts with joan or something like that

The next hit landed, catching Brianna on the top of her thighs, and she gave a little sob, jumping.

“A-ah…four, thank you, Ma'am.”

Regina smirked, bringing her hand down again on the reddened flesh, causing Brianna to cry out.

“You disappointed me.” Regina growled, spanking her again, and Brianna could barely squeeze out the number.

“You are mine, and yet, you flirt with everyone.”

“I’m sorry…” Brianna sobbed, trembling over Regina’s lap.

“I swear I won’t do it again!”

Regina spanked her on both asscheeks, and Brianna whimpered, rocking against Regina’s thighs.

“You see, I don’t believe you.” Regina teased, digging her fingers into the sensitive flesh.

“You keep misbehaving.”

She delivered the next three blows in quick succession, and poor Brianna had a hard time keeping up with the hits.

“Uhm… Ten, thank you, Ma'am.”

Her ass was flaming red, she was sobbing, and her arousal was leaking all over Regina’s jeans.

She was a perfect wreck, just like how it should be.

“Five more hits.” Regina whispered into Brianna’s ears.

“You can do it, come on.”

Brianna sobbed, screaming as the last hits landed. Her skin ached like hell.

“Alright, that’s it.” Regina cooed, scooping her up in her arms and kissing her cheek.

“You did well.”

Brianna snifled, hiding her face in her neck. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Regina promised, kissing her once again before retrieving the soothing balm for Brianna’s ass.


	97. Jealousy

Anonymous asked: Regina being jealous and a bit possessive over someone flirting with Brianna please

Regina growled as she saw the girl talking to Brianna, giggling at every word her girlfriend said.

She was pretty, in a very short, tight dress, and Regina couldn’t help but feel a little bit insecure.

Not to mention, Brianna was hers- how dare she flirt with her!

When the girl touched Brianna’s arm, she finally had enough.

She marched over to them, slithering up against Brianna’s side with an angry huff, making the girl take a cautious step back.

“Back off.” Regina growled.

Brianna snickered softly against her side, and the girl mumbled something before she all but ran away.

“That was cute.” Brianna laughed, kissing Regina’s cheek who huffed again.

“How dare she!” she whined, holding onto Brianna tighter.

“You’re mine!”

Brianna laughed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

“Of course I am. You don’t need to worry about anything.”

Regina grinned smugly, puckering her lips for another kiss.

No one could take Brianna away from her, or they would be in for a wild ride.


	98. Mafia AU Part 7

Anonymous asked: Mafia AU, after the birth of their child, a man threats Reg and the baby and Bri has no other option than to find him and kill him because no one messes with her family

The man struggled a bit still, but then the life finally left his eyes, and he slumped in Brianna’s arms.

Brianna growled, throwing the corpse down on the ground and pulling her knife out, her hands still trembling with anger.

She usually preferred sending her henchmen after people, but this was personal. He threatened Regina and their newborn baby, and he made the biggest mistake of his life with that.

Brianna was still fuming on the way home, but she immediately softened when she opened the door and the familiar scent of home hit her nose.

She found Regina in the nursery, breastfeeding their baby, and all the anger melted off her.

Regina looked up, giving her a soft smile.

“Is it done?” She asked, and Brianna nodded, walking over to them to kiss her.

She stroked a finger down their baby’s cheek, making her let out a little gurgling sound, holding onto Regina’s chest with all her might.

“No one will ever hurt you.” Brianna promised, kissing their daughter’s head before pressing her forehead together with Regina’s.

“I will make sure of it.”

Regina smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss, absolutely melting every negative emotion as Brianna let herself lost in the feeling of having her little family around her.

Alive, safe, and well.


	99. Insult War

Anonymous asked: someone Insults Regina, and Brianna insults them back. Mercilessly. Bri somehow starts some sort of insult battle. and seeing the blushy and adorable Bri get furious for the first time makes Regina's brain kinda short-circuit.

Regina actually wanted to leave the dude behind- she just didn’t see the point of fighting today.

But this time, it was her gentle, soft-spoken girlfriend who got in trouble.

“What is your problem?” The guy shouted afted Regina, his eyes glued to her ass.

“Parading around in that little skirt and when getting all prissy when someone flirts with you. Typical slut.”

It seemed like Brianna wasn’t having this insult, and she got up in the guy’s face, much to Regina’s surprise.

“What did you call her, you big pile of shit?” Brianna growled, jabbing her finger into the guy’s chest.

“What does it matter?” The guy chuckled, though his voice was a little nervous.

“Because I won’t let anyone hurt my girlfriend, especially disgusting pigs like you.” Brianna snarled, taking a step closer and all but backing the guy against the counter.

“I know what your problem is. You’re a disgusting, stinky motherfucker who hasn’t fucked anyone in years because you’re so vile that no one wants to touch you, and you have to take your pathetic insecurity out on young, pretty girls!”

Regina just stared in awe. She has never heard Brianna throwing insults at anybody, and if she wanted to be honest, this sudden powerful scene made her feel a little hot all over.

Brianna finally left the gaping dude behind, grabbing Regina’s hand and leading her outside.

“This was hot.” Regina breathed, and Brianna blushed, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I had to give hime a piece of my mind!”

“I’m so glad you did.” Regina purred, blinking up at Brianna with adoration.

“And I hope I will get to see this side of your more often.”

Brianna laughed softly, wrapping her arms around her still smirking girlfriend and leading her away.


	100. I Can't Give Up On You, So Please, Don't Give Up On Yourself

Anonymous asked: ''i cant give up on you, so please don't give up on yourself'' with Maylor

Regina took Brianna’s hands into hers, caressing them with her thumbs. They were clammy and chilly, it made Regina’s heart ache.

Brianna looked practically lifeless, her eyes dull and staring into nothing as she lay in bed, curled up into a small ball.

“You need to eat something.” Regina tried, but Brianna didn’t reply. She hasn’t spoken to Regina in days.

Regina felt her throat seize with tears, and she blinked hard to hold them back.

She hated seeing Brianna like this, so beaten down and grey, like she lost every ounce of her will to live.

“Please.” Regina tried again, kissing her palm.

“Just a little bit. You need to eat something.”

Brianna still didn’t answer, just closed her eyes and curled up smaller, and Regina’s tears started flowing freely.

“I can’t give up on you.” Regina whispered, pressing her forehead against Brianna’s hand.

“So please, don’t give up on yourself.”

Brianna drew in a sharp breath, but she still didn’t speak, and Regina gave a little sob.

She wanted to help, so desperately, but she didn’t know how.

Nothing was working when Brianna was having an episode like this one.

She felt Brianna’s hand move, and her fingera wrapped around Regina’s for a second, and it made Regina’s heart soar.

This was still a victory, albeit a small one.

And maybe, if Regina keeps trying, then Brianna will see that it was worth to keep fighting.

And then she won’t give up, just like Regina wouldn’t.


	101. Coffee Shop AU

Anonymous asked: Coffee shop AU, Regina, a barista meets a cute customer named Brianna. She falls head over heels for her immediately.

The girl always ordered the same: a large Americano and a buttered croissant, and her smile was always the softest thing Regina has ever seen.

She has been coming to her coffee shop for a few months now, but Regina didn’t really have the courage to ask her out.

The girl always sat at the table closest to the counter with her lecture notes, and sometimes Regina caught her stealing glances towards her.

“Did you like your coffee?” Regina asked, and the girl looked up, shaking her wild curls out of her face and giving her a kind smile.

“I always do.” she replied softly, giving Regina a look that she couldn’t decipher, but it made her blush all the same.

What if she gave it a try? Worst thing that happens, the girl will reject her.

So Regina finally gathered her courage and scribbled her phone number on the bill, anxiously handind it over to the girl.

She just hummed, paid, and then left, and Regina felt heartbroken. She messed this up. Now, the girl must think she’s some kind of freak.

Just when she got home, she got a text, signed as “Brianna, the Americano girl”, asking her out on a date, and Regina squealed happily.

She texted back an affirmative answer, and she received a thousan heart emojis from Brianna in response.

That night, Regina dreamt of kisses that tasted like strong coffee and buttered croissants, as well as bushy curls and gentle smiles.


	102. High School AU Breakdown

Anonymous asked: Highschool AU, Brianna disappears for awhile until Regina goes to the school bathroom, where Brianna is having a mental breakdown and hiding from everyone.

Regina was growing more and more worried. She couldn’t find Brianna everywhere, and it made her heart clench uncomfortably.

She looked for her girlfriend everywhere before she found her locked inside a toilet stall, sobbing her heart out.

“What happened?” Regina asked, plastering herself against the door.

“Dove, please let me inside.”

Brianna unlocked the door for her, and Regina’s heart broke as she saw her sitting on the floor, her cheeks pale and her tears streaming down on them.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked, placing a comforting hand on Brianna’s knee.

Brianna snifled, wiping at her eyes.

“Just… Everything is too much with the exams and all that…”

Regina sighed, brushing her hair out of her face gently. She knew Brianna could majorly overstress things.

She scooted closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close against her side, letting Brianna lean into her.

“But you are so smart.” Regina said softly.

“You will be alright, and you know that.”

Brianna sighed, tucking her face away in Regina’s neck.

“I’m just really exhausted.”

“I know.” Regina said, kissing the side of her head.

“You need to relax a little bit. In fact, how about I come over this afternoon, and we watch some cheesy movie? You need to have a no study day.”

Brianna laughed softly, nodding, and Regina kissed her gently.

She pulled her girlfriend to her feet, and gave her one last big hug to fully calm her.


	103. Mafia AU With A Twist Part 2

Anonymous asked: Mafia AU, mob boss regina saving a kidnapped and injured brianna

Her men opened fire on the kidnappers, catching them off guard.

Regina ran through the bloodbath to her girlfriend, who was tied to a chair, looking drowsy.

“Hey.” Regina said softly, gently patting her cheek.

“Do you hear me?”

Brianna opened her eyes, and she smiled tiredly when she spotted Regina.

“You came for me.” she said, and Regina smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Of course I did.”

Brianna had a nasty gash on her forehead and her arm, and Regina made a mental note to treat them once they were out of her.

Her men were still shooting at the kidnappers, and Regina had enough time to untie Brianna before shooting the other mob boss in the head.

She let Brianna lean onto her side, resting hed weight on her.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Regina said softly, and Brianna nodded.

Regina led her out, away from the danger, keeping her safe and protected against her side.


	104. Crush

Anonymous asked: freddie and joan teasing reg about her crush on brianna and she’s like a blushy mess

“Ooh, here comes your knight in shining armour.”

Regina groaned, swatting at Freddie’s head, making her friend snicker.

Brianna looked towards them, sending Regina a soft smile before going back to tuning her guitar, and Regina felt her heart flutter.

“She’s right, though.” Joan giggled, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“We all know you’re into her.”

“Keep your voice down!” Regina gasped, snarling at Joan.

Freddie and Joan just giggled, elbowing each other playfully, making Regina roll her eyes.

“Reg?”

Regina turned crimson red as Brianna called her name, and Freddie cooed next to her.

“Oh, she’s calling for you!”

Regina groaned, but she immediately grinned as she reached Brianna’s side.

“Yes?” she asked, and Brianna’s smile widened, gently touching her arm.

“There’s a section in this song that…”

Joan and Freddie made loud kissing noises, making both Regina and Brianna blushed.

Well, okay, they were too obvious, that was for sure.


	105. Webcam Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: anything w more regina n brianna having web cam sessions

“You like this a lot, don’t you? So do our viewers, it seems.”

The raspy chuckle Brianna let out made Regina shiver, and she moaned in response, pushing back on the thick dildo.

The coins immediately started rolling in: they loved it when Brianna talked a little dirty.

“She’s such a slut, isn’t she?” Brianna growled, snapping her hips forward until they were flush against Regina’s butt.

“She likes getting fucked hard.”

“I do!” Regina moaned obscenely, and her needy voice caused their viewers to go buckwild, paying even more.

She started fucking back on Brianna’s strap, tossing her head back with a loud whine, explosing the long column of her neck.

Brianna used this oppurtinity to bite her- another thing people seemed to be really into-, and Regina keened high in her throat.

Brianna’s hands sneaked forward to pinch Regina’s nipples, adding more pleasure to the mix as she kept fucking into her girlfriend.

“What do you think?” Brianna breathed, rolling her hips into Regina.

“Should I make her come on my strap?”

Excited comments started flooding in, and Brianna chuckled, gripping onto Regina’s hips harder.

She angled her hips to fuck directly into Regina’s sweet spot, making her pant and thrust her hips back, squeezing around the dildo greedily.

More comments and coins started rolling in as Regina kept whining, her breasts jiggling in front of the camera as Brianna fucked her at a quick pace.

Brianna started toying with her clit along with with fucking into her G-spot, and Regina finally came with a loud, pornographic moan.

“Yeah, that was good, wasn’t it?” Brianna laughed, giving Regina’s ass a slap as she pulled out.

They waited until the last of the money rolled in, then they said goodbye to their viewers, turning off the cam and removing their masks.

“It really was good.” Regina teased, pulling Brianna into a much softer kiss that was only reserved for the two of them.


	106. Why So Jealous?

Anonymous asked: hii, i send you the maylor ask the other day, the one where reg is jealous of brianna but they’re best friends, can you do the sequel? like maybe brianna ask reg why she’s so jealous and she finally confess her feelings. thank u so much!

“What was that?”

Regina threw her hair over her shoulder with a little huff, pretending to be nonchalant.

“What was what?” she asked innocently, and Brianna chuckled, giving her a funny look.

“Why did you wedge yourself between me and Joan like that? You were…weird.”

Regina swallowed thickly, avoiding Brianna’s searching eyes.

Fuck. This was not good. Brianna wasn’t supposed to find out…!

“Reg.” Brianna said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Regina had half the mind to lie. She could come up with some bullshit excuse, but the thing is, it was too obvious, and she would never get away with it.

“I…” she had to clear her throat before she started again.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“I won’t.” Brianna promised, and Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes to not see her reaction.

“I… I have feelings for you. Like… Erm, you know.”

She cracked an eye open, and her heart fluttered when she saw that Brianna was utterly beaming.

“So, I guessed right.” Brianna chuckled softly, stepping closer to Regina until they were very close.

“Thank God.”

“What do you mean, thank god?” Regina asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Brianna cupped her cheeks and kissed her sweetly, and that was all the answer Regina needed.


	107. Clingy

Anonymous asked: maylor where regina is just so clingy with brianna but she doesn’t want to admit it but bri loves her anyway

Regina clutched onto Brianna’s hand, plastering herself against her side, causing Brianna to chuckle softly.

“What is it?” she asked, and Regina blinked up at her innocently.

“Nothing.” Regina replied simply, but Brianna couldn’t stop smirking.

Regina was always like that: she would cling onto Brianna, and then she would act like nothing happened.

She was extremely cuddly: she couldn’t go a day without sitting on Brianna’s lap, or being tucked under her arm safely.

But whenever Brianna jokingly called her out on it, Regina vehemently denied it.

“I’m not clingy.” she huffed, literally sitting on Brianna’s lap.

“I’m not at all that cuddly.”

“Of course not.” Brianna teased, playfully pinching her nose.

“You’re so not clingy.”

“Yeah, I’m not.” Regina replied, tucking her face away in Brianna’s neck.

“The least clingy girl in the whole world.” Brianna laughed, and Regina hummed, curling up smaller on her lap.

Brianna just grinned, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her totally not clingy, not cuddly girlfriend close.


	108. Don't Wanna Let You Go

Anonymous asked: Bri spent nearly a year in another country to finish her PhD and when she returned home Reg just couldn't let her go even to the bathroom alone, she just missed her wife so much (and she is also very proud of her for now being a doctor)

“Reg, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

Brianna chuckled softly, but Regina just held on tighter.

She had been even more clingy than usual: ever since Brianna came back, she just didn’t want to let her go, and though it was cute, it was also a little annoying, as she wouldn’t let Brianna out of her sight.

“I missed you so much.” Regina whined, kissing her cheek.

“I want to be with you.”

Brianna cooed, kissing her on the lips gently, making Regina purr.

“I missed you too, Princess. But I’m back now, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Regina sighed, burrowing under Brianna’s arms, sighing happily when Brianna wrapped her arms around her.

“I know.” Regina said, blinking up at her.

“But it’s been a year, Bri…”

Brianna sighed, nodding. She also hated being away from her wife for so long, and she couldn’t wait to hold her in her arms again.

“We will make up for the lost time, I promise.” Brianna said, and Regina grinned.

“I sure hope so, dr. May.”

Brianna blushed at the name, and Regina cooed.

“That’s right. You’re a doctor now. It’s amazing.”

She stood on the tips of her toes to give Brianna a kiss, making her smile.

“Now, let your doctor pee, okay?”

Regina snickered, but she finally let go of Brianna’s hands for a few minutes.


	109. Alternative Funny How Love Is Fight Scene

Anonymous asked: Funny How love is verse,during the Girls vs Micheal part, Brianna gets hit by Micheal in the process of protecting Regina. And Regina pretty much snaps

Regina was absolutely shocked, unable to do anything, just watched as her friends plummeted her father.

She couldn’t believe this was real: she couldn’t believe how brave her girlfriend was, attacking such a scary man viciously.

Brianna was like an angry tiger, clawing at Michael, pure rage glowing in her eyes as she hit him, over and over again.

But then Michael swung at her, hitting her across the face, making Brianna stumble back.

This immediately made Regina snap out of her shock, and she all but pounced on her father, catching him off-guard.

“Don’t you dare.” Regina hissed, slapping at him desperately.

“I don’t care what you do to me, but leave them alone!”

She didn’t care she was screaming like a madwoman, or that her hits were pretty much just slapping and pushing at Michael.

All she cared about was that monster finally getting what he deserved.

Her interference made the girls perk up, and they attacked him with renewed force, while Regina ran off to take care of Brianna.

“Are you okay?” she asked gently, pulling her back onto her feet.

“I am.” Brianna said, gently squeezing her hand.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.”

*

They sat for a long time after everything was done, holding onto each other.

“I cannot believe you attacked him like that.” Regina said softly, tucking her face away in Brianna’s neck.

“You’re a vicious nerd.”

Brianna laughed, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her face.

“And I can’t believe you jumped in to save me. You’re tough.”

Regina smiled shyly, pressing their lips together.

She could finally relax now in her girlfriend’s arms, and that was the only thing that mattered.


	110. You Need To Do Better

Anonymous asked: Bri gets dumped over the phone on valentines day. Regina sees this as an opportunity to finally get the girl of her dreams and ask her out on a valentines date. But she has to get through Brianna's little mental breakdown first.

“It’s not even that I loved him so much.” Brianna sighed, wiping at her eyes.

“It’s just the humiliation.”

Regina nodded, rubbing her back comfortingly. She tried really hard not to show how pleased she was that that asshole was out of Brianna’s life.

Maybe now she would have a chance, she thought giddily.

But no, first, Brianna needed her a friend only.

“On Valentine’s day…” Brianna chuckled bitterly.

“Over the fucking phone.”

“He didn’t deserve you, Brianna.” Regina said softly. “He never did.”

Brianna hummed, placing a hand over Regina’s that was resting on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

“Maybe you’re right.” Brianna said, the tears drying in her eyes quickly.

“Maybe I deserve someone better. Someone who would always be here for me.”

“Yes.” Regina said quietly, blushing. She was the one Brianna needed, but how was she supposed to say that out loud?

“I… I will always be here for you.” Regina tried, and Brianna smiled.

“I know.”

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Now or never.

“Brianna,” she said softly, “would you ever give me a shot? Like… That? As in… Dating? Not now, I know it’s too early, but… One day?”

Brianna was silent for a while, then she gave Regina a smile that made her heart flutter happily.

“Yes.” Brianna said.

“I would give you that shot.”

Her voice was sincere, and right now, that was all Regina needed.


	111. Stop The Wedding

valesweetdreams asked: Bri is about to get married and Reg finally confesses her love, she just can't stand the idea of the love of her life marrying with someone that is not her - happy ending, of course ;)

Regina felt her throat seize up painfully as Brianna turned this way and that in front of the mirror, checking out her wedding dress from every angle.

“What do you think?” Brianna asked, and Regina ducked her head.

What did she think? She thought how much she hated this. That Brianna was getting married, and she would have to sit back and watch.

“Are you okay?” Brianna asked worriedly, and Regina drew in a sharp breath.

No, she wasn’t okay. How could she be, when the woman she was deeply in love with, was marrying someone else?

“Reg.” Brianna said softly, squeezing her hand. Her eyes were so gentle and caring, Regina couldn’t handle it.

“I love you.” Regina whispered, tears filling up her eyes quickly.

“I’m in love with you.”

She avoided Brianna’s eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. Her tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she bit down on her lip to hold back her sobs.

She gasped as Brianna hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face.

“You mean it?” Brianna asked, caressing her cheek.

“Because I need to know. Because I…I love you too.”

Regina’s eyes widened, and she blinked up at Brianna.

“What?” she croaked.

“I don’t wanna marry him.” Brianna sighed. “I never really did. Because I was always in love with someone else.”

“Me?” Regina whispered, and Brianna laughed softly, wiping her tears.

“Of course, you.”

She pulled Regina onto her feet and pressed their lips together, making her sigh against her lips.

“So… You’re not getting married tomorrow?” Regina checked, and Brianna shook her head, pecking her lips again.

“No, not at all.”

Regina grinned, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her again, so happy that she felt like melting right there.


	112. Webcam Show Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: ok call me weird but i lowkey think it’s hot when girls focus on their partners 🐱 lips and if bri did that regina on their cam holy fuck

Brianna gently pushed Regina onto her back before climbing between her legs, and they already heard a few coins rolling in.

“Someone’s excited.” Brianna teased, stroking her hand down Regina’s mound.

“They aren’t the only one.”

Her hand traveled further down, teasing a finger over Regina’s lips, making her jump.

They heard more money coming in, and Brianna grinned, gently slipping the heel of her hand between them.

“You like this?” she purred, gently massaging them.

Regina wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or their viewers, but she moaned all the same, spreading her legs wider.

Brianna kept tickling her lips until she was swollen and soaking wet, whimpering and lifting her hips needily.

Brianna leaned down to lick a long stripe over them, and they heard their audience going buckwild.

Regina whined as Brianna sucked on her lips, gently flicking the swollen parts with her tongue, causing her to get insanely wet.

“More…” Regina moaned, and Brianna grinned.

“As you wish.”

She very carefully nipped the skin, and Regina cried out in ecstasy, causing their viewers to pay even more.

By the time Brianna actually started eating her out, Regina was already in Heaven, moaning and whimpering for everyone’s viewing pleasure.


	113. Really Sappy

Anonymous asked: ''Wow this is a really, really sappy song, Who is this directed to?'' ''...You..'' with Maylor

Regina hummed as she skimmed through the paper, taking in every single word written before her.

“Spanish.” Regina stated, grinning.

“I didn’t realize you spoke Spanish.”

“I did give it a try.” Brianna said, shifting on her feet. Regina’s expression was unreadable as she continued reading.

“It’s you, I adore.” Regina read, and Brianna wondered if that pink blush on her cheeks was real, or just a figment of her imagination.

Regina hummed again, staring at the paper. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she constantly swallowed it.

“Wow.” she breathed eventually, once she was done with the lyrics.

“This is a really, really sappy song. Who is it directed to?”

Brianna swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks heat up. It was directed to a certain someone, one who was surprised she knew Spanish.

“You.” Brianna breathed, so quiet Regina barely heard her.

The blonde whipped around, her blush deepening.

“Me?” she asked, and Brianna nodded, staring down at her feet.

Regina was silent for a while, before she spoke again:

“Brianna, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Brianna said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

“I know it’s weird…”

“No.” Regina said. She put the paper down and cupped Brianna’s cheek, making her heart race.

“It’s beautiful.” Regina breathed before pressing their lips together.

Brianna gasped into her mouth softly, before she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close, the lyrics and the mushiness all forgotten as she was lost in the kiss of the woman she so adored.


	114. The Perfect Birthday Gift

Anonymous asked: could you write a maylor where bri’s birthday is coming up and reg has no idea what to give her, so go to joan for an advice since she’s brianna’s best friend Thank you!

“Joan, I need your help.”

Joan looked up, surprised to see Regina fiddling with her hands nervously.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, and Regina sighed, plopping down next to her on the bench.

“I don’t know what to give Brianna on her birthday.”

Joan hummed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. It usually wasn’t easy to get Brianna anything, because she always said she had everything she needed.

“Well, I can give you a few hints.”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Joan started the list.

“Okay, so everything connected to science plays. She likes retro music, especially Hendrix. She loves animals, astronomy… And uhh, she needs conditioner for her hair!”

Regina grinned, giving Joan a hug. She suddenly got an idea and she couldn’t wait to get it for her girlfriend.

“Thanks. You helped a lot!”

With that, she ran off, leaving the chuckling Joan behind.

*

“Happy Birthday.” Regina said softly, kissing Brianna on the lips who smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

She felt the box behind Regina’s back, and gave a soft little laugh.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Of course I had to.” Regina said, pulling the box forward and handing it over.

“Open it!”

Brianna did, and she gasped: she saw a tub of conditioner (the best kind), a thick book on astronomy- and a guitar pick.

“Holy shit.” Brianna said in awe, taking it between her fingers.

“It’s a Hendrix pick!”

“It is.” Regina said, smiling. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Brianna laughed, pulling Regina into a grateful kiss.


	115. Messy Baking

Anonymous asked: maylor - regina wants to make a surprise for brianna and she tries to make a cake but cooking it’s not for her so when bri comes home and see all the mess in the kitchen she’s like: WTF did you do?

The entire kitchen looked like someone gunned it down, or as if a bomb has blown up.

Everything was covered in flour and cookie batter, from the floor to the ceiling, and Brianna couldn’t help but laugh.

Because her girlfriend was looking like she bathed in cake too.

Regina stood in the middle of the kitchen, completely covered in flour, looking absolutely miserable.

“What happened here?” Brianna laughed, and Regina groaned in response.

“This was supposed to be a surprise.” she said, blushing softly.

“I wanted to bake you a cake, but…”

She pointed at the burnt, crumbled mess on the kitchen counter, and despite that, Brianna cooed.

“This is so nice of you.” she said, kissing Regina’s cheek, or more like, a spot that was still clean.

“I’m sorry. Guess I’m not exactly a master chef.” Regina chuckled nervously, and Brianna shook her head, pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t worry about it. I appreciate the gesture.”

She kissed Regina on the lips, making her relax instantly.

Cleaning all that up was going to be a bitch, but at least Brianna could say she had a cute girlfriend, who at least tried.


	116. The Blue Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex

Anonymous asked: badass brianna is my fave brianna! can we see her with reg, teases her girlfriend in that blue suit like “do you like what you see?”

“Do you like what you see?”

Regina shivered at that raspy voice, giving a soft whine as Brianna caressed her cheek.

“I do, Ma'am.” she whispered, making Brianna grin.

She traced her thumb across Regina’s lower lip, groaning softly as Regina pressed a gentle kiss onto the pad of it.

The moment Brianna appeared in that damn blue suit, Regina knew she was done for. She looked so extremely sexy, so powerful and authorative in it, it made Regina week in the knees.

Or, on her knees, as she was right now.

“Show me how much you like it.” Brianna drawled, ubuttoning her suit trousers, and Regina licked her lips eagerly.

She all but surged forward and licked into her girlfriend hungrily, making Brianna moan and grip her hair.

“Good girl.” Brianna drawled, rolling her hips against Regina’s tongue.

“So damn needy, just a suit is enough for her to get soaking wet.”

Regina whimpered, clutching onto the lapels of the suit jacket as she sucked on Brianna’s clit obediently, her own parts wet and heated and begging for attention.

“So easy.” Brianna teased, moaning as Regina pushed her tongue inside, fucking into her with harsh little jabs.

She couldn’t help slip a hand between her own legs to get herself off, so damn turned on by this little powerplay she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Brianna kept thrusting her hips forward, fucking herself on Regina’s tongue until she came, rubbing herself against Regina’s lips, as if to mark her up.

Regina came soon too, working her clit through her orgasm while watching Brianna- more like her suit- with hooded eyes.

That getup definitely needed to appear in their bedroom more, Regina thought giddily.


	117. Let's Get Married, Right Now

Anonymous asked: Maylor - "I think we should get married" "Right now?" "Yes, right now"

Brianna blinked quickly, trying to make sense of what she just heard. Was that a joke…?

“Say that again.” Brianna said, and Regina scoffed, but she repeated the same sentence.

“I think we should get married.”

Not a proposal, not a “maybe”. She just decked this out for Brianna without any build-up. What the hell.

“Right now?” Brianna checked, and Regina looked at her like she was crazy, and like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, right now.” Regina replied. She saw that Brianna was still confused, so she grabbed her hands, gazing into her eyes intently.

“Look, life is short.” Regina said, blushing softly.

“Why waste any time? Why stretch this out with a proposal, wedding planning, the whole mess? Why not do it right now?”

Brianna chuckled softly, lifting Regina’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Sounds like an interesting plan.”

“A bad one?” Regina asked, and Brianna found herself shaking her head and grinning.

“No. A good one, actually.”

Regina squealed, making Brianna laugh. “For real?”

“Yes.” Brianna laughed. “Let’s go get married.”

Regina giggled, all but throwing herself into Brianna’s arms, nearly knocking her over.


	118. Get Out of The Cupboard

Anonymous asked: Maylor where Brianna tries to convince Regina to get out from the cupboard and stop acting childish even if Brianna finds her cute when Reg acts like a baby

Brianna sighed, leaning down and knocking on the door. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous.

“Reg,” she started, already feeling exhausted,

“please, open the door.”

“No.” Came Regina’s muted voice. There was some shuffling, before Regina spoke again:

“Tell Freddie that my song goes on the B-side, or I’ll stay.”

Brianna groaned, rubbing at her temples. Her girlfriend was seriously giving her a headache.

“Regina, please.” Brianna tried again, plastering herself against the door.

“Stop acting like a five years old. This is not getting us anywhere.”

“It is.” Regina replied, and Brianna could hear how smug her voice was, even through the door.

“It’s gonna get my song on the B-side.”

Brianna sighed, sliding onto the floor, her back against the door of the cupboard.

Regina may have been cute when she got all pouty, but this was plain ridiculous.

“I’ll try and talk to her.” Brianna promised, and she could clearly imagine Regina’s eyes lighting up.

God, but did she have her hands full with this chaotic woman.


	119. Other Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

twilightsforthegays asked: Maylor - in the middle of sex Regina accidentally moans out Freddie's name. she realizes what she need & she's about to apologize... but brianna doesn't mind it. especially when bri starts moaning Joan's name. 😲

Let’s just say, Regina didn’t expect this to happen.

She thought Brianna would freak out, that she would start crying and call her a cheater.

But she sure as hell didn’t expect Brianna to be into it, and then… Start moaning Joan’s name out of nowhere.

Now, truth be told, Regina wasn’t replacing Brianna with Freddie in her mind, not at all.

Actually, she was kind of imagining Freddie joining them… And thinking about Joan too…

Okay, she was more into the concept than she would dare to admit.

Now they were both sitting on the bed, duvets pulled up to their chins, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Brianna was the first to speak after a long, awkward silence.

“Do you want it?”

Regina blushed, staring down at her lap. She understood what Brianna meant right away, but she needed to be sure.

“Freddie to join us in bed.”

Regina felt her body tingle at the thought, and her heavy silence was clearly all the answer Brianna needed.

“Me too.” she said, blushing as well, though there was a dark spark in her eyes, one that Regina hasn’t seen before.

“And Joan, too.” Brianna added, and Regina couldn’t help but give a soft groan at the thought.

“So, what now?” Regina asked, fiddling with her blanket.

“Are we gonna… Like… Ask them to join us?”

“We need to have an actual conversation about this, once we are not so horny.” Brianna replied with a little chuckle.

“But… That sounds good to me.”

Regina bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. To imagine fucking Freddie and Joan and Brianna, and getting fucked by them all…

“Yeah.” Regina croaked, sending Brianna a dark look.

“It sounds good to me too.”


	120. The Only One I Need

Anonymous asked: Part 1: This is long and convoluted but I love your writing and know you would amazing at writing this little blurb. What if one day at 2:30am Bri wakes up to tons of calls from random numbers and Reg. A tightness starts in her chest as she calls Reg back, only for someone else to answer. Part 2: They tell Bri that they know reg from school and are at a party, they tell her that Reg is drunk and inconsolable. She’s crying for Bri and so they were trying to get ahold of her for Reg. Bri goes to pick her up and bring her home. Showering the poor girl because she was sick, and putting her to bed. Reg obviously confesses to Bri and asks her to stay with her. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ thank you

Brianna immediately had a bad feeling as she checked her phone, being confronted by a thousand missed calls. Some of them were from Regina, and that set her heart racing.

When she calles her back, though, an unfamiliar voice picked it up.

“Where’s Reg?” Brianna asked, her heart in her throat.

“Brianna?"the stranger asked, their voice tired and kind of desperate.

"Regina needs you.”

Brianna swallowed thickly. Her heart was pounding so fast, she was scared she would have a heart attack.

“Needs me?”

“She’s drunk out of her mind, and she keeps crying after you. She wants you, so…”

“Tell me the address, and I’ll be there.” Brianna said, already slipping off the bed and looking for her car keys.

*

Regina’s friends weren’t kidding: Regina was absolutely trashed. Her face lit up when she saw Brianna, happy tears replacing the desperate ones.

“You came for me.” Regina whispered, throwing herself into Brianna’s arms.

“I did.” Brianna said, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

“Come on, let’s take you home.”

*

Regina couldn’t really cooperate, mostly clutching onto Brianna as she put her under the shower and tried to make her at least somewhat decent.

Her mind kept whirring all the while: why did Regina need her so much…?

After she tucked her in, Regina grabbed her wrists, her eyes big and panicked.

“Don’t go.” she whimpered, squeezing her hand tighter.

“Please, I love you, stay with me…”

“You… What?” Brianna nearly choked, her heart doing a backflip. Could it be…? Waa Regina that drunk, or… Could this be real?

Regina nodded, blushing softly.

“I’ve been in love with you for years, you idiot. I cannot keep living without you.”

Brianna’s chest filled with warmth, and she tucked a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear. She couldn’t believe this was real.

“You don’t have to.” Brianna promised, giving her a smile.

“Because I’m staying.”


	121. Library Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, spanking, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Maylor... fucking in the school library in the back between the stacks. Reg punishing bri for being a bad girl.

Brianna gave a muffled whine against Regina’s hand, making her snicker into her ear.

“You don’t want people to here how desperate you are, do you?”

Brianna shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as Regina hooked her fingers, hitting her G-spot dead on.

She couldn’t fucking believe it. They were literally having kinky sex in a library, she could even hear the librarian talking!

Regina gave her ass a firm spank, making Brianna whimper and clench around her fingers.

“You were a really bad girl, Brianna.” Regina drawled, spanking her again.

“You said you wanted to study, and then you started distracting me. Awful behavior.”

“I’m sorry.” Brianna moaned, shuddering as Regina started fucking into her faster.

She clutched onto the shelf before her, gritting her teeth to keep herself from moaning out loud as Regina kept thrusting into her sweet spot, her fingers quick and merciless.

Someone spoke behind the stack Brianna was getting fucked against, and the realization that she was out here, getting fingered out of her mind while the library was full hit her again.

She came with a muffled groan, twitching as Regina fingered her through the aftershocks, giving her ass one last slap.

Brianna certainly won’t be able to look at the library in the same way again.


	122. Shyer Than She Seems

Anonymous asked: Maylor where Regina is a flirty girl and everything but when it comes to Brianna she’s just a shy baby and keep blushing whenever Brianna looks at her or compliments her

Regina seemed like this typical, confident girl who could charm your head off with a great pickup line.

And that worked- until she met Brianna.

Because around her, she turned into a blushing mess.

She just couldn’t handle the affection she was receiving from Brianna, constantly giggling and turning pink like a teenager experiencing love for the first time.

Was it strange?

Yes.

Was it adorable as hell?

Yes.

Was it adorable as hell, according to Brianna?

Hell to the fucking yes.

Brianna never enjoyed anything in her life as much as making her girlfriend blush, cooing at her and pinching her cheek.

“You’re so adorable.” Brianna mused, and Regina turned bright red, ducking her head shyly.

“Am I?” she asked, looking up at Brianna innocently, and she grinned.

“The cutest thing in the entire world.”

Regina sighed dreamily, tucking her face away in Brianna’s neck, making her chuckle.

So, yeah. Maybe Regina was a little controversial like that.

But that is why Brianna adored her so much.


	123. Run Away

Anonymous asked: Maylor - "You can always run away if you are not happy" "I will only be happy if I'm with you"

Regina wanted to tear her dress into pieces. It was pretty, classic- but now she could only see it as ugly.

“I don’t want to marry him.” Regina huffed, making a disgusted frown at her reflection.

“This is the worst idea I ever had.”

Brianna sighed softly, standing behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

“You know, you can always run away if you’re not happy.” She tried to laugh, but it was kind of forced this time.

“I will only be happy if I’m with you.” Regina said, lacing their fingers together; her hands were shaking.

“I love you so much.” Regina whispered, her eyes stinging with tears.

“I wanna be with you. Let’s escape together.”

Brianna sighed, kissing Regina’s shoulder gently, brushing her hair out of the way.

“I wish it was that simple.”

She spun Regina around and pulled her into a deep kiss, and Regina gave a soft whimper against her lips, one that broke Brianna’s heart.

God, how she wished things were that simple, really. She would run away with her love in a heartbeat.

But this was reality, not a fairytale, and Brianna didn’t know if they would ever get their happy ending.


	124. The Photographer And The Model

Anonymous asked: Photographer!Regina and Model!Brianna Falling for eachother during a photoshoot

“How is it?” Brianna asked, leaning back on the couch and stretching out her long legs.

Regina blushed softly: she had worked with gorgeous models before, but Brianna in her blazer and suit pants and her high-heels took her breath away in a way no one else did before.

“Great.” Regina said softly, snapping another picture, making sure to capture the complexity of Brianna’s beauty.

She wasn’t pretty in a way that some other models were: she was more angular, more strict, in a way, but maybe that is why Regina was so into her.

She shot like a thousand photos, and she couldn’t have been more satisfied with the outcome.

“Thank you.” Regina said, packing her stuff away.

“It was a joy working with you.”

“Same.” Brianna said, blushing softly. She seemed a little hesitant, before she spoke:

“Uhm… Do you wanna grab a drink, or something?”

She looked at Regina hopefully, and she felt her heart race.

“Well… I would love that.” Regina admitted, feeling her cheeks heat.

Brianna nodded, utterly beaming, and Regina wished she still had her camera out to take a picture of that smile.


	125. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Bri and Reg having a sleepover and experimenting really quietly because Bri’s parents are home.. maybe halfway through her dad knocks on the door to say good night 😬

“Quiet.”

Regina whined, biting into the sleeve of her top to muffle her whimpers.

“But it’s so good, Bri…” Regina moaned, gasping when Brianna slipped in a second finger.

“I know.” Brianna chuckled softly, kissing Regina’s neck.

“It was good for me too.” she hooked her fingers, grinning as she finally hit Regina’s G-spot.

Regina nearly screamed, but she remembered that they were supposed to be silent, and she bit her lip, trying to hold herself back.

Brianna started moving her fingers again, as well rucking up Regina’s shirt to mouth at her nipples, and it was really hard to shut up.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, making the girls freeze.

“It’s okay, uhm… We’re sleeping soon!” Brianna yelled, covering them with a blanket.

“I just wanted to say good night…” Harold said, pushing down the handle, and Brianna all but screamed.

“No, Dad, it’s fine, you can go to bed!”

“Okay, then.” Harold said, releasing the handle and shuffling away.

“That was close…” Regina chuckled, and Brianna groaned.

“I need a lock. Now, where were we…?”

Regina grinned, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep silent in case Brianna’s parents would want to come in again.


	126. Sex In The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Bri and reg high in a park hidden away laying in the sunlight doing naughty things 😈

The tall trees gave them shelter from the watchful eyes, hiding them perfectly as they lay on the grass, basking in the warm sunshine and each other.

Brianna groaned as Regina’s fingers slipped inside her, her warm lips attached to Brianna’s neck.

She tangled their legs together, and slid into Regina herself, making her let out a soft whine.

“Are there any bugs here?” Regina asked breathlessly as Brianna thumbed her clit.

“Who cares?” Brianna laughed, kissing over Regina’s neck.

“I only care about you.”

Regina cooed, which turned into a moan as Brianna thrusted into her sweet spot, sending delighted chills all over her body.

She scissored her own fingers, searching- and Brianna shuddered, tightening around her fingers like a vice.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are in the sunshine?” Brianna asked, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face.

“So are you, fuck!” Regina moaned, spreading her legs further apart for the next delicious thrusts.

“Bri, please…”

Brianna picked up her pace inside her, fucking into Regina hard and fast, intent on getting her off.

Regina truly looked gorgeous, like a fairy spread out on the grass, flushed and panting, her hair like a golden halo.

She came with a little sob, shuddering through her orgasm. Then she rolled onto Brianna, slipping deeper into her.

It didn’t take long for Brianna to come like that, muffling her moan in Regina’s neck as her girlfriend fucked her through her orgasm.

They lay there for a while, catching their breaths, enjoying the warmth of the late spring Sun, and their own heated bodies.


	127. (Hopefully) Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, anal fingering, biting, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Can I have the dirtiest, raunchiest sex between Bri and Reg you can muster? Pretty please 🥺😳🥴

The sob Regina let out was like music to Brianna’s ears, and she grinned, sinking her teeth into her neck.

“You are mine.” Brianna growled, snapping her hips forward again.

“Yes!” Regina cried, clawing at the sheets helplessly as Brianna pounded into her mercilessly.

She felt stretched and full beyond belief; it was too much, and somehow she wanted more.

She shuddered as Brianna added a second finger, cooing when Regina’s hole fluttered and squeezed around it, sucking her in deeper.

“I like filling you up.” Brianna smirked, pulling back to watch as her strap-on disappeared into Regina, along with her fingers that were pumping in and out of her ass.

“I own every single part of you.”

Regina moaned in response, fucking back against Brianna. Her nerve endings were on fire, her whole body trembling and sweating as she was completely being owned by her girlfriend.

The next thrust had her crying out again, tossing her head back as she clenched around the thick dildo and the fingers inside her.

“Harder!” Regina whimpered, thrusting back again. Brianna’s answer was a firm spank on her ass, and Regina whined.

“Ask me nicely.” Brianna growled, biting Regina’s neck again and sucking a possessive mark into the skin.

“Please,” Regina whimpered,

“please, fuck me harder, I need it…”

Brianna had mercy on her, aiming her hips to fuck directly into Regina’s G-spot, while she scissored her fingers inside her hole, stretching her out.

Regina was practically howling with pleasure now as she got higher and higher, every sensation heightened, and so, so delicious.

Brianna gave her ass another harsh slap, and it finally did it: Regina came, squirting all over the couch, head thrown back and lips open on a loud moan.

Brianna slipped a hand between her legs, gathering her wetness and thrusting her fingers inside Regina’s mouth.

She groaned as Regina sucked on them obediently, leaning close to her.

“Good girl.” she drawled, and Regina moaned happily at the praise.


	128. Don't Leave Yet

Anonymous asked: Maylor - "Don't you dare leave me alone right now, not when I didn't say 'I love you' yet"

Regina wanted to scream, wanted to trash the entire room. She wanted to tear her own hair out, and throw a fit like a toddler.

But she was more mature than that. Or wasn’t she? The only thing she knew for sure is that she didn’t want Brianna to leave, at all.

Brianna didn’t seem to want to leave, either. She kept sighing as she was packing her stuff, her face grim and exhausted.

“I thought it would be easier.” Brianna said quietly, chewing on her lip.

“I thought I could just leave, but…”

“Then don’t leave.” Regina cut her off. She hated how shaky her voice was.

“Stay.”

“I can’t.” Brianna said, blinking rapidly to hold back her own tears.

“No.” Regina snifled, trembling like a leaf. She just wanted to fall apart.

“Brianna, don’t. Don’t you dare leave me alone right now, not when I didn’t say I love you yet!”

Brianna looked up, seemingly surprised, and Regina ducked her head, biting her lip.

“You do?” Brianna asked, taking a step closer to her.

“You really do?”

“Yes.” Regina whispered, feeling the tears running down her face.

“I know I should have said that before, so you wouldn’t doubt it.”

Brianna was silent for a while, then she spoke again:

“Do you think we could still fix this?”

Regina nodded hastily, wringing her hands.

“Yes. Yes, I think so.”

Brianna hummed, staring down at her suitcase for a few, agonizing seconds.

Then she slammed it shut and stopped packing altogether.


	129. Cuddle And Make Up

Anonymous asked: Maylor when after a stupid argument Brianna is still mad at Regina but Reg really misses her girlfriend so she goes to her in bedroom and become clingy af and Bri can’t be mad when her girl is so cute

Regina walked as quietly as possible, nearing the bed on the tips of her toes.

It was dark in the room, but Regina could tell Brianna wasn’t sleeping yet. Regina knew she wasn’t.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she finally reached the bed. She hated fighting with Brianna, especially about something so ridiculous, and she just wanted things to be okay again.

She slipped into the bed beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind and burying her face in her neck.

Brianna squeaked softly, turning her head, and Regina burrowed deeper into her warmth.

“What?” Brianna asked, but Regina didn’t reply, just threw her leg over Brianna’s hips, tangling them together.

Brianna couldn’t help but laugh. She was still a little angry at Regina, but the way she was clinging to her like a koala made her heart melt.

She rolled onto her back, pulling Regina against her chest, and Regina all but purred, rubbing her cheek against her skin.

“You know that we still need to talk about this, right?” Brianna asked, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face.

Regina nodded, pressing a little kiss onto her collarbone, completely moulding herself against Brianna, until they were practically glued together.

Brianna smiled, kissing the top of Regina’s head.

To be honest, she slept much better with her cuddly girlfriend in her arms.


	130. Single Mum Part 2

Anonymous asked: Some weeks ago I sent that ask about Regina having a child and being afraid to tell Brianna... can we have a follow up with Felix asking Brianna to be his mum too?

Things were going really okay- they already kind of felt like a family, the three of them.

Still, it completely blew Brianna’s mind away when Felix just casually asked her to be her Mum.

They were playing trains again, Felix’s favorite, when he suddenly tapped on Brianna’s leg.

“What’s wrong?” Brianna asked, ruffling his hair lovingly.

Felix looked up at him with big eyes. “Will you be my Mummy?”

Brianna’s heart did a little backflip, and she blinked down at Felix.

“Really?” She asked, her voice wavering a little, and Felix nodded casually.

“Yes. I would really like that.”

Brianna had a hard time keeping her tears at bay after that.

When she next looked up, she spotted Regina in the doorway, smiling through her tears.

Brianna rose to her feet and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

“Did you hear that?” Brianna asked, her voice choked up with emotions.

“He asked you to be his Mum too.” Regina whispered, grinning so widely it must have hurt.

“I told you that he loves you.”

Brianna nodded, grinning. She kissed the side of Regina’s head, looking back on her son lovingly.

Their son.


	131. Cupids

Anonymous asked: Joan and Freddie playing cupid because Regina and Brianna are so obvious and everyone can see they love each other but not them

“Come on, I know you think she’s hot.”

Brianna nearly spat out her drink, looking up at Joan with confusion.

“Who?”

“Regina.” Joan replied, grinning widely as Brianna blushed at the mention of her name.

“It’s so obvious. You look like you would kiss the ground she walks on.”

“Stop it.” Brianna croaked, ducking her head, but Joan took it as an absolute yes.

It was so clear these two were into each other, and the Mercury-Deacon operation wasn’t going to let them pine for each other anymore.

“Tell her how you feel.” Freddie said to Regina from where they were sitting just a few metres away from Brianna and Joan.

“Don’t be a pussy.”

“But she doesn’t like me back…” Regina whined, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

“Of course she does. Come on, darling, ask her out!”

Regina stared at Brianna longingly, before taking a deep breath and rising to her feet, walking over to Brianna uncertainly.

“Hey.” She greeted her softly, blushing.

“Do you, uhm. Do you wanna grab a drink or something?”

Brianna cleared her throat awkwardly, but there was a small smile playing at her lips, and she nodded.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

They were too occupied with staring at each other with heart eyes, so they couldn’t see Freddie and Joan high-five each other behind them.


	132. Comedic Couple

twilightsforthegays asked: Regina and Brianna being a COMEDIC DUO. Like they're in the studio, Bri trips & falls, & instead of asking if she's ok Reg plays "ba dumb ts" on her drums. Just being THAT couple

If you asked Brianna and Regina what kept them together, what fueled their relationship, they would have probably said teasing and making fun of each other.

Not a single romantic gesture could compare to Brianna laughing her ass off whenever Regina failed to hit a high note.

“Oh, Princess.” Brianna cooed,

“you sound like a puppy trying to bark.”

Regina snickered, grabbing her drumsticks and throwing them at Brianna, just making her giggle even more.

There was never any genuine malice in these little shenanigans. Sure, they fought, but these weren’t fights at all.

Whenever they were sort of being assholes to each other, they still kept staring with heart eyes, which confused their other bandmembers and friends to no end.

Brianna was literally in the middle of cooing and teasing Regina some more, as she took a wrong turn and tripped over some tangled up wires, landing elegantly on her ass.

Instead of being worried about her girlfriend’s well-being, Regina played a playful tune on her drum, and then burst out laughing.

And in the middle of all that, Brianna was looking up at Regina like she was the center of her word.

And though Regina was literally laughing at her girlfriend, the love was visceral in her eyes.

Who could understand them?


	133. Show & Tell

Anonymous asked: Regina trying to tell Brianna she loves her and wants to date her by showing, not telling but bri is super oblivious and its driving her crazy and its gone to the point of actually telling her since she can't take it anymore (Bonus: Freddie watching regina's attempts and enjoying her suffering)

No matter what Regina did, the message didn’t seem to be getting across.

Though she really tried, the poor thing, and couldn’t understand why Brianna didn’t catch on.

She brought her flowers. Took her to a petting zoo. Constantly complimented her. Only wore white for a week after Brianna told her that it was her favorite color.

Yet, Brianna didn’t seem to realize the truth, and she took what Regina had to give blissfully, and in total oblivion.

Freddie, the little shit was enjoying it so much, constantly laughing at Regina while she did another ridiculous gesture to try and get Brianna to understand.

It was extremely frustrating, and eventually, Regina got to the point where she just couldn’t take it anymore.

If Brianna didn’t see why she was making a fool out of herself, then it was time to truly come clean.

“Fuck this.” Regina blurted out one day, startling Brianna.

“What?” She asked, totally confused, and Regina groaned.

“I love you, you dumbass! How can you not see it?”

Brianna stared, mouth agape, and Regina felt even more stupid than before.

“I thought you might see it, after the gifst and everything.” Regina admitted, nervously fiddling with her hands.

The silence was long and uncomfortable, before Brianna cupped her cheek, making her blush.

“Well, that’s a nice surprise.” Brianna grinned, pressing their lips together.

Regina sighed happily, melting into the kiss. She was fairly certain that it was Freddie wooping in the back, but she didn’t really care now.

“For someone so smart, you took really long to understand.” Regina chuckled, and Brianna rolled her eyes, shutting her up with her lips.

Right now, Regina didn’t really care how hard it was to get here: she was finally kissing Brianna, and nothing else mattered.


	134. Shouldn't You Be With Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: cheating (not between Regina and Brianna)

Anonymous asked: Maylor with “Shouldn’t you be with him/her?”

“Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Regina lifted her head off Brianna’s chest, blinking up at her lover, confused.

“Who?”

Brianna chuckled, gently bopping her on the nose before tracing her thumb across her lower lip.

“Your boyfriend.” Brianna said, making Regina roll her eyes.

“Do I look like I want to be with him?” Regina scoffed, laying back against her girlfriend who wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Regina.” Brianna said, carding her fingers through the silky blonde locks.

“What if he finds out?”

“He won’t.” Regina said simply, throwing her leg over Brianna’s hip to tangle them together.

In reality, he was getting suspicious. Regina sneaked out a lot, and whispered with Brianna on the phone too many times for it not to be noticeable.

But Regina tried not to think about that. The only thing she wanted to think about, was Brianna’s warm skin under her cheek.

“Can we stop talking about him?” Regina asked, tracing her fingertips over Brianna’s flat stomach.

Brianna sighed, taking Regina’s hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss her knuckles gently.

“I just want you to be safe, that’s all.” Brianna said, and Regina smiled softly, dropping a kiss against her collarbone.

“I’m safe.” She said, her own arms tightening around Brianna’s waist.

“As long as I am with you, I’m safe.”

Brianna seemed to be satisfied with her answer now, because she didn’t press it any further, just held Regina in her arms silently.


	135. If You Asked Me, I Would Do Anything For You

Anonymous asked: Maylor - "If you asked me, I would do anything for you"

Regina shook water out of her hair as she opened the cardoor, giving Brianna an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, for just dragging you out here.” Regina said as she got inside, hoping she didn’t get the seat all wet.

“But this rain…”

“I know.” Brianna chuckled, leaning over to peck her on the lips in greeting.

“You should have brought an umbrella with you, though.”

“I know.” Regina sighed, staring down at her drenched, ruined clothes.

“I wasn’t thinking ahead.”

“Thank God you have me.” Brianna teased, patting her on the knee, and Regina blushed.

“I really am sorry for just…”

“Hey, no.” Brianna said softly, cupping her cheek.

“You know that if you asked me, I would do anything for you.”

Regina cooed, leaning over to kiss Brianna on the lips, smearing some rain water over her in the process.

“You are my knight in shining armour then.” Regina teased and Brianna grinned, pulling her back into another kiss.


	136. Webcam Show Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

Anonymous asked: can you do cam girls Bri and Regina scissoring ?

Brianna was sure that this position would make their viewers go wild, and she was absolutely right.

She spent the longest time teasing both Regina and herself, making sure they were both soaking wet for the ride, and the audience loved it.

“She’s making me so wet.” Regina moaned towards the camera, bucking into Brianna’s hand. She slipped her own hand between Brianna’s legs, teasing her clit.

“She’s dripping wet too.” Regina purred, and the coins started rolling in quickly.

Brianna pushed Regina back onto her back before spreading her thighs and settling between them.

She rolled her hips forward, letting her clit slide against Regina’s, making the blonde let out a soft whine.

The computer constantly kept pinging with messages, and Brianna grinned as she grinded against Regina.

Regina lifted her hips to meet her thrusts, tangling her hand in Brianna’s curls to pull her down into a kiss, whimpering against her lips.

Brianna cupped Regina’s plump breasts, thumbing her nipples along with her thrusts, and Regina started letting out those noises that she knew the audience adored.

Their hips moved against one another, their wetness easing the way, and for a second Brianna forgot that they were on camera as she tossed her head back with a deep groan, getting lost in the moment.

Regina rolled her hips up against her impatiently, clawing at Brianna’s back who grinded their clits together, her moves more erratic as she was nearing her orgasm.

They came almost perfectly at the same time, crying out and pushing up against each other one last time to the audience’s viewing pleasure.


	137. Cafe Performance

Anonymous asked: Regina meets Brianna in a cafe, Brianna plays guitar and sings soft songs in a cafe, Regina falls for her immediately and n e e d s to have her

Regina was absolutely awestruck.

She really only came here to enjoy a good latte, but she didn’t expect to find her dream girl too.

She was gorgeous, tall and thin with curly, dark bown hair and soft hazel eyes, giving her little audience a small smile before sitting down on the stool.

She played an acoustic guitar, and Regina’s jaw dropped.

The girl was clearly very talented, her long fingers sliding over the strings easily, and Regina couldn’t help but sigh dreamily as she listened to her.

Then she started singing, and Regina fell in love with her even deeper.

She had a deep, warm voice, feeling like a silky caress, and Regina kept grinning like an idiot, unable to focus on anything but the girl.

The soft music lulled everyone into a calm, relaxed state: it was all really magical.

The girl gave a small bow when she was done, and Regina could swear she sent her a smile which made her blush.

She just had to ask the owner of the shop who the girl was; she had to see her again.

“Her name is Brianna May.”

Regina hummed, looking after the girl longingly as she left the cafe.

She hoped Brianna would come back and play.


	138. Cafe Performance Part 2

Anonymous asked: maybe part 2 of the maylor cafe au from the other anon?

Regina cleared her throat nervously, wringing her hands. Brianna looked up from where she was packing her guitar away, sending her a smile.

“Hello.” She said, and Regina couldn’t help but blush deeply.

She didn’t even know this girl, and yet she totally blew her away, making her brain turn into mush with just a smile.

“Hi.” Regina replied, swallowing thickly. Get your shit together, she thought.

“I really liked your performance today.”

Brianna’s face lit up, and she grinned, making Regina’s heart beat faster.

“Thank you. I’m Brianna.”

“I know.” Regina said softly. “I’m Regina.”

Brianna hummed, giving her a little up and down look, and Regina felt her cheeks heat. God, this girl really was something else.

“I saw you before.” Brianna said, and her own cheeks turned a little pink.

“Say, Regina, can I buy you a coffee?”

Regina’s face nearly ached with her bright grin, and she nodded.

Brianna politely let her forward with the cutest smile Regina has ever seen, and she had no doubt she fell in love that day.


	139. Dom!Regina and Sub!Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Dom!Regina hard fucking Sub!Brianna with a strap on

The bed shook with Regina’s thrusts, and Brianna had to grab onto the headboard before she headbutted it.

“Fuck…” Brianna moaned, yelping when Regina slapped her butt.

“I said no talking!” Regina growled, spanking her again.

“Unless it’s my name when you come.”

Brianna nodded, biting her lip to stay silent as her dom wished.

Regina’s fingers dug into her hips, no doubt leaving marks in their wake as she snapped her hips forward.

She reached forward with one hand and grabbed onto Brianna’s hair, pulling on it harshly.

Brianna moaned, fucking back on the strap eagerly, making Regina growl.

She picked up her pace inside Brianna, angling her hips so she was directly fucking into Brianna’s G-spot, making her keen.

All coherent thoughts left Brianna’s brain as she thrusted back on the strap, meeting Regina’s thrusts.

She came with a cry of Regina’s name, slumping back on the bed. Regina grinned as she pulled out, patting her hip lovingly.

“Good girl, you took it so well.” She cooed, and Brianna purred in response.


	140. Single Mum Part 3

Anonymous asked: It's me again. Can we have Bri and Reg looking at Felix' birth certificate for the first time with both of their names as his parents???

It was the most amazing thing Regina has ever seen, only after holding Felix in her arms for the first time, of course.

So far, Felix only had one parent. Father: just an empty line.

And Regina made her peace with that, because she didn’t consider herself “half a parent” by any means, it’s just… Well, it would have been much nicer to see the line filled.

And it was filled now, though not as the father, but the other mother of her son.

Brianna May.

And thus, Felix Taylor-May, he was. Which the little boy was absolutely pumped about, claiming his name was much cooler now.

Regina didn’t even realize she was crying until Brianna gently wiped her tears, giving her a soft smile.

“Are you okay?” She asked, and Regina nodded, feeling her lips twitch into a smile.

“He has both parents now.” She whispered, and Brianna cooed, kissing her cheek.

“He does. It’s insane, isn’t it? I’m her Mama now.”

Regina sighed happily, running her finger over Brianna’s name on the certificate. It was real.

They were an actual family now, even legally.

And nothing can stand in their way now.


	141. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Maylor , First Kiss

Brianna was sure she has never been so drunk in her whole life before.

They went to a pub to celebrate their first succesful gig, and that celebration included a huge amount of beer and tequila.

Tamara even passed out, snoring loudly in the corner, and Regina and Brianna were the only ones still standing.

Well, not standing, considering Regina was slumping against Brianna’s shoulder, and that made her heart race.

The blonde was so close now, and she smelled amazing, and Brianna had the urge to finally kiss her- even though she knew she wasn’t allowed.

Regina lifted her face off her shoulder, blinking up at her, and Brianna blushed at her intense gaze.

“What?” She croaked, and Regina hummed, her eyes shifting to Brianna’s lips momentarily.

“You were really good tonight.” Regina slurred, leaning an inch closer.

“You are a really great guitarist.”

“Thank you.” Brianna said quietly, feeling her cheeks turn pink as Regina kept staring.

“You were great, too.”

Regina hummed, her eyes still not leaving Brianna’s face. She was about to ask what was wrong, when Regina leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Her brain was already on half-mast, but now it completely turned to mush. Brianna sighed happily, tangling her hand in Regina’s hair and pulling her close.

Regina tasted like tequila and cigarettes, and something entirely unique, and Brianna couldn’t get enough.

She pulled the blonde into her lap, not caring about the glass they knocked off the table in the process, or the fact they accidentally elbowed Tamara in the face.

The only thing that mattered, is how well their lips fitted together.


	142. The Hairspray Incident

Anonymous asked: Fem!Maylor with the famous story where Roger sprayed Brian the face with hairspray

Their arguments could get quite heated sometimes, and this was one of those times.

Once again, it started out with them bickering about a song, then it spiraled and became personal, and turned into a lover’s quarrel quickly.

“… it’s because you always do that!” Regina screamed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

“You are so arrogant!”

“And you’re childish!” Brianna yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why do you have to bring our personal lives into it?”

“YOU started to get personal!”

“No, you did, because you’re a little bitch!”

Regina didn’t even know what possessed her: she was anxious and frustrated, and was fed up with Brianna’s bullshit in general.

So when Brianna continued yelling despite Regina only suddenly scoffing, she had enough.

She grabbed a can of hairspray and blew it into Brianna’s face, making her scream and cover her eyes.

Regina immediately regretted what she did when she saw Brianna rubbing at her eyes with a pained whine. She threw the can away, cupping Brianna’s cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.” Regina stammered, feeling horribly embarrassed.

“Come on, let’s wash this out.”

Brianna groaned, blindly following Regina into the bathroom.

“You’re gonna pay for this.” Brianna growled, and Regina nodded, opening the faucet.

She definitely deserved to pay for it, that was for sure.


	143. Webcam Show Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: maybe bri riding reg on their cam show?

Their audience was truly made up of the thristiest people possible, because Regina barely put the strap-on on, they started paying like their lives depended on it.

“Someone’s excited.” Regina teased as she plopped down into her armchair, grinning up at Brianna.

“You’re coming?”

“Definitely will.” Brianna teased. She still had three fingers inside herself, stretching her out steadily for the people’s viewing pleasure.

She finally pulled out, walking over to Regina and placing herself on her lap, carefully sinking down on the dildo.

She laughed breathlessly when she heard the coins rolling in, and she shook her head in disbelief.

Regina gripped onto her hips securely, helping her steady herself before leaning up for a kiss.

Brianna started moving her hips, just lightly rolling them against Regina’s lap first, then she really started bouncing.

The audience went buckwild again, and Brianna grinned, throwing her head back with an overly artificial moan to get more money out of them.

But then again, it wasn’t really artificial: like this, the head of the toy constantly pressed into her G-spot.

She cupped Regina’s plump breasts, and lifted her hips before slamming them down again, whimpering in pleasure.

Regina kept kissing all over her neck, her own hands squeezing Brianna’s hips, helping her move up and down on the strap.

Brianna came with a cry, her inner walls clenching around the toy hungrily, and she lightly rocked herself down on it for a last time before stilling her hips, catching her breath.

They got a tremendous amount of money that day.


	144. Of Course It's About You

Anonymous asked: Regina writing a song (not I'm in love with my car) about Brianna and having to explain that 'yes, it is for you, you dumbass'

For someone so smart, Brianna sure could be really stupid sometimes.

Or at least the look on her face was surely very dumb, and Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Regina asked, blushing deeply. Brianna looked up from the sheet, giving her s confused look.

“Get what?” She asked, and Regina sighed again.

She stepped closer, covering Brianna’s hand that was still holding the paper; now it was Brianna’s turn to blush.

“It’s about you.” Regina said quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Brianna let out a soft gasp, her eyes going back to the words. Realization seemed to finally spark in her eyes, and Regina’s heart fluttered.

“Is this your way of… Asking me to be your girlfriend, for real?” Brianna asked, looking up at Regina again. She blushed heavily when their eyes met, but this time, none of them looked away.

Regina nodded, squeezing Brianna’s hand a little tighter, feeling her heart pounding like a hammer.

“Yes, literally.” Regina chuckled nervously.

“Be my partner. Be my rock. Just… I really want to be with you, for real.”

Brianna was silent for a while, and Regina squeezed her eyes shut, feeling horribly embarrassed. This song turned out so cheesy, and maybr Brianna didn’t even want the same thing, maybe she just wanted them to remain friends with benefits…

Then Brianna gently hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips that made the breath stuck in Regina’s throat.

“Is that… A yes?” Regina asked when they pulled away, and Brianna laughed, nodding.

“Yes. How could I say no to someone who calls me Joan of Arc in a song?”

Regina grinned, taking the sheet out of Brianna’s hands so they could lace their fingers together as they kissed again, unable to stop grinning against each other’s lips


	145. The Hairspray Incident Part 2

Anonymous asked: okay so maylor after regina sprayed brianna in the face and regina really tries to apologise but she can’t bite her tongue so she’s like “yeah sorry...but you deserve it” and Brianna really wants to kill her gf if she hasn’t almost got blind I love them bickering and acting like a married couple when they fight. Thank you ❤️

Regina did feel a little bad- after all, hairspray tended to sting the eye, and she could tell Brianna wasn’t exactly having fun.

But she didn’t feel that bad, to be honest.

“I mean, I’m sorry.” Regina said, helping Brianna wash her eyes by the faucet.

“But you know what? You deserved it.”

Brianna growled, whipping her head up to glare at Regina, which would have been much more intimidating if she could open her eyes.

“Deserved it!?” Brianna yelled, her face turning red in anger.

“You almost blinded me!”

“Oh come one, stop being such a pussy.” Regina huffed, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Oh, really!?” Brianna snarled. “Do you want me to spray you, so you can experience how great it is!?”

“Stop whining!” Regina snapped, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

“You were an asshole, now you have to bear the consequences of your actions!”

“The consequences of my… What the hell, Regina!?”

Joan and Freddie listened on, and they shared a look, shaking their heads. These two were just ridiculous.

“I hate you!” Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child, and Brianna scoffed.

“No, I hate you more.”

Freddie chuckled, pulling Joan away from the door. They both knew they would stop fighting soon, and will be found on the couch cuddling.

Still, they were kind of hilarious to watch.


	146. The Pool-Plan

Anonymous asked: you’re answer about brianna throwing regina in the pool cracked me up honestly 😂 can you write something based on this? plus regina is so tiny, brianna would easily lifts her up

Regina was still sulking. Of course she was. She was pretty much like a child these past days.

Their fight wasn’t even serious, it was about something utterly stupid as usual, and they have been sort of giving each other the cold shoulder.

And Brianna had two routes in mind: one, she sort of wanted to take revenge on Regina for being so prissy.

And two, she wanted to get this sour mood done and over with.

So, why not combine the two?

When she saw Regina lingering around the pool, pouting as usual, she suddenly had the greatest idea.

She made a run for it, wrapped her arms around her from behind and lifted her, making Regina shriek.

“Put me down!” Regina yelled, kicking out helplessly.

“Brianna!”

Brianna didn’t reply: she hoisted Regina higher, then tossed her in the pool, grinning at the satisfying splash.

Regina shrieked, spluttering and spitting out water, and Brianna couldn’t help but laugh.

“What the fuck?” Regina shrieked, and Brianna shrugged with a chuckle.

She could see that Regina’s lips were about to curl into a smile, and that just made her grin even wider.

Clearly, her plan worked.


	147. Double Coming Out

twilightsforthegays asked: Maylor with Brianna not out as trans mtf and she tells her gf Regina "I think I might be a girl" and she's worried but Regina's like "welp guess i'm bi then" & suggests calling her Brianna & just supports Bri coming out :)

Brianna expected Regina to freak out, or at least be a little more surprised. After all, your lover admitting that they are probably trans wasn’t an every day thing.

But instead of Regina losing it, crying or snapping like Brianna expected, she just hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

A few seconds have passed in silence, and Brianna was sure she was going to snap at her eventually - but instead, Regina spoke softly.

“You know, I always guessed that I might be bisexual.”

Brianna gave a soft choking sound, waiting for the punchline; it didn’t came. Regina was being serious.

“So you…” Brianna said, clearing her throat when she heard how croaky her voice was.

“You’re not… Mad?”

Regina shook her head, gently reaching for her hand and squeezing it, giving her a soft smile.

“Not at all.” Regina said. “I love you, Brianna. I’m happy that you could be honest to yourself.”

“Brianna?” Brianna asked, raising an eyebrow. Regina blushed.

“Sorry, it just slipped out. You can, uhm… You can call yourself whatever you want, love.”

Brianna hummed, contemplating it slowly. It didn’t even sound too bad, to be honest.

“I like it.” Brianna said, smiling. She laughed softly, making Regina gave a confused little smile.

“It’s funny… I just came out as trans, and I forced you out of the closet too. Guess we make a good team, huh?”

“We do.” Regina chuckled, lifting Brianna’s hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

“I can’t wait to be there for you on this journey.”

Brianna smiled, feeling her heart warm at the soft look Regina gave her.

She couldn’t wait either.


	148. Not The Proposal I Planned

twilightsforthegays asked: Maylor - brianna plans on proposing to regina by taking her out to a resturant, but being the big extrovert that she is, Reg gets distracted by EVERYTHING and wants to look at the trees & bri's plan is failing so she's like "screw it" & just proposes on the sidewalk (loosely based off of my parents' engagement story)

Brianna was sure her plan was amazing and romantic: take your girl out to a nice date in a fancy restaurant, then propose to her over the dessert.

She didn’t possibly think they wouldn’t make it to the restaurant with her proposal.

They decided to go by foot, because Brianna was really in a very romantic mood, and she just couldn’t get enough of holding Regina’s hand, the hand that will soon sparkle with the ring.

Except, Regina kept stopping every two minutes.

“Was that tree always there, or did they just plant it?” Regina wondered loudly, looking up at the large oak tree.

Brianna checked her watch: they were running late.

“Uhm, Reg,” Brianna said, “we should move on.”

“Just a sec.” Regina called back, inspecting an ice-cream stand this time.

“Would it be bad to eat dessert before dinner?”

Brianna felt that she was reaching the end of her patience. One more of these shenanigans, and their reservation will be cancelled…

When Regina stopped again, Brianna just couldn’t take it anymore.

She pulled the ring out of her pocket and dropped to her knees quite unceremoniously in the middle of the road, making Regina gasp.

“God, Regina.” Brianna chuckled. “You really messed up my plan, you know?”

“I’m sorry.” Regina blushed, but her lips were curling into a smile.

“Uhm… Yes?”

“Is that a question?” Brianna laughed, and Regina shook her head, nearly tackling her to the ground as she threw herself into Brianna’s arms.

It may have not been as romantic as Brianna originally planned, but it was still quite unforgettable.


	149. Childhood Best Friends To Lovers

Anonymous asked: Maylor , childhood best friends to lovers au

They have first met when Regina and her parents moved in the house next to where Brianna and her family lived.

They didn’t hit it off too quickly: Regina was shy at first, not really wanting to make friends in that new place, just wanting to lock herself in her room and never come out.

But Brianna was relentless, gently coaxing her out until Regina relaxed and opened up more.

Brianna made it her mission to keep Regina safe: she was smaller than her, and she was a new kid, meaning a lot of people tried to pick on her. Brianna was never a violent kid, but she wouldn’t let anyone hurt Regina.

They pretty much grew up together, always staying close during high school too.

They both had an interest in science (though Brianna was definitely more inclined towards it), and they definitely complemented each other well.

Regina was a little more extroverted, once she was more comfortable in the new area, a little bit more bubbly, while Brianna sometimes tended to shut off and lock other people out.

They helped each other with everything: Regina coaxed Brianna out of her shell like she did when Regina was a shy kid, and Brianna helped drag Regina down on the ground when she would float away.

They were around sixteen, when things changed between them.

The touches lingered on longer, and their hearts beat a little faster whenever they saw each other.

It was so strange, because they were just friends, right?

Except, after a while, they couldn’t deny that they fell in love with each other along the way.

The first time they kissed during a sleepover, it was a little awkward: they couldn’t stop giggling and blushing.

But then it was just so natural, like it was always supposed to be just like that: they always belonged together, they just needed to mature a little to see it.

The story of their love was always nice to tell to her friends; they started out as two kids playing with dolls, and now they were about to get married.

Both Regina and Brianna fondly thought back on how their relationship started, and they couldn’t wait to grow old together.


	150. Scissor-Throwing

Anonymous asked: Maylor - “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

Brianna understood that Regina must have been bored while she was away on her trip, but surely she couldn’t be that bored!?

She expected to return home to seeing her girlfriend curled up on the couch and watching some kind of series, or braiding her hair, or anything, really.

What she didn’t expect, though, was to see Regina throwing scissors into a cardboard.

“What in the everloving Hell you’re doing!?” Brianna shrieked when a scissor just barely missed her.

Regina had the nerve to wave at her with a little smile, clearly not seeing the problem here.

“I’m taking on a new hobby: scissor-throwing. It’s like knife-throwing, but with scissors.”

Brianna let out a hysterical little laugh, staring at the torn cardboard in disbelief.

“You have completely lost your mind!” Brianna yelped, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Regina.

“This is dangerous!”

“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!” Regina pouted, and Brianna’s eyes widened.

“Well, don’t throw scissors, for God’s sake!”

Regina rolled her eyes, putting it down and walking over to Brianna, smiling up at her innocently.

“I really missed you.” She said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“I couldn’t wait for you to come back.”

Brianna chuckled, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, unable to stop smiling. As silly as she was, she really missed her girlfriend.

“Clearly.” Brianna teased when she pulled away, nodding at the cardboard. “No more scissor-throwing now, okay?”

Regina nodded hastily, and Brianna grinned, kissing her again.

She really did hope Regina won’t need those damn scissors now that she was back to occupy her again.


	151. Poor Addie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light mentions of smut
> 
> (and Addie is fem!Adam Lambert)

Anonymous asked: Ok, so now that we have Fem!Adam... what about Addie walking in on Reg and Bri having sex after at the backstage after a show?

Addie liked to think that she was prepared for anything, but clearly, she wasn’t: not for what she saw backstage, at least.

She actually just wanted to have a nice chat with her bandmates, to blow off some steam after the great show they just had.

Regina and Brianna were like her honorary Mums, so maybe that made the experience all the worse, when Addie’s plans of friendly chatting were ruined.

She didn’t listen to the crew members’ protests as she opened the door to the dressing room cheerfully, balancing a tray of beers.

Her jaw literally dropped upon seeing what was going on inside.

Brianna was between Regina’s legs, and Addie really didn’t need rocket science to know what they were up to.

She couldn’t help but let out a choking sound, bringing attention to herself as Brianna looked up, her eyes widening.

“Shit…” Addie stammered, covering her eyes with a hand.

“We should have really locked the door.” Regina chuckled, putting her clothes back on as quickly as possible, while Brianna wiped her mouth with a cheeky grin.

“Are you okay, Addie?” Brianna laughed, and Addie squeaked, still not daring to open her eyes.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted, turning crimson red. “I… I think I’m gonna come back later.”

She backed out of the room, still covering her eyes, and Regina laughed, pulling Brianna back on the couch.

“She will definitely need brain bleach.” She grinned, and Brianna shrugged, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Well, I’m sure she will be fine. She’s also gone now, so…”

With that, she dived back between Regina’s thighs, making her let out a happy sigh.

They will comfort their poor honorary kid later.


	152. And I Love Her

Anonymous asked: Regina singing a sappy love song by the beatles for brianna. she isn't the best with strumming the guitar but she tried

To be honest, Brianna didn’t think Regina could still surprise her and sweep her off her feet like that, but she pretty much managed.

When Brianna arrived home, all the lights were dimmed, only the soft light of candles flickered in the bedroom.

Her heart swell when she saw Regina sitting on the couch, Brianna’s acoustic guitar on her lap, looking up with an almost shy smile.

“What’s this about?” Brianna asked softly, and Regina grinned, plucking a string experimentally.

“I just thought I would surprise you.” She said, gesturing for Brianna to sit down.

Brianna took her place, grinning when Regina started strumming away.

Her guitar-playing definitely needed improvement, but it was the gesture of it all, that absolutely warmed Brianna’s heart.

Then, she started singing.

She sang “And I Love Her” by the Beatles, Brianna’s favorite love song, her voice rich and gorgeous, filling the room around them.

Brianna just couldn’t stop grinning. She leaned forward on her elbows, closing her eyes and listening intently to the melody.

Every single word of that love song had a new meaning coming out of Regina’s mouth, and Brianna was absolutely mesmerized. She could keep listening to it, forever.

When she next opened her eyes, Regina was smiling at her, her cheeks pink and her eyes shining, and Brianna was sure she fell in love with her even deeper.

Regina plucked the last string, blushing when it gave a sort of false sound, but Brianna was happy all the same.

She dragged Regina into a kiss, putting the guitar away so she could wrap her arms around her, feeling her warmth.

“This was so beautiful.” Brianna cooed, and Regina blushed, her eyes shining with stars as she blinked up at her girlfriend.


	153. Embarrassed Honorary Child

phoenixqueen07 asked: Could we see Maylor embarrassing their honorary daughter, Addie, in front of her girlfriend?

Of course, after Addie introduced Gina to her actual parents, her honorary ones also wanted to meet her, and were threatening with “disowning” her, if that wouldn’t happen.

So, this is how they ended up at Regina and Brianna’s house, sitting at their dinner table, looking like a perfect little family.

Except, it seemed like Regina and Brianna made it their mission to embarrass Addie in front of her girlfriend.

“You know, I guess if we were younger, we would have both went for her.” Brianna teased, and Addie nearly choked on her salad.

“But don’t you worry, we won’t steal your darling.”

Gina just giggled, but Addie’s face was flaming, hoping that she really would just choke, so she wouldn’t have to listen to this anymore.

“You’re definitely lucky.” Regina said, grinning.

“Have you been to our shows before? I think you should, if you wanna see something wild.”

“Wild?” Gina asked innocently, and Regina chuckled.

“I mean, your girlfriend. She’s an absolute devil on stage. But don’t worry, she’s a marshmallow inside.”

“A real cutie.” Brianna cooed, pinching Addie’s cheek who let out a miserable whine.

The rest of the dinner was spent like this, with Regina and Brianna gushing about their honorary daughter (or each other, that one gave Addie a break at least).

They definitely meant well, but Addie made herself a promise not to bring Gina over while Brianna and Regina are under the influence of wine.


	154. Glow-Up

Anonymous asked: Regina and Brianna meeting each other after years. and Regina being all like ''How did you get so tall???? You used to be smaller than me??? how did u glow up like this??'' and she high-key finds her attractive now

The last time Regina saw her, they were both fourteen, two awkward teens with zits and terrible haircuts.

Now, though… A lot of things had changed.

The first thing that Regina noticed, was how freaking tall Brianna became. She was quite a tiny girl, almost shorter than Regina, with terrible acne.

Now, she was tall, like really fucking tall, with mile long legs that made Regina blush when she saw them in her denim shorts.

And all in all, she looked very pretty.

“I cannot believe this.” Regina chuckled nervously, trying not to stare too obviously.

“When did you get so tall? You used to be almost smaller than me!”

“Growth-spurt, I guess.” Brianna laughed, looking quite smug with herself.

She gave Regina an appreciative once-over, making her blush under her intense gaze.

“You filled out nicely.” Brianna blurted out, turning red as an overripe tomato when she realized what she just said.

Regina just chuckled, puffing her chest out a little bit. They both changed a lot, and definitely for the better.

“Would you… Uhm. Would you wanna like, catch up?” Brianna asked, once she managed to stop staring.

Regina looked up from where she was ogling Brianna’s legs, feeling her heart pound faster.

“Yes. I’d love to.” She stammered, and Brianna grinned- god, her smile was so pretty…

They were both definitely in for an interesting catching-up.


	155. Spin The Bottle

Anonymous asked: Maylor pinning for each other and playing spin the bottle until it’s Regina’s turn she choose “dare” and Joan being the cheeky bitch she is, says “I dare you to kiss Brianna” and Freddie laughing her ass in the background

Regina should have known it’s only going to end up in chaos.

They were already a little tipsy, and they decided to play the spin bottle game as one would when they are loose and relaxed and cheeky from the alcohol.

And, of course, the damn bottle pointed at her.

Regina chuckled softly, taking a swig of her own beer before nodding, straightening her back, ready to play.

“Truth or dare?” Freddie asked, her eyes glinting mischievously, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“What do you think? Dare, of course.”

Her friends giggled, and Joan gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Then I dare you to kiss Brianna.”

Regina nearly choked, and Brianna also gave a noise that sounded like a wounded animal. Shit. That was not great.

Regina made the mistake of looking at Brianna, and she turned crimson red. She had been in love with Brianna since they formed their band, and the idea of kissing was thrilling and dreadful at the same time.

“What do you say, Bri?” Freddie teased, giggling. “Will you let Regina kiss you?”

Brianna croaked, scratching at the back of her neck awkwardly. She looked back up at Regina, blushing deeper.

“I… Guess?” Brianna stammered, and Regina looked like she was about to die.

“Come on.” Joan grinned, pushing Regina forward until she stumbled forward, falling onto Brianna’s lap with a squeak.

“Smooch.”

Regina felt her heart pounding as she looked into Brianna’s eyes: she was so fucking gorgeous, and Regina was doomed as hell.

It was Brianna who moved first, even though it wasn’t her turn: she cupped Regina’s cheek, giving a small smile.

“Alright.” She whispered, and Regina’s vision went blurry when she pressed their lips together.

They both let out a soft moan into each other’s mouth, Brianna’s arms going around Regina’s waist.

Regina couldn’t think straight: she was finally kissing the girl of her dreams. Her brain pretty much short-circuited as she climbed onto Brianna’s lap, straddling her and burying her hands in her curls.

Brianna deepened the kiss, eagerly pushing her tongue inside Regina’s mouth, one drunk and cheeky hand slipping down to squeeze her butt, making Regina whimper.

“Woah… Okay, guys. Guys?” Joan tried, but her friends just wouldn’t break apart.

Freddie stared with wide eyes as Brianna’s hands started loosing control and traveling over Regina’s body, way too lost in that kiss for it to be considered just a dare…

They could barely breathe when they finally broke apart, both their cheeks flushed red.

What the hell did they just do?


	156. Grandchild

Anonymous asked: Maylor - they holding their first grandchild for the first time

The baby was the most adorable thing they have ever seen in their entire life- obviously, their own daughter was gorgeous too, but there was just something really endearing about holding such a tiny baby again.

“She’s gorgeous.” Brianna said, gently ruffling the small patch of blonde hair on the baby’s head, making her giggle.

“She is.” Regina replied, feeling her heart swell with love and pride.

This tiny human being was the child of their own child. Wow.

“I cannot believe this.” Regina said, gently hoisting the baby further up in her arms when she almost slipped.

“We are grandmas, Brianna.”

Brianna laughed, wrapping an arm around Regina to pull her closer, her other hand going under the baby’s head to support her weight.

“And we’re gonna be the most typical grandmas ever.” Brianna grinned, lightly bopping the baby on the nose, cooing when she sneezed.

“We are going to spoil you rotten, little one.”

The baby giggled as if she understood what they were saying, and Regina and Brianna cooned in unison, absolutely melting over their granddaughter.

Rory, who has been just watching them from the couch, stood with a smile to gently take her kid from her mothers, laughing when they pouted.

“Come on, give my child back.” She laughed, and Regina gave a little shrug before kissing the baby on the forehead.

“Alright, alright. But you have to bring her over a lot.”

“After all, we did promise we would spoil her.” Brianna added, caressing the baby’s cheek one last time before handing her back over to her daughter.


	157. To Party Or Not To Party?

Anonymous asked: Maylor with their daughter asking them if she can go to a party with Freddie and John’s son and Brianna is like “Absolutely no!” And Regina “Remember when you fucked me so hard at Freddie’s party that I couldn’t walk for days?”

“No!”

Miranda huffed, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout, looking more like a petulant child than a teenage girl.

“Why not?” She whined, and Brianna rolled her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

“Because you’re not old enough for that party!” Brianna snapped, getting quite frustrated. Their daughter’s head seemed extra thick today, and she just wouldn’t listen to her parents.

“I’m sixteen!” Miranda replied, sticking her nose in the air. “You are no fun!”

“Yeah, not really.” Regina mumbled in the background, and Brianna gave her a death glare.

Miranda gave up, storming off to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Brianna sighed, turning back to her wife and shaking her head in disappointment.

“You shouldn’t endorse this. You know what those parties are like!”

“I know.” Regina purred, wrapping her arms around Brianna from behind, propping her chin up on her shoulder.

“Remember when you fucked me so hard at Freddie’s party, that I couldn’t walk after?”

Brianna blushed, lightly swatting at her hand, making Regina giggle.

“That’s all the more reason not to let her go!” Brianna scoffed, though her mind definitely went to a very different place after Regina’s remark…

“Dorian is going to take care of her, don’t worry.” Regina said, walking back to the table to continue her dinner.

Brianna’s eyes were fixated on the way her hips moved, and she groaned.

Damn Regina and her teasing: she was supposed to be angry at her daughter, not lusting after her wife right now!


	158. It's All Gonna Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Maylor - Brianna is pregnant and Regina is afraid that she will have postpartum depression, but Bri comforts her saying that they'll always keep each other safe

Considering that Brianna was very much prone to depression, Regina was awfully worried.

To think that giving birth could worsen Brianna’s depression made her heart clench; if that would be the price, she rather not have a baby at all, or at least not carried by Brianna…

When she told this to Brianna, her girlfriend just chuckled softly, gently pulling her onto her lap - a little awkward with her small bump in the way.

“I’m gonna be okay.” Brianna promised, kissing Regina’s cheek.

“Seriously, Reg. Don’t worry.”

“But post-partum depression is a nasty thing…” Regina tried, but Brianna just laughed, lightly bopping her on the nose.

“I will be fine.” She repeated adamantly, smiling.

“We always keep each other safe, remember? That won’t change, even when we will have our baby.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile, leaning her cheek on Brianna’s head.

That was true: they always helped each other, and no matter what was going to happen, they will continue to do so.

And a baby definitely won’t change that.


	159. Come Back And Cuddle Me

Anonymous asked: Maylor Brianna went to meet her ex classmates of high school, maybe there’s her ex crush or partner, and Regina is alone at home all huffy and pouty so when Brianna returns back at home she doesn’t waste time to run in her arms and telling her “Now you cuddle me ALL NIGHT”

Regina kept biting her nails and bouncing her legs, checking the clock every few minutes to see how much does she still have to wait until her lover would come back.

Brianna was out for the entirety of the evening, meeting her old classmates, and frankly, Regina just wanted her back with her.

It wasn’t because she was jealous- okay, maybe the fact that Brianna’s hot ex was there didn’t exactly soothe ner nerves-, but because she just really missed her girlfriend.

When the key turned in the lock, Regina all but shot out of the bed, nearly tackling Brianna to the ground as she jumped into her arms.

“Woah, hello.” Brianna laughed, wrapping her arms around Regina as she clinged to her.

“I missed you.” Regina breathed, burying her face in Brianna’s neck.

“I want my cuddles.”

Brianna cooed, tightening her arms around her girlfriend, making Regina melt against her with a soft huff.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’ve come home earlier.” Brianna said, scooping Regina up in her arms and carrying her off to their bedroom.

She sat on the bed and pulled Regina into her lap, making her purr and smush her cheek against her chest, clinging to her like a koala.

“I missed you too.” Brianna said, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair who let out a happy sigh, burrowing deeper into her warmth.

They spent the whole night cuddling to Regina’s biggest happiness; she kept purring on Brianna’s lap like a cat, thoroughly enjoying the much needed attention.


	160. A Little Bit of Chaos

Anonymous asked: Regina making a complete fool of herself as she asks Brianna out. She tries to be romantic as ever but it seems to all go wrong, but at least Brianna still accepts the offer and goes on a date with her.

Sometimes, “less is more” was definitely true.

Regina decided to go extra romantic while asking Brianna out on their first date, meaning using everything trick under the Sun.

She dressed in her tightest red dress that didn’t leave that much to the imagination (and she couldn’t exactly breathe in it, either), putting on red lipstick and super high heels to make sure Brianna won’t be able to take her eyes off her.

Well, she managed, considering the tight dress couldn’t handle it when Regina bent down for the bouqet of flowers she dropped, and ripped on her butt.

Regina turned redder than her dress, and Brianna looked like a cartoon character with her eyes bulging out of her head, blushing as she tried not to stare too obviously.

“Ahem… Whatever.” Regina giggled awkwardly, trying not to show that she was screaming inside.

She handed Brianna the flowers that looked pretty ragged after being dropped, and she totally hated herself for it.

“Flower to the flower, as they say.” Regina said with a forced smile, and Brianna looked like she bit into a lemon.

“Uhm… I’m not exactly a big fan of flowers…” She said politely, but Regina still felt like she was having an aneurysm.

“Shit… Sorry, then.” Regina mumbled, averting her gaze. “I was just…erm, I was gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner with me, as in… A date…?”

Brianna stared in silence for a while, and Regina wanted to die on the spot. But then Brianna smiled, nodding, making Regina’s heart flutter happily.

“Gladly. I would have went without this circus, too.” Brianna teased, and Regina scoffed, though she couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

Now, she just had to change into something that was still intact, and then she should enjoy her well-deserved date with Brianna.


	161. Showers And Revelations

Anonymous asked: Regina had to use the bathroom and there's only one bathroom on the tour bus. Brianna is showering and she forgets Regina is in there and steps out. Regina who was about to leave sees Brianna. She exhales and blurts, "Wow, I'm gay now."

The fact that their tour bus only had one bathroom, made for very awkward moments- and, in turn, a major gay awakening as well.

Regina thought Brianna has heard when she walked in to use the toilet, but apparently, the shower was louder than Regina.

Regina tried not to imagine Brianna showering - an image that immediately flared up in her brain when Brianna announced she was going to the bathroom.

Why she kept having those thoughts, she couldn’t understand, but she would have really appreciated it if those thoughts just went away…

As she washed her hands, Brianna stepped out of the shower, not even wearing a towel, and those thoughts started screaming with full force.

Brianna shrieked when she spotted Regina, quickly covering herself with a towel, but the damage was already done.

Regina blushed heavily, trying not to stare at Brianna’s long legs, her small but perky breasts, her thin waist and hips…

“I’m sorry.” She stammered, backing out of the room as quickly as possible.

Brianna was blushing quite heavily too, burying her face in her hands when Regina finally left the bathroom.

Once she was outside, Regina started wheezing.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

The realization that the image of a naked Brianna woke up inside her was not good… Not good at all…


	162. Showers And Revelations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Reg using the shower of the bus to resolve the sexual tension after the shower incident? 👀

Regina didn’t even care when she hit her head on the wall as Brianna pushed her up against it, her hands roaming over her body.

She expected it to be a little more awkward between them; she thought they would start avoiding each other after what happened.

Instead, just a few days later, Brianna grabbed her and kissed the living soul out of her, dragging her inside the bathroom.

Regina whimpered as Brianna took her nipple into her mouth, nibbling on it gently, her other hand slipping between Regina’s thighs to tease her.

“Please…” Regina moaned, thrusting her hips into Brianna’s hand.

“Please, I’ve wanted you for so long, I…”

Brianna turned on the shower so the water would cover their voices, and she slipped two fingers inside Regina’s awaiting wetness.

Regina’s legs nearly gave up as those long fingers stretched her, but Brianna kept her up with a steady hand on her hips.

“I’ve wanted you too.” Brianna rasped, kissing all over Regina’s neck and chest, marking her up.

“I was touching myself to the thought of you when your barged in…”

Regina moaned at the mental image, desperately grinding herself onto Brianna’s hand.

She grabbed onto Brianna’s hair and pulled her into a deep kiss, panting into her mouth as Brianna started fucking into her faster, constantly hitting her sweet spot.

Her cry was muffled against Brianna’s lips as she came, her body twitching as Brianna gently fingered her through her orgasm, a thumb teasing along her swollen clit.

“Shit…” Regina chuckled as Brianna gently pulled out, sucking her wetness off her fingers. “Why did we wait so long?”

Brianna shrugged with a grin, and Regina shook her head in disbelief, dropping to her knees in front of her.

The others were probably suspicious, considering they spent the entire night in the shower, fucking the hell out of each other, but it was worth it.


	163. Museum Tour

Anonymous asked: Brianna dragging Regina to some sort of nerdy museum. and Regina enjoying Brianna nerd out about various things and watching her eyes light up at the strangest things even though she has 0 idea on what she is even talking about.

“Look at all these fossils! Aren’t they just fascinating!?”

Regina hummed, trying to keep up with her whirlwind of a girlfriend as she dragged her through every room, getting excited over everything like a child.

“They are… Lovely.” Regina said lamely as Brianna geeked out over a piece of stone.

“Yes, I know!” Brianna grinned, her eyes shining so brightly that Regina couldn’t help but smile too.

It was honestly adorable, seeing her girlfriend get so excited over the exhibition; she was talking a mile a minute, sprouting out random facts and looking very proud whenever Regina was surprised by something she said.

“Do they have like… A space exhibition, too?” Regina asked just to see Brianna smile, and she nearly squealed, nodding hastily.

“They do!”

She dragged Regina over to the planetarium part of the museum, and of course, she completely lost it over the models of the planets.

She started talking about the stars and some kind of dust, to be honest, Regina quickly forgot what she was even going on about.

She got lost in the way Brianna’s eyes were shining, how pink her cheeks were in excitement, gesturing wildly.

“Are you listening?” Brianna asked, after she finally stopped her rant to take a breath, and Regina nodded, grinning up at her.

“I am. Go on.”

Brianna did, and Regina was sure she fell even deeper in love with her cute nerd of a girlfriend.


	164. Fussing Over The Honorary Daughter

phoenixqueen07 asked: Addie getting mildly sick while on tour and Maylor are total moms fussing over her.

To be honest, it was just a little cold, but both Regina and Brianna were acting like Addie just got the black plague.

“I’m feeling better.” Addie promised, but that still didn’t stop Regina from pushing her back down on the couch they had in the dressing room.

“You need to rest before we go on stage.” Regina said firmly. Not even Addie’s puppy eyes convinced her.

“No, Miss. You stay put.”

Addie groaned and rolled her eyes, but she did lie back all the same, making Regina grin proudly.

Brianna came back with a tray, balancing a steaming mug of tea and a bowl of soup, wearing such a kind smile that Addie couldn’t resist taking it from her, even though she wasn’t very hungry.

“Are you sure you want to play tonight, love?” Brianna asked worriedly, feeling Addie’s forehead.

“We can cancel.”

“God, no!” Addie chuckled, shaking her head. “Guys, this is just a little cold. I’ll drink your magic tea and I’ll be fine.”

“And rest.” Regina added, and Addie sighed, nodding like an obedient little student.

“Yes. I will rest.”

Regina and Brianna squealed, patting her on the back proudly, and Addie rolled her eyes.

She didn’t sign up for two extra Mums when she joined this band, but hey, at least the soup was really good!


	165. Angry Puppy

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Regina fighting but for Brianna is hard to fight and stay serious with her because Reg looks like an angry puppy and she can’t help but giggling and Regina is like “wHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?”

Brianna wanted to be angry, she really did, but it was plain impossible.

Regina was getting up in her face about the trash Brianna forgot to take out- even though Brianna was fairly certain that it was Regina’s turn this time - and Brianna tried to frown and huff back at her girlfriend, but she didn’t manage.

Regina simply looked too adorable while she was angry.

Brianna pursed her lips, trying to keep her giggles at bay as Regina scrunched up her little button nose, going red in the face with anger.

“You claim to be a hard-worker, and yet, you make me do all the work!” Regina whined, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

“Why is that, huh!?”

Brianna decided not to reply, considering that would only end up with her losing her wits and laughing out loud.

“Why don’t you say anything?” Regina scoffed, leaning closer to Brianna’s face, narrowing her eyes.

That did it: Brianna burst out laughing, tears spilling out from doing so, nearly doubling over.

“What the fuck are you laughing about!?” Regina spat, and Brianna had to take several breaths before she would choke.

“I’m sorry, you just… You look like an angry little puppy!” Brianna wheezed, and Regina stuck her nose in the air with a little growl.

“You’re impossible.” She huffed, marching back into the bedroom to leave her girlfriend behind, who was still pretty much screaming with laughter.

Brianna made a mental note to actually make it up to Regina later, but right now, she just tried not to die from laughing so hard.


	166. Angry Puppy Part 2

Anonymous asked: A sequel of the last Maylor, Brianna goes and apologise to Regina

Regina was still huffing, but Brianna didn’t laugh this time: she really needed to make it up to her girlfriend, and the situation didn’t allow any more laughing.

She sat next to Regina on the couch, wrapping an arm around her, tutting when Regina tried to wriggle free.

“Hey, you.” Brianna said softly, nuzzling her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Regina growled, turning her face away, and Brianna chuckled softly. It was obvious that Regina wasn’t really mad anymore, but she wanted Brianna to really earn her forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, for not taking the trash out, and for laughing at you.” Brianna clarified, pulling Regina closer against her.

“I wasn’t nice.”

“You weren’t.” Regina replied, though her voice was softer than before, and she even relaxed into Brianna’s arms a little.

“Can you forgive me, love?” Brianna cooed, kissing Regina’s cheek.

Regina just huffed, but Brianna could see the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

She started showering her face in kisses, trailing them down her neck and her shoulders until Regina started giggling, lightly swatting at her.

“Okay, okay, I’ll forgive you!” Regina laughed, pushing on Brianna’s head when she kissed a ticklish spot.

Brianna grinned and pecked her on the lips, feeling triumphant when Regina climbed onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and clinging to her.

Thankfully, Regina was never the type to hold grudges.


	167. Cuddle Me

Anonymous asked: Regina whining for attention but not sex she’s just want cuddling on the couch and want to be kissed but Brianna is busy so she goes “Of course you don’t love me anymore! You prefer that stupid thing over me! YOUR GIRLFRIEND”

Brianna yelped when Regina practically fell onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek, pretty much moulding herself into her.

“What are you doing?” Brianna asked, trying to focus on her book, but it was impossible with Regina clinging to her.

“I want cuddles.” Regina whined, nuzzling Brianna’s neck. “Cuddle me.”

“Reg, I’m busy.” Brianna said, trying to pry Regina’s arms off her, but she just held on tighter.

“You’re always busy.” Regina huffed, looking positively pissed.

“Pay attention to me!”

Brianna huffed, lightly swatting at her, and Regina growled, trying to push the book out of her hands.

“Regina!”

“You love that bloody thing more than you love me!” Regina whined, giving Brianna her best pout. “I’m your girlfriend, and it’s just a book!”

Brianna sighed and rolled her eyes, putting the book aside to Regina’s biggest happiness.

“Okay, we can cuddle for ten minutes, how about that?” Brianna offered, and Regina nodded eagerly.

Brianna pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, making Regina tuck her face away in her neck with a happy purr.

Even though she was a little annoying, Brianna couldn’t help but melt as her girlfriend burrowed deeper into her arms.


	168. Comforting The Honorary Daughter

Anonymous asked: Addie (who is usually chill) has a breakdown because people accuse her of trying to "replace" Freddie, but she would never want to disservice her memory. Maylor comforts her

Regina and Brianna heard the unmistakeable sound of snifling, and their motherly instincts immediately flared up.

They rushed inside the room just in time to see Addie shutting her laptop close, wiping at her eyes.

“Addie?” Brianna asked softly, making Addie look up, her eyes red from crying. “What’s wrong?”

Addie let out a shaky breath. She was clearly trying to hold herself back from fully breaking down, but she was struggling with it.

“I’m just a lousy job, apparently. I’m trying to replace something that’s irreplaceable.” Addie uttered, wringing her hands.

Regina and Brianna shared a look. They immediately knew what Addie was talking about: mean comments were all over the internet about how Addie was nowhere near as talented as Freddie was, that she was a very bad job of trying to replace her.

They sat next to her on the couch, both of them wrapping their arms around her, and Addie immediately snuggled close to her honorary mothers.

“They have no idea what they are talking about.” Regina said, stroking Addie’s hair. “They are deaf if they don’t hear how talented you are.”

“I really am not trying to replace her.” Addie said, sounding guilty. “I know it’s impossible…”

“We know that you’re not like that.” Brianna said, sending her a small smile. “You have such a huge respect for her, we can tell. That’s why we’re working with you.”

“If it wasn’t for you, there would be no King anymore.” Regina added. “You make this a possibility. And trust me, Freddie is very happy that we keep on playing with you.”

“She would be very proud of you.” Brianna smiled, and Addie snifled softly, hiding her face in her chest.

Brianna glanced at her wife over Addie’s shoulder, sending her a smile.

They both knew it was true: Freddie would simply adore Addie, just like they did.

And they weren’t going to let anyone make their honorary daughter feel bad about herself.


	169. Drunken Confession

Anonymous asked: Regina gets completely hammered, she confesses her feelings to Brianna before throwing up on her.

Trying to walk through the door proved to be much harder with a very drunk Regina clinging to her side, and Brianna prayed inside that her friend wouldn’t collapse right in the hall.

“Come one, let’s get you to bed.” Brianna said, gently ushering Regina along who swayed on her feet dangerously, knocking into everything on her way.

“You’re so caring.” Regina giggled, reaching up to pat Brianna on the cheek, nearly poking her eyes out in the process.

“I… Well, I couldn’t just leave you there.” Brianna stammered, blushing. Regina giggled again, nearly tripping over the rug.

Brianna managed to sit her down on the bed, but as she pulled back, Regina grabbed onto her.

“Don’t go, I have to tell you something.” Regina slurred, her eyes bleary and unfocused.

“Regina, I really should get you some water…” Brianna tried, but Regina cut her off with a very unattractive snort.

“I don’t need water… I only need you.”

Brianna swallowed thickly, trying not to get her hopes up too much. This was just drunken blabbering, nothing else…

“I love you.” Regina said, reaching up to card her fingers through Brianna’s hair. “You’re so fucking beautiful, and I love you so much… I have never loved anyone like the way I love you, and I want you to stay with me…”

She didn’t get to finish her dramatic confession because her stomach finally had enough of the alcohol she drunk, and emptied itself- right onto Brianna’s shirt.

“Fuck…” was Regina’s last word before she passed out, leaving a shocked Brianna gaping at her, her clothes ruined and her heart pounding like a hammer.


	170. Meeting The Honorary Daughter

Anonymous asked: Maylor meeting Addie for the first time?

It was adoption at first sight.

They both shared a knowing look as they watched the young girl prance around on the stage, full of energy and power- everyone was rooting for her. She was the perfect mixture of a wild performer and sweet, humble girl, easily the best contestant of the season.

And she completely stole the heart of two women, who was watching her from the wings.

“Having any ideas?” Brianna asked, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind and propping her chin up on her shoulder with a smile.

Regina hummed, unable to take her eyes off Addie Lambert, who dropped to her knees and belted out a truly insane note.

“Well, she has power. And a fantastic voice.” Regina said, her lips twitching into a sad smile when Addie made a painfully familiar gesture.

“I say let’s talk to her after her number.” Brianna advised, nuzzling her wife’s neck. “I want to congratulate her anyway.”

*

They weren’t surprised that Addie had a major fangirl moment when she met them- they were the two remaining members of King, after all.

“Holy shit… Sorry, I didn’t mean to say shit.” Addie laughed a little nervously, her cheeks pink in excitement.

“It’s okay.” Regina said softly, releasing Brianna’s hand to shake Addie’s. “You were really great.”

“Thank you.” Addie said with a bright smile. Regina and Brianna shared another look, and they couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off their faces.

Addie was a fantastic singer. She had amazing stage-presence, and she seemed like a really nice girl. And Freddie would probably call her style fabulous, so that was an added bonus.

Maybe there was a chance to go on, after all.

“We would like to ask you a question.” Brianna said, giving Regina’s hand an encouraging squeeze, as if to say, ‘here comes our last chance.’

Addie blinked curiously, and the couple smiled.


	171. Didn't Mean To Yell

Anonymous asked: Brianna snapping for the first time at Regina by raising her voice very loudly accidentally after she finally breaks from all the pressure that been put over her for the past few weeks, once she realizes, she breaks down and apologizes. Regina is taken aback but she comforts her afterwards

Brianna didn’t mean to yell. She wasn’t really the shouting type, anyway - she preferred quietly boiling in her emotions. And she sure as hell didn’t want to snap at her girlfriend.

But she was so bloody exhausted, she felt like screaming 24/7. The new album wasn’t coming along as nicely as it should have been, and Brianna promised so many songs- and yet, the inspiration just didn’t hit.

She felt like she was letting anyone down, and when Regina tried to ask her about a lyrics in the works, she finally tipped over.

“I don’t know when it will get done, okay? I know that it doesn’t fucking rhyme!” She yelled, bringing her palm down on the table, startling Regina.

“Why can’t you all just leave me alone for a second!? I know it’s not good, I know I’m being slow, but you don’t have to rub it in!”

The moment she finished her angry rant, she immediately regretted it.

Her heart clenched painfully when she looked up and met Regina’s eyes, who looked pale and very taken aback, like she couldn’t believe that her girlfriend yelled at her.

“Fuck.” Brianna groaned, rubbing at her temples. “I’m so sorry, Regina.”

Regina shook her head, forcing a small smile onto her face.

“It’s okay.” she said, though her voice didn’t sound too convincing.“

"No, it’s not.” Brianna sighed, reaching out for her and gently pulling her onto her lap, sighing in relief when Regina went without protest. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. God, I’m the worst girlfriend ever.”

“Hey.” Regina tutted, cupping her cheeks and turning her face towards her. “That’s not true. You’re an amazing girlfriend, you’re just angry now. I get it. You really don’t need to beat yourself up over that too.”

Brianna sighed, burying her face in Regina’s neck who wrapping her arms around her, curling up smaller on her lap until they were perfectly moulded together.

“Take a break, and don’t stress over it too much. It’s all gonna be alright.” Regina said softly, and Brianna looked up at her with a slight smile.

“God, I love you.” she whispered, and Regina chuckled softly, playfully ruffling her hair.

“I love you too.”


	172. Christmas With The Honorary Daughter

Anonymous asked: Maylor has Addie over for Christmas? And the couple is treating her like their other kids?

The minute Addie walked through the door, she was swept into a bear hug that made her squeak.

“Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah!” Brianna grinned, finally releasing her. “Come in, you’re gonna catch your death out there!”

Addie did, unable to stop smiling as Brianna pulled her along, leading her into the living room where Regina and their kids were in the middle of decorating the tree.

“Hey!” Regina greeted her gleefully, pulling her into a hug. “How are you, dear?”

“Great.” Addie said, and she meant it: it was amazing, how kind and welcoming her honorary mothers were.

She didn’t feel out of place at all as she joined Felix, Rufus, Rory, Lola, Tiger Lily, Louisa, Jimmy and Emily around the tree.

She was pretty much treated like Brianna and Regina’s biological kid: she felt totally at ease, laughing at the crazy family stories around dinner. She even received a lot of gifts.

After dinner, they were lounging around the room, and when Addie looked up, she met Brianna and Regina’s smiles, who were cuddling on the couch and watching all their kids proudly.

“Guess we adopted her.” Regina laughed, snuggling into Brianna’s side, who wrapped an arm around her with a soft smile.

“I guess we did.” She replied, sending Addie a little wink who laughed, going back to chatting with her honorary siblings.


	173. Irresistible

Anonymous asked: Regina using her baby blue eyes and her pout to make Brianna forgive her and Bri just hates when she does that because it’s impossible to resist when she looks so fucking cute

Brianna liked to think she was a strong person- she could sit through the saddest movies without crying if she wanted to, and even though she dearly loved animals, she could still moderate herself around them and didn’t start squealing like an idiot.

But there was one thing that she couldn’t resist, that melted her every single time.

And that was Regina.

More specifically, Regina’s pretty blue eyes and her kissable pout, that turned Brianna into jelly everytime.

Regina used them well: she knew exactly, that she could get whatever she wanted, if she just flashed Brianna a pretty pout.

It was also impossible to stay mad at her like that.

She just seated herself on Brianna’s lap, her plump bottom lip jutting out in a pout, her eyes sad and pleading, and Brianna groaned in defeat.

“I’m sorry.” Regina cooed, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

“Are you still angry with me?”

Brianna wanted to say yes- but then she looked into those baby-blues again, and she knew she has lost the battle.

“No, I’m not.” Brianna sighed, and Regina squealed, leaning in to nuzzle her neck happily.

Damn those eyes and that pout, because Brianna truly didn’t feel like being angry anymore.


	174. Dear Diary

Anonymous asked: Brianna Finding Regina's Highschool diary and reading it out loud while cuddling with Reg, And The diary was normal at the first few pages but then it turned to 40 pages of Highschool Regina just thirsting over Brianna

Regina settled back against Brianna’s chest, rolling her eyes fondly as Brianna started cooing.

“Aww, so many doodles.” Brianna grinned, running her finger over the little hearts on the margin that Regina scribbled with a glittery pen.

“Sue me, I was a High School student. You can’t tell me you never doodled.” Regina perked up, sighing deeply when Brianna shrugged.

They returned their eyes to the pages, and Brianna started reading it out loud, seemingly very much delighted by this little treasure she found.

“Dear Diary! Today, I got an A+ on my chemistry test! Aw, smartass.”

“Look who’s talking.” Regina chuckled, but she couldn’t but feel a bit proud. She still remembered that test: it was fucking hard, and she aced it.

The next few pages were mostly average entries about her day, talking about the mean kids and mean teachers she hated or the awful food in the cafeteria.

Then, it got more interesting.

“Oops.” Brianna cackled, and Regina groaned in mortification.

“Don’t read that!” She gasped, trying to wringe her diary out of Brianna’s hands, but she held it up over her head, not giving Regina the chance to take it back.

“Dear Diary,” Brianna started, grinning, “I think I have a massive crush on Brianna May. She’s the smartest, and the hottest girl in the whole school. She’s so tall, it makes my mouth go dry. God, I love tall girls.”

She sent a smug look towards Regina, and the blonde hid her face in her hands with a whine.

“Her legs are very, very long. I love it when she wears shorts, because I can stare at them all day. And I love her hands… She has very big, but slim hands, with visible veins. Her fingers are so long… I keep thinking about it…”

“Okay, that’s it!” Regina yelled, finally snatching the diary out of Brianna’s hands, and her girlfriend had the audacity to laugh.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you were really head over heels for me back then.” Brianna smirked, making annoying kissing sounds at Regina, who huffed and gently whacked her over the head with the diary.


	175. Adopted Actress

Anonymous asked: Bella trips over a prop on set and Maylor mothers her to death over it.

“Seriously guys, it’s not that serious…”

Bella wasn’t even allowed to finish her sentence, because Brianna sent her a look that was the perfect mix of stern and concerned, and she immediately shut up.

“Tripping over a bunch of tangled up wires can be very dangerous, actually.” Brianna lectured her, and suddenly Bella felt like a kid getting a gentle scolding.

“You could have broken you ankle.” Regina added, hands on her hips.

“You should be more careful, Bella.”

“Come on, lie down a little bit.” Brianna cooed, taking her hand to lead her over to a couch, pushing her down on it gently.

“But I’m fine…” Bella protested: once again, she was shushed by her - it seems to be- adoptive parents.

“We’re gonna get you some ice for you leg.” Regina announced, ignoring Bella’s eyeroll as she marched off with Brianna.

“She really should be more careful.” Brianna sighed, glancing back at the young actress.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“She really wakes our motherly instincts up, huh?” Regina mused while preparing the ice. “Guess it’s because we never had a kid on our own.”

“She’s our kid now.” Brianna stated proudly, and Regina cooed, sending a smile towards Bella who looked kind of horrified by all the attention.


	176. One, Big, Happy Family

Anonymous asked: Maylor invites the cast over for the holidays and treat them like their children

The girls were absolutely bewildered as they watched Regina and Brianna flitting around the kitchen, not stopping for a single second.

“Rami, have some more pudding.” Brianna mused, piling a generous amount onto Rami’s plate, who was currently trying not to burst. She didn’t have the heart to say no, though.

“More wine, Gwen?” Regina grinned, already filling up Gwen’s glass- poor thing was tipsy enough already, but she let her honorary mother get her even drunker.

They made an insane amount of food: there were all types of dishes and desserts covering the whole table, and the girls didn’t know what to reach for first.

“You haven’t tried the cupcakes yet, Alana.” Brianna pouted, and Alana reached for one with an apologetic smile.

They were both absolutely stuffed by the time they got to the presents.

They were showered in all kinds of gifts, of course: Jo felt a little embarrassed, noting that her gift must have been very expensive.

“I’m really happy you all made it.” Regina said softly, reclining on Brianna’s lap with a mellow smile.

“They act like we are their children.” Lucy whispered to her friends with a smile.

They all glanced towards the couple, all of them smiling: Regina and Brianna were cuddling, their fingers laced together as they watched over them with proud looks on their faces.

It truly felt like they were one, big, happy family.


	177. Hate-fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, biting

Anonymous asked: Brianna & Regina are enemies - they're forced to do a school project together. They're at Brianna's house & yelling at each other which leads to some passionate hate-fucking

Brianna didn’t know which one was the tipping point, the one that finally made her explode; all she knew is that after her throat was scratchy from screaming at that annoying twat, and she had to listen to said twat screaming back, she was now on top of her and kissing her passionately.

Regina was clearly caught off-guard, but she returned to reality quickly, trying to fight Brianna for dominance, nails raking down hee back and teeth pulling on her teeth.

Brianna grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the bed, pressing a knee between Regina’s legs. The blonde let out a growl against her mouth, and Brianna shivered in anticipation.

She nearly tore Regina’s skirt as she rucked it up, not even bothering to pull down her underwear. She just slipped a hand underneath, letting out a moan when she felt how soaking wet Regina was.

Brianna easily slipped two fingers inside her, not really bothering with any pampering: she just wanted to finally fuck that snotty attitude out of Regina, wanted her to scream her name.

“Fuck!” Regina howled, her hands fisted in Brianna’s star-patterned sheets. Books that they needed to use for their project flew off the bed, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

“I fucking hate you.” Brianna growled, surging forward to sink her teeth into Regina’s neck; she wanted to leave a dark mark, wanted Regina to walk around with a hickey by her biggest enemy.

“I hate you - ahh- too…” Regina squeezed out, but her body didn’t seem to share her opinion. She bucked up, fucking herself on Brianna’s fingers needily, tightening around them like a vice.

Brianna truly didn’t hold back on her: she fucked her so hard and so fast that the bed was shaking with it, and Regina was deliciously sore by the end.

She has never came so hard in her life before, practically screaming as she clamped down around Brianna’s fingers, her body twitching and pulsing with the force of her orgasm.

They both lay there, panting, heated bodies pressed close together before Regina rolled them over to give her enemy the same treatment.


	178. Parenting Is Hard

Anonymous asked: Maylor’s daughter being in trouble, not so bad just teenage things and Regina and Brianna having an argument on her because Regina is more a permissive mother than Brianna and she’s like “It’s not a big deal, Brianna!”

The thing is, Regina and Brianna didn’t fight too much; despite their differences, they managed to sort it by talking (that mostly changed after they have gotten married: they were pretty erratic before that, mind you).

But when it came to their daughter, the old passions had flared up.

When they found that their kid was disrespectful towards a teacher, they both had very different views on the matter.

“It’s not a big deal, Brianna.” Regina said simply, watching as her wife paced around the room.

“You know how teenagers are. She’ll grow out of it.”

“That’s still no way to talk to an adult, especially an educator!” Brianna replied, arms crossed over her chest angrily.

“What if she gets expelled!?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Regina huffed, rolling her eyes. “Why would they expel her over something like this?”

Brianna sent her a glare which meant it was too obvious.

“Why are so soft with her?” Brianna asked, annoyed. “You let her do anything she wants!”

“And you’re too strict!” Regina shot back. “She’s sixteen, don’t be ridiculous!”

“That’s exactly why! She’s too young to play the tough adult!”

And it went on and on and on. It was hard to find a compromise when they were both absolutely sure that their opinion was the right one.

As viciously as they could fight over their kid, they could make up just as quickly.

Just a few hours later, they were cuddling in front of the tv, like nothing has happened- they were both sure this wasn’t the end of it, considering parenting was hard; but they had to manage.


	179. Smart Comebacks

Anonymous asked: Maylor, everyone thinks Regina is a dumb blonde, Brianna loves when they are provef wrong.

It was always so satisfying, seeing the smug smirk melt off their faces, everyone immediately retreating and hunching in on themselves.

Regina used to get mad when people treated her like a dumb blonde, but now she handled it in such a sassy, elegant way, that it always blew Brianna’s mind.

“Well… You wouldn’t understand.” The guy said with a dismissive wave of his hand, and Brianna was ready to jump at his throat, but Regina was faster.

“You think so?” She asked, her voice dripping with artificial sweetness.

“Even though I have a degree in biology?”

The guy gaped like a fish out of water, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, and Brianna snickered.

“You… You have a degree in biology?” He stammered, and Regina gave a shrug, her lips twitching into a smirk.

“I do, actually. And I was always getting straight A-s… Which must be hard for your sexist brain to comprehend. And I’ve never failed an exam, unlike you.”

She sent the guy a sweet smile, making him splutter before he all but ran off in shame.

Brianna laughed, wrapping an arm around Regina and kissing her cheek proudly.

“That’s my girl.” She grinned, and Regina puffed out her chest.

“Too bad he ran off so quickly. I wanted to tell him about that scientific decathlon I’ve won.”

Brianna laughed, pulling her into a deep kiss. She was very proud of her girlfriend: she didn’t give a shit about what other people thought of Regina.

Her girlfriend was extremely intelligent, and also had the wittiest comebacks.


	180. First Time In FHLI-verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: I love your story Funny how love is! 🥺I don’t know if you already write it but can we see Regina and Brianna first time? ❤️

“Are you sure you want this? I can see you’re shaking.”

Regina cracked an eye open to meet Brianna’s worried ones. Her girlfriend has stopped placing kisses over her chest, and was now staring at her intently, waiting for her reply.

“I’m a little nervous.” Regina admitted, shifting under Brianna. “You know that being with girls is a new thing for me.”

“I know.” Brianna said with a smile, kissing her gently. “But at least you’ve been with boys. You… Know a few things.”

Now it was Brianna who seemed a little hesitant, and Regina cupped her cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone gently.

“We are a bit of a mess, aren’t we?”

Brianna did have a point, though: at least she had been with boys before. She knew her body’s reactions, knew what she liked, and knew how to make someone feel good.

She just had to do what has been done to her.

A new sense of determination washed through her, and she rolled them over, making Brianna yelp.

“I thought that first, I would… You know.” Brianna stammered, gesturing over their bodies, and Regina laughed.

“Does it really matter? We’re both lame.” Regina chuckled a little nervously, and Brianna grinned up at her.

“But you’re right about me having more experience.” Regina whispered, suddenly feeling very thrilled about the possibility of showing her girlfriend a good time.

She copied the way Brianna kissed down her body, and she felt her heart beating faster when Brianna gasped and squirmed beneath her.

She hesitated a little when she reached Brianna’s crotch, but when she looked up, and saw the encouraging smile Brianna was wearing, she felt all too ready to rock both of their world.

It tasted much different than boys did, but Regina has found herself really liking it. She licked around a little clumsily, but Brianna kept gasping, her thighs shaking around her head, and she found the right pattern soon.

She flicked Brianna’s clit with her tongue, and the moan the other girl let out made Regina tremble with want to. It felt amazing, to please someone, to know that she was satisfying them.

She pushed her tongue inside eagerly, thrusting gently, and Brianna swore under her breath, grabbing onto her hair a little too harshly, but Regina was way too past the point of caring.

She was having sex with a girl, with her love, and it felt amazing.

Regina was so eager that she didn’t realize when Brianna came, only when she pushed her away, whining as Regina kept nibbling on her oversensitive clit.

“Was I good?” Regina asked hopefully, and Brianna nodded, her smile wide.

“Amazing.”

She pulled Regina into a kiss that made the blonde sigh happily, then she flipped them over again until she was on top of the cheerleader.

“Let me give you the same pleasure.” Brianna husked, surprisingly sensual for herself, and Regina nodded eagerly.

She threw her head back with a happy sigh, letting her thighs fall open as Brianna’s tongue found her heated parts.

They were both a little clumsy, but whenever they looked back on that time, they both agreed it was the most magical moment of their lives.


	181. We Are All Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: the slightest mention of pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Maylor have an adopted kid and when they tell the kid that they will have a sibling and Reg is pregnant, the kid thinks that they won't love them anymore

Their heart immediately broke when George burst into tears upon hearing the news that he was going to have a sibling.

They expected a little bit more enthusiasm, to be honest, but then the words George said made so much sense:

“You’re gonna love the baby more, because they are going to be your real kid.”

That was something they were always afraid of: that George would feel like he is lesser than, just because they weren’t related by blood.

“You are our real kid, too.” Brianna said, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulder, pulling him against her side. “You are our perfect little boy.”

“But it’s not the same.” George protested, eyeing Regina’s barely visible baby bump. “I wasn’t in any of your bellies.”

“Bellies don’t make families.” Regina said softly, placing her hand on George’s chest, over his heart. “Hearts do.”

George didn’t seem convinced, so Brianna turned to him again, sending him a small smile.

“Do you think just because the baby is not in my belly, but Regina’s, that means it’s not my baby?” She asked, and George shook his head immediately.

“Of course not!” He protested, looking scandalized. “It’s your baby too!”

“See? This is what we’re talking about.” Regina said, gently taking George’s hand and placing it on her belly.

“You are our real kid, and the baby will be too. We are a real family, we all belong together.”

George finally smiled, very tenderly petting Regina’s bump; he seemed to have understood what his mothers meant.

Regina and Brianna shared a smile: they might have not been the most conventional family, but there was a lot of love to give.

And they were real.


	182. Ugly Colors

Anonymous asked: Maylor with the prompt - “What did you do?” “Okay, first isn’t my fault-“ “BULLSHIT!”. I love my comedian duo 🙈

If she had to pick a word to describe the color of the walls, it would have been something similar to when a breastfed baby had the runs: it was an absolutely disgusting shade of yellowish-green, and Regina wanted to scream.

She really shouldn’t have let Brianna paint the walls alone: she couldn’t even separate red from pink, how could she think this was going to be a good idea!?

“What did you do!?” Regina whined. She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration as she looked around what was supposed to be their dream home, but ended up looking like a nightmare.

At least, Brianna looked a little guilty.

“Okay, first, this isn’t my fault…” Brianna tried, but Regina wasn’t having it.

“Bullshit!” She yelled, growing more and more frustrated. It was so, so bloody ugly.

“Well, okay. It’s mine.” Brianna said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “I wanted to go for an exciting shade, so I mixed the colors, and…”

The rest was history: Brianna deemed the mixed color decent and cheerfully splattered it across the walls, turning Regina’s dreams into a literal shitfest.

“I think you should stick to the basics.” Regina sighed after she managed to calm down a little bit.

Brianna sent her a guilty look, biting her lip.

“Do you think we can fix it?” She asked a little nervously.

Regina hummed: well, it’s gonna take a great effort, but it wasn’t impossible.

“Yes.” She said, and Brianna breathed a sigh of relief.

“But you’re strictly forbidden from mixing any more colors!” Regina scolded her, and Brianna nodded hastily, clearly realizing it was for the better.


	183. Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Prompt: Brianna: "Go fuck yourself." Maylor: "Fuck me yourself, you coward."

Well, certainly none of them expected their fight to end like this.

After all, a screaming match wasn’t supposed to turn into passionate sex- or was it?

Regina and Brianna tended to re-write the rules sometimes, and the same applied when they got into arguments.

This one almost turned physical as Brianna towered over Regina who had her back against the wall, glaring up at her bandmate angrily.

“You’re insufferable.” Brianna growled. “I seriously cannot stand you sometimes.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Regina shot back, standing up to her full height.

“You’re hateful.”

“You deserve it.”

“See? You’re being a petty bitch.” Regina huffed, and Brianna snorted, shaking her head.

“Go fuck yourself.” She spat, leaning in so close that their noses almost touched.

Regina didn’t know what has gotten into her: it just slipped out, fueled by the adrenaline and the anger.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward.”

She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said, her face going pale. Brianna looked absolutely bewildered, her eyes wide.

Before Regina could explain, Brianna grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth to replace it with her lips, kissing Regina aggresively.

Regina moaned as Brianna hungrily slipped her tongue inside, practically fucking Regina’s mouth, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

Brianna pinned Regina’s hands above her head, and the blonde couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping.

Brianna took Regina’s proposition a little too literally, but Regina couldn’t quite complain as a hand slipped between her legs to cup her through her underwear.


	184. Distracting Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strip tease, lingerie, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Maylor- Brianna studying and Regina comes up with a strip dance right in front of her

Brianna could easily deflect distractions now: she could close off her brain and keep on focusing on her book, even when Regina was clinging to her like a koala, or started whining for attention.

But this? Oh, this was not something Brianna was able to ignore.

She groaned when the music started, shaking her head. Of course Regina had to blast her music right when she was preparing for an exam.

Brianna snapped her head up to tell her girlfriend off- and then her jaw dropped.

Regina was swaying her hips to the music sensually, twisting her body in such a gorgeous way that the breath stuck in Brianna’s throat.

She watched, mesmerized as Regina’s hands caressed over her own curves, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t mind me.” The blonde purred, popping the buttons of her blouse open slowly. “Just keep studying.”

“No way.” Brianna breathed, her eyes fixated on the red lacy bra that was revealed as Regina carefully shrugged off her blouse.

She shifted on the couch as her arousal kept rising at the sight. Regina carefully stepped out of her skirt, until she was only in her lingerie and high heels.

Regina turned her back on Brianna, swaying her lace-clad butt, and Brianna groaned, throwing her book away.

“Come here, baby, please.” Brianna breathed, and Regina giggled, sauntering over to her and seating herself on her lap.

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep on studying?” Regina asked, grinding her hips against Brianna’s lap.

Brianna didn’t answer, just grabbed onto Regina’s hair and dragged her into a bruising kiss.


	185. Like It Means Something

Anonymous asked: Maylor sleeping together in the early days both with a crush on each other and when Brianna rolls over she’s facing Regina and Reg without thinking “Will you kiss me now?”

“Will you kiss me now?”

Brianna arched an eyebrow in confusion. Regina was looking at her with a strange expression, an emotion that she hasn’t seen before swirling in her eyes.

“I kiss you.” Brianna said, a little dumbfounded.

“I kiss you a lot when we have sex.”

“Not like that.” Regina said quietly. She bit her lip, her gaze shifting slightly before she glanced back up at Brianna.

“Like, really kiss me. Like it meant something.”

Brianna’s heart jumped inside her chest. She has realized her feelings for Regina has deepened since they started sleeping together, but she never dared say it out loud.

But now it seemed like Regina was having second thoughts, too.

“You want it to mean something?” Brianna asked. She brought up a hand, tenderly cradling Regina’s cheeks, making the blonde sigh happily.

“Maybe.” Regina whispered, her cheeks turning pink. Brianna shook her head, her lips twitching into a small smile.

“That’s not an answer.”

Regina chuckled before she nodded, lacing her fingers together with Brianna’s.

“I want it. To mean something.”

Brianna let out a relieved sigh, pressing her forehead against Regina’s, their breaths mingled together.

“Me too.”

“Then kiss me.” Regina whispered, and Brianna obliged, pressing their lips together.

And it was truly different: something moved inside the both of them when their lips met, their hearts beat faster, and fireworks sparkled behind their eyelids.

Because this time, it meant something, and they both realized that.


	186. Perfect With A Little Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain

Anonymous asked: Regina feeling a little self-conscious In the 80s because she gained some weight and she’s not skinny like the early days...but fortunately Brianna is there to reassure her and make her feel loved

Regina sighed as she turned this way and that in the mirror, frowning at her reflection.

She didn’t like how soft her belly was now; she was always curvacious, but she was still fairly slim. Now, though…

God, she was getting old. And fat with it, too.

A pair of arms hugged her from behind, and warm lips kissed her neck, making her smile despite feeling like throwing up after looking at herself a little too long.

“You’re beautiful.” Brianna cooed, as if she had heard her thoughts. Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better. But you don’t think that way.” Regina huffed. She swatted Brianna’s hand away when she tried to touch her stomach.

“Baby,” Brianna said softly, “of course I think that way. Don’t you see how much I adore you?”

Regina blushed, closing her eyes when Brianna gently caressed her belly.

“I love all parts of you.” Brianna continued, trailing kisses over Regina’s neck.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the whole world.”

“And the fattest.” Regina sighed bitterly. She yelped when Brianna pinched her ass.

“No more self-depricating bullshit.” Brianna said firmly. She turned Regina around, looking into her eyes deeply.

“Regina, you really are beautiful. So what if you have a little tummy now? You’re absolutely perfect.”

Regina tried really hard not to smile, but she failed when Brianna rubber their noses together playfully.

“I’m gonna kiss you literally everywhere until you believe me.” Brianna said, making Regina laugh.

“Brianna, come on…”

She let out a surprised yelp when Brianna dropped to her knees, rucking up her top and kissing her stomach.

“I could do this all day, I’m warning you.” Brianna grinned, smacking more kisses onto the soft skin.

Regina tossed her head back with a laugh. She couldn’t believe this, but damn if she was going to complain about receiving kisses.

And to be honest, it was a little hard to be self-conscious when your girlfriend kept kissing over your body relentlessly.


	187. Hard To Leave Behind

Anonymous asked: Maylor - they have to go out on tour for the first time since they had their baby and they don't want to leave her "alone" with the grandparents

“Reg, it’s gonna be okay. We are perfectly capable of watching her.” Winifred said softly, ruffling her daughter’s hair lovingly. Regina still didn’t look convinced.

“What if something happens to her?” Regina asked, chewing on her lip worriedly.

“We will be in a different country…”

“What if he gets sick?” Brianna added. She all but snatched her daughter out of Ruths’ arms, cradling her close; she didn’t want to let go of her.

“We won’t be able to come home, and…”

“Stop that.” Ruth cut her off with a smile. “She will be just alright with her Grandmas.”

“And Grandpa.” Harold added with a grin. “Don’t worry, girls. You need to go and conquer the stage again. We will make sure the little bean is gonna have the time of her life even without her mothers around.”

Regina and Brianna shared a look. It made sense: Winifred, Ruth and Harold were all great parents. They raised Regina and Brianna, and they turned out pretty well.

Still, leaving their daughter behind seemed like an impossible task. She was so tiny, so dependent on them- how could they just leave her?

“I guess you’re right.” Brianna said eventually, wrapping a comforting arm around Regina. “But if something goes wrong, you’ll have to call us immediately!”

“Will do.” Winifred promised, gently taking the baby away from Brianna.

Regina sighed deeply, but she nodded, sending a small smile towards Brianna. They could do this. Their parents will take care of their daughter: it was time to return to the stage.

“Behave.” Regina warned their daughter playfully, kissing the top of her little head. Her eyes were a little wet.

Brianna pinched her cheeks playfully, taking a deep breath.

It was all gonna be okay - they will have a fantastic tour, and then they could return to their beautiful baby girl.


	188. Am I Your Favorite Member?

Anonymous asked: maylor with “Am i your favorite member?” “I can’t stand you”. And thank you for being so nice ❤️

“Am I your favorite member?” Regina purred, leaning into Brianna’s personal space, making the guitarist roll her eyes.

“I can’t stand you.” Brianna huffed, though she was unable to keep the grin off her face.

They kept teasing each other today, both of them being very much in their elements - now Regina kept asking who Brianna’s favorite member of their band was, to the latter’s biggest amusement.

“So, who is it, then?” Regina giggled, nuzzling Brianna’s neck. “Is it Freddie?”

Brianna chuckled, shaking her head. Regina tutted, lightly headbutting Brianna’s shoulder.

“It’s because she has big tits? God, you’re shallow.”

“Shut up.” Brianna laughed, pushing Regina’s head away. The blonde laughed, swatting at her hand.

“So, Joan? You guys are done feuding?”

“Yes, I’m actually feuding with you now.” Brianna replied, bopping Regina on the nose.

“You’re particularly annoying today.”

“So, it’s true.” Regina said with a mock-pout. “You truly cannot stand me.”

“Not at all.” Brianna grinned. She wound her arms around her waist, pulling her close against her body. “I despise you.”

“That’s mutual.” Regina chuckled, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck. “You’re disgusting.”

“You are a literal child.”

“You’re an old lady.”

“Take that back.” Brianna grinned, making Regina raise a challenging eyebrow.

“Or what?”

Brianna smirked, cupping Regina’s jaw and pulling her into a deep kiss, making the blonde hum softly against her mouth.

“Maybe I am your favorite, after all.” Regina cooed, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

“Definitely.”


	189. Eyeliner For The Win

Anonymous asked: Regina , who has been awkwardly pining bri doing Brianna's makeup and while Brianna is closing her eyes as Reg applies the make up, she stares at her and stops for a moment and she just goes in and kisses Brianna without warning

“Just don’t poke my eye out.”

Regina rolled her eyes, bopping Brianna on the nose gently, and the other woman snorted softly.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Regina replied, trying to inject some confidence into her voice, which was a little hard with Brianna being this close to her.

Not to mention, the way Regina was leaning over her, she practically had to sit on Brianna’s lap, which definitely didn’t help matters.

“Alright.” Brianna hummed, closing her eyes again. Regina swallowed thickly, her hands shaking slightly as she moved to fix Brianna’s eyeliner.

This was absolutely torturous, and now Regina wanted to slap herself for agreeing to do Brianna’s make-up: how was she supposed to function when she had to touch her crush’s face constantly?

Her heart was pounding so fast, it practically hurt: she could feel Brianna’s breath on her own face, and could see Brianna’s lashes casting long shadows over her face, and god, Brianna had an amazing jawline…

Regina didn’t even know what has gotten into her, but before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips against Brianna’s.

She pulled back right away, clasping a hand over her mouth; she was absolutely horrified with herself. Why the hell did she just do that!?

Brianna’s eyes flew open, blinking up at Regina in surprise. Silence weighed down on them; neither of them said anything.

Regina felt like crying. She was such a fucking idiot, losing her mind and kissing someone who didn’t feel that way, now she messed up their friendship, it was over…

She yelped when Brianna grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close until their lips met again.

Regina dropped the eyeliner pen in surprise; she was momentarily paralyzed as Brianna’s tongue dragged over her bottom lip slowly, before pushing in gently, exploring her mouth. Fuck, she was such an amazing kisser.

Brianna pulled away, smirking up at her.

“So, doing my make-up was just an excuse for you to kiss me?” She teased, and Regina laughed, feeling utterly relieved.

“Maybe.” She replied, cupping Brianna’s cheeks to kiss her again.


	190. Bratty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: I love bratty subs, can I ask Regina being a little bratty sub with Brianna? Sorry if it’s so unspecific but do anything you like ❤️

Brianna groaned, trying to push Regina off her lap, but the blonde was relentless: she kept nuzzling Brianna’s neck, placing wet little kisses all over the skin.

“Please,” Regina breathed against Brianna’s neck, “I want you.”

“Not now, Princess.” Brianna huffed, making another futile attempt at turning Regina down. “I’m busy.”

“Be busy with me.” Regina pouted, giving Brianna her best puppy eyes. There was a smirk ghosting over her lips, though.

She gently took Brianna’s hand and lead it under her skirt, chuckling when Brianna’s eyes darkened.

“You’re not wearing underwear.” Brianna stated as she cupped Regina, making her let out an appreciative hum.

“It’s because I’m a bad girl.” Regina smirked, rolling her hips against Brianna’s hand. Brianna swore when she felt her sub already gushing against her fingers.

“I think you should punish me.” Regina continued, letting out an obscene little moan when Brianna finally, finally teased a finger over her clit.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do to you.” Brianna growled, and Regina grinned. She enjoyed riling her lover up, because it always ended with some really amazing sex.

“Why not?” Regina asked, head tilted to the side. She grinded against Brianna’s hand again, biting her lip.

“Does it make you insecure?”

This finally got the reaction she was hoping for: Brianna snarled, tackling her down and flipping her over, rucking her skirt up over her hips.

“You bratty little slut.” Brianna growled, bringing her hand down on Regina’s butt.

Regina moaned happily, pushing her ass up eagerly for the next hits: they just kept coming, sometimes on both cheeks at the same time, and soon Regina’s eyes were rolling back in her head with pleasure.

“So mouthy.” Brianna said darkly, slapping Regina’s ass one last time before roughly spreading her legs, pushing a finger inside her.

“You need to learn how to behave.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Regina grinned, but she was quickly shut up by a hand over her mouth and another finger pressing inside her to fucl her hard.


	191. The Honorary Daughter's Birthday Party

Anonymous asked: Regina and Brianna over does Abbie's (Adam) birthday party just to make their "daughter" have a very special day

Regina and Brianna looked so guilty, huddled up on the couch, that Addie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Guys, it’s okay.” She said with a reassuring smile. “I’m not mad.”

“We went overboard, didn’t we?” Brianna sighed, rubbing at her sore temples.

“We shouldn’t have invited that many people.”

“Well, the marching band was a little weird.” Addie admitted with a grin. Regina groaned in horror, burying her face in Brianna’s neck.

“We just wanted you to have a special day.” Regina explained, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“We didn’t mean to make such a mess.”

“It’s okay.” Addie said, smiling at her honorary mothers. “I appreciated it, truly.”

*

“Do you think she really liked it?” Brianna asked while they were cleaning up. God, did they have a food fight in here!?

“I think she was just being polite.” Regina chuckled. She rested her head on Brianna’s shoulder, smiling.

“Time is flying so fast, huh?”

Brianna nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, smiling.

“Yeah. Funny, even though she’s not our real daughter, she feels like one.”

“Yes.” Regina agreed softly. “And we embarrass her like a real daughter too.”


	192. Secret Affairs

Anonymous asked: Maylor and deacury both having a secret relationship because they don’t want it to fuck up the band. Until one day Freddie and Joan searching some private room walking in on Reg and Bri making out. Idiots all of them

To think they ever made any sort of attempt at hiding it suddenly seemed ridiculous in retrospect, considering both couples went behind each other’s backs to fuck around.

They were all too worried that dating their bandmate would mess up the dynamics within the band, so they all kept it a secret, hoping the other parties won’t notice.

That worked out until one night at a club, when Joan and Freddie decided it was time to go somewhere more private; but the room they had their eye on was occupied by another couple, no other than their own friends.

None of them could speak for several moments: Joan and Freddie stood in the doorway in utter shock, still holding hands, while Regina and Brianna blinked back at them with wide eyes, distracted during removing each other’s clothes half-way.

“Okay, uhm. Awkward.” Regina squeaked, finally remembering that she didn’t have her bra on, and she quickly covered her breasts.

“I guess a big talk is in order.” Brianna agreed, cheeks red from embarrassment. Freddie and Joan couldn’t speak, so they just nodded too, embarrassed from both being discovered and finding out their friends were also having an affair.

*

“Honestly, we shouldn’t have kept it a secret.” Freddie said, now unabashedly seated on Joan’s lap, arms wrapped around the tallee girl’s neck.

“Especially now that we know we weren’t the only ones having secret rendezvous.”

“I never would have thought.” Brianna laughed, absentmindedly playing with Regina’s hair. It felt really good to be able to do that in the open now.

“We all surprised each other, I guess.” Joan laughed, affectionately patting Freddie’s bum.

“But we’re happy for you, guys.”

“Same.” Regina said softly, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned at the other couple.

“So, double dates from now on?”

They all laughed, but they all had to admit, it sounded like fun.


	193. I Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: hospitals, illness

Anonymous asked: Regina doesn’t want to go and visit Brianna in the hospital but when Freddie says that Bri needs her she goes. Seeing Bri in that state made her realise how much she needs Brianna

Regina’s heart clenched when she spotted Brianna on the hospital bed. She looked more fragile than ever, her cheeks pale, with dark circles under her eyes.

Regina didn’t even want to come - she knew seeing her in such a state would break her heart. But then Freddie told her Brianna was asking for her, and of course Regina couldn’t stay away anymore.

When Brianna’s weak fingers wrapped around her own, Regina’s throat seized with the impending tears.

She loved Brianna so much- she had been for a long time. And she came so close to losing her.

In that moment, Regina knew she couldn’t let go of Brianna, ever again. She has never loved anyone this way before, and she couldn’t lose her.

“I love you.” She whispered, gently stroking the back of Brianna’s hand with her thumb.

“I know you don’t really hear me right now, because you’re full of painkillers, but I just wanted you to know. I need you, Brianna. So get better for me, will you?”

There was a faint smile on Brianna’s face, and she squeezed Regina’s hand just a tad bit tighter.

“Okay.” She whispered, voice croaky. “I love you too.”

It was probably just the painkillers speaking, but it made Regina’s heart beat faster all the same.

She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Brianna’s cheek before sitting back on her little chair, still unable to let go of Brianna’s hand.

She did promise herself she would never let go, after all.


	194. Take A Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: biting

Anonymous asked: Regina having a thing™ for Brianna's teeth (especially her fangs, those are her favorites). She really loves it when her girlfriend bites her anywhere on her body; neck, thighs, breasts, etc.

Regina shivered as Brianna’s teeth traced her pulse point. She arched into the touch with a little whimper, and Brianna chuckled against her skin.

“What is it?” Brianna teased, leaning in to graze over the same point. “Enjoying yourself?”

“You have no idea how much.” Regina breathed. She closed her eyes in bliss when Brianna’s pointy teeth pierced her skin just lightly, just enough to make her break out in goosebumps.

Brianna had the most amazing teeth, according to Regina: she had an absolutely gorgeous smile, but that wasn’t the only thing she liked about them.

She much preferred the way those fangs could feel sunk into her skin.

“Oh, fuck…” Regina groaned when Brianna made her way down her body, placing teasing bites over her chest, just barely missing her nipple. She circled around it with a grin before nipping at the sensitive nub, making Regina whine.

“I’ve literally never met anyone who got off on teeth, before.” Brianna hummed, closing her teeth around a patch of soft skin on Regina’s stomach, rolling it until she sucked a dark mark there.

“I love them.” Regina sighed, her thighs falling open on instinct when Brianna’s teeth started tracing over them, looking for the next place to bite.

Brianna sunk her teeth into the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, and Regina let out a high-pitched whimper, spreading her legs wider.

“You have no idea, what you do to me.” Regina breathed, and Brianna shrugged with an innocent grin, kissing over the abused skin.

“I have a pretty good idea.” She drawled. She bit down on the place where Regina’s thighs met her crotch, coaxing another needy sound out of her girlfriend.

“Does this mean we will have to roleplay vampire stuff?” Brianna grinned. Her fangs were out on full display, and Regina suddenly felt a little parched at the mental image that flashed across her brain.

“Don’t give me ideas.” She chuckled, watching with awe as Brianna dipped down to bite her again.


	195. Vampire Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: biting, vaginal fingering, roleplay

Anonymous asked: Ohhh, can we have that vampire role-playing between Brianna and Regina? I bet they got more into it that they expected 👀

The lips against her skin were searing hot, and Regina’s blood spiked with adrenaline the second she felt them. She shivered in her thin white lacy dress that clung to her skin, to Brianna’s biggest delight.

“Let me taste you.” Brianna husked, her hands squeezing Regina’s hips, pulling her flush against her body. She played the part really well in her dashing suit and the black cape they made out of an old blanket, sexy and intimidating at the same time.

“You’re too irresistible, Princess.” Brianna continued, kissing down Regina’s neck. She licked over the vein teasingly, and Regina whimpered.

“Wouldn’t that be… Dangerous?” She breathed, playing up the innocence. Brianna smirked, brushing her hair out of the way.

“Just a few drops of your sweet blood, beautiful. I will be careful.”

The lines were a little ridiculous, considering they weren’t professionals actors, just an extremely horny couple; still, Regina has never been this wet in her entire life.

She tilted her head to the side obediently, baring her neck to her lover. Brianna placed one last kiss over the soft skin, before she sunk her fangs into it, harder than she usually would.

The moan that ripped out of Regina was loud and shaky, and the blonde stumbled, grabbing onto Brianna’s arm for support.

“God, this is amazing.” She whispered shakily. Brianna took the hint and placed more teasing little bites over her neck, marking her up.

“Mine.” Brianna drawled, nipping just below Regina’s jaw. “All mine.” Her hands squeezed Regina’s breasts through the lace possessively, making her lover arch into the touch.

“All yours.” Regina whispered back, eyes fluttering close in bliss as Brianna bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sending sparks racing up her spine.

“I’m gonna eat you up alive.” Brianna groaned, licking over the abused skin, making Regina tremble with want.

“Fuck, Reg. You’re so sexy like that.”

“You’re sexier.” Regina moaned, craning her neck for the next attack. “I’m so wet, you have no idea.”

She could feel Brianna’s smirk against her neck. “Show me.”

Regina swallowed thickly, trying not to fall apart completely as she pulled up her dress. She took Brianna’s hand and lead it under the dress, and into her panties.

“You really like this.” Brianna grinned, palming at her wetness. She slipped two fingers inside easily, and Regina lolled her head back against her shoulder with a happy sigh.

“Maybe I’m just really into vampires.” Regina panted, tightening around Brianna’s fingers like a vice when her girlfriend bit her again, the skin aching deliciously under her teeth.

“Well, then it’s lucky I’m here to cater to your needs.” Brianna said, nipping at Regina’s earlobe.

“It’s really lucky.” Regina replied with a sigh, getting lost in the amazing sensations.


	196. Panic Is Unhelpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, birth (non-explicit)

Anonymous asked: Maylor - Regina is the one who is about to give birth but it is Brianna the one freaking out

“Bri, this is not helping.” Regina groaned between gritted teeth, trying to concentrate on anything but her wife going into full panic mode next to her.

Honestly, Regina thought giving birth was going to be bad- but she didn’t realize that the pain will be nothing compared to the annoyance that was Brianna.

Brianna was running around the room, frantically grabbing things and shoving them into the hospital bag, all the while muttering like a madwoman under her breath.

“Oh God, oh God, shit!” Brianna fretted, sweat gathering at her brows in distress.

“Reg, what are we gonna do!?”

“I’m gonna give birth.” Regina huffed, hands squeezed over her belly when another contraction hit.

It would have been almost bearable, if it wasn’t for Brianna’s shrieking.

“It’s gonna be okay, right? Oh, God. Regina, are you feeling alright?” She asked worriedly, hovering above the bed, completely unhelpful.

“No!” Regina yelled, seconds away from suffocating her wife. “Take me to the hospital!”

Brianna finally snapped out of her panic-induced trance, and she collected the last items they needed, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. I can handle this.” She said, helping Regina up with a hand on her lower back.

“Thank you.” Regina chuckled breathlessly, holding onto her. “No more panic, okay?”

“Okay.” Brianna promised, kissing Regina on the cheek before leading her towards the door.


	197. Feedee!Brianna and Feeder!Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

shottycske asked: Something about feeder!Regina with feedee!Brianna

Regina couldn’t help but grin when Brianna chased after the spoon with a pout, nearly knocking the blonde off her lap in her haste.

“You’re being a tease.” Brianna huffed, glaring up at her girlfriend. Regina just shrugged, very much amused by the situation.

“And you’re being greedy, as always.” Regina cooed, pinching Brianna’s chubby cheek and making her blush.

“Which is exactly how you got here.”

She reached down and patted Brianna’s belly to accentuate her point, enjoying the way it jiggled under her touch.

Brianna has been really packing on the pounds recently, thanks to the help of her very eager girlfriend who never let her go hungry for even a second.

Soon, Brianna went from rail thin to pretty chubby: her cheeks filled out, and she even developed a little double chin. She grew the most adorable belly ever, that pooched adorably in her lap when she was sitting down, and which didn’t allow her old trousers to close. Regina’s favorite part was probably her thighs, which were much thicker now.

Brianna, herself, clearly enjoyed the changes, too, because she very eagerly let Regina feed her whenever she pleased.

“I know you like it.” Brianna replied, watching with dark eyes as Regina played with her tummy.

“Now, if you continue being an asshole, I will sit on you.”

“What a terrible punishment.” Regina chuckled, a little breathless at the mental image of her much heavier girlfriend putting all her weigh on her.

She decided to stop being cruel and raised the spoon to Brianna’s lips with a grin, letting her girlfriend lick it clean.


	198. Exhausting Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

shottycske asked: Brianna wants to exercise after a very long hiatus in which she put on lots of weight and after five of the easiest activities gets incredibly tired. Regina teases her about it.

“I would really appreciate it if you stopped laughing, asshole.” Brianna huffed, going red in the face. Regina chuckled, patting her knee playfully.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Regina cooed, raking her eyes over her girlfriend. “I actually really enjoy seeing you try.”

That wasn’t a lie. There was just something about seeing her girlfriend huffing and puffing after doing five sit-ups, looking like she just ran the marathon.

But then again, Brianna wasn’t exactly in the shape to exercise. She has put on quite a lot of weight recently, which made it a little hard for her to play fitness guru.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Regina continued, splaying her hands over Brianna’s thighs. Her shorts were so tight, the seams were just barely holding on, and her belly was hanging out of her tank top. Regina gave it a jiggle for good measure.

“You’re getting a little out of breath there, Softie.”

“Shut up.” Brianna groaned, slumping onto the floor and sprawling out like a starfish. Regina took the oppurtinity to straddle her hips, spreading her legs wide to be able to do so.

“It’s okay, love.” Regina cooed, reaching up to pinch Brianna’s double chin. “You shouldn’t do any exercise, really. You can just lie on the couch and be your beautiful beached whale self.”

“I can’t believe you talking like that actually turns me on.” Brianna chuckled, blushing when Regina patted her belly.

“Well, you know you’re a chubster. No way to deny that.”

She playfully licked a drop of sweat off Brianna’s neck, grinning when she shivered.

“I bet you’re tired now.” Regina cooed. “How about a few cookies to get some of your energy back?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she didn’t resist.


	199. Table Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, orgasm denial

Anonymous asked: Regina bends Brianna over the table and fucks her hard and won't let Brianna cum until she learns her lesson.

The table rocked from Regina’s thrusts, and Brianna had to grip onto the edge for balance.

Her girlfriend went hard on her today - not like Brianna minded, really. She was actually pretty much in the mood to get fucked hard, and that is why she was acting like a brat to get this reaction.

Regina fucking her with a strap-on after bending her over the table was a nice thing, really. But not being able to come wasn’t.

That was the punishment part: she wasn’t allowed to let go until Regina had her way with her and said so.

Regina knew that it was nearly impossible for Brianna to come from penetration alone, and she used that knowledge to her advantage. She avoided touching Brianna’s clit, only focusing on fucking into her hard and fast.

This night wasn’t really about what Brianna wanted: it was about what Regina wanted, and what she wanted was teach Brianna a lesson.

Brianna could feel her orgasm lingering everytime the head of the toy grinded against her G-spot, but it wasn’t enough yet.

She tried to sneakily slip a hand between her legs to touch her clit, but Regina slapped it away with a growl. She wasn’t allowed the relief she needed.

So, she kept gripping onto the table, eyes closed and lips open on loud whines, taking everything that Regina had to give.

And Regina had a lot to give, so much in fact that Brianna was sure it was going to be hard to walk the next day.


	200. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

shottycske asked: Brianna x Regina Brianna gets that fat she gets stuck somewhere (eg doors) and Roger/Regina need to help her get out.

Well, if this wasn’t the most amusing thing Regina has ever seen in her whole life.

And kind of hot, as well.

When Brianna called for help, she didn’t really know what to expect - so, let’s just say, when she walked back to the living room, seeing her girlfriend stuck in the doorway managed to take her breath away.

Brianna was getting bigger, so they both knew this day would come soon-still, seeing it actually happening did things to Regina.

“Looks like someone’s a little stuck.” Regina giggled, and Brianna blushed, rolling her eyes.

“No shit. Can you give me a hand?”

Regina hummed, raking her eyes over her girlfriend. Brianna’s hips were so wide, that she couldn’t squeeze herself through the door, her thighs matching in size. She had a beautiful pear shape, which made it impossible for her to fit through the door.

“I kinda like the view.” Regina purred. She couldn’t resist giving Brianna’s thigh a little slap, making her gasp.

“Reg, come on.” Brianna whined, helplessly wiggling against the doorframe, the movements making her jiggle, to Regina’s biggest delight.

“Don’t be an ass, and help.”

Regina eventually took pity on her big girlfriend and grabbed onto her hands. It took a lot of pushing and pulling and grunting from both sides, before they finally managed to get Brianna through the door.

“Jesus.” Regina laughed, running her hands over Brianna’s hips. “This was something.”

Brianna just chuckled, rubbing her sore sides. ‘Something’ didn’t even come close to describe what this felt like.

Because sure, it was uncomfortable, but also a little thrilling, perhaps…


	201. Tease In The Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strip-tease, masturbation

Anonymous asked: Regina teasing Brianna when she’s in a videocall with Joan and Freddie. Stripping down and moaning louder

“…and it was actually pretty nice, you know the…”

Brianna’s voice cut off when she heard an all too familiar moan coming from the couch that made goosebumps rise on her skin immediately. Oh, God. This really wasn’t the time.

When she glanced to the side, she nearly choked on her spit. Regina’s hand was moving under her skirt, looking positively debauched as she sent Brianna a smirk.

“Don’t.” Brianna mouthed at her, but Regina only replied with another moan, caressing her breasts through her blouse.

“Uhm… Everything okay?” Joan asked. Brianna finally managed to tear her eyes away from Regina and back to the screen, where her friends were staring at her questioningly.

“Yeah.” Brianna groaned, forcing a smile onto her face. Her eyes went back to Regina quickly, despite her best efforts.

She wanted to scream when she spotted Regina unbuttoning her blouse. The blonde threw the garment to the side before she unclasped her bra with a cheeky grin.

“Darling, you look very pale.” Freddie said, concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay? Where’s Regina?”

“She’s, uhm… Around.” Brianna breathed, loosening her collar. She couldn’t stop squirming in her seat, and it was becoming more and more obvious.

Regina in the meantime has gotten rid of her skirt, sitting only in her panties and her high-heels for bonus torture.

Brianna was losing her patience quickly: she couldn’t listen to anything Freddie and Joan were saying. Her beautiful girlfriend sitting almost naked on the couch, moaning like something straight out of porn was the only thing on her mind.

When Regina slipped a hand under her panties and whined, Brianna had enough. She abruptly ended the call and slammed her laptop shut, then she marched over to Regina.

“Don’t mind me…” Regina tried to joke, but the rest was swallowed by Brianna’s hungry lips and hands on her body.


	202. Crush And Jealousy

Anonymous asked: Pre-Maylor, There’s this cute girl at Imperial College that Brianna tutors sometimes and Regina is just so jealous of her that confuse Brianna when Reg isn’t speak to her for days

Regina was seriously in the mood to stab someone. Well, not just someone. She actually wanted to stab that ridiculously pretty brunette hanging off Brianna’s arm.

She knew she was being an idiot- it’s not like Brianna and her were dating, after all -, but she couldn’t help that sting of jealousy everytime she saw them together.

Maybe I should stop being a coward, Regina thought bitterly as she watched Brianna hug the girl goodbye. Maybe she should finally confess, and then she wouldn’t have to feel that way anymore.

No, scratch that. Brianna wouldn’t be into her, especially over thaz supermodel…

“Hey, Reg.” Brianna greeted her when she reached her, with that stupidly beautiful smile that just made Regina feel even worse.

“Hi.” She squeezed out, staring at her feet to avoid eye contact with her. Brianna let out a confused little noise, gently poking her in the side.

“What’s wrong? You’re being weird.”

Regina snorted, then shrugged. Not like Brianna would understand her problem, really.

“I guess I’m not as fun as your friend.” Regina huffed, cheeks growing red in embarrassment. She was making an outright fool of herself, why couldn’t she just shut up!?

Brianna frowned, looking absolutely clueless. She must have thought Regina was an idiot.

“You mean Janice?” She asked with unmasked surprise in her voice. “I’m just tutoring her, it’s not a big deal. Why, what’s wrong?”

Regina just sighed, shaking her head. There were so many things wrong here, but she would rather bite off her own tongue then say it out loud.

“Nothing.” She huffed. She turned on her heels and marched away, leaving the utterly confused Brianna behind.


	203. How Do I Tell Her?

Anonymous asked: Regina going to Brianna and asking about ''Okay, how do i confess my love to this girl I like?'' Brianna's a little sad that Reg found a different girl but she tells her how to confess to the girl anyway . Then Regina goes ''Well, Bri..'' then confesses to her the exact way Brianna told her

Brianna blinked rapidly, trying to force a smile onto her face. She wanted to be happy for Regina, she really did- but she couldn’t help it when her heart broke a little.

But it was her own fault, wasn’t it? She should have told Regina how she felt, a long time ago. And now Regina has found someone else, and she came to Brianna of all people for advice.

Just her miserable luck, really.

“Tell her that she means a lot to you.” Brianna said, trying to keep her voice under control, and not break down. “Tell her that she puts a smile onto your face everytime you see her, that she makes your days brighter. Tell her that it’s hard to breathe when she’s not around.”

She was being cheesy, she knew that. But she wasn’t just talking about a random girl. She was talking about Regina, how she felt around her. She hoped at least Regina could project Brianna’s unrequited feelings onto her crush.

Regina nodded thoughtfully, taking every word in. Then she smiled, a little shyly, ducking her head.

“Well, Bri…” she cleared her throat, blushing deeply. Brianna almost opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then Regina started speaking:

“You mean a lot to me.” Regina started, nervously fidgeting with her hands. “You put a smile onto my face everytime I see you, because you make my day brighter. It’s hard to breathe when you’re not around, because… Because I love you, Brianna.”

The room started spinning around Brianna’, and for a second she was sure she would pass out. Was this actually happening? Or was this only a joke? Would Regina play such a cruel prank on her?

But then she saw the genuine, anxious look on Regina’s face, the pink blush and the cautious love in her eyes, and Brianna knew it was all real. The thing she had been yearning for, was right in front of her, doing the same.

She wasn’t even sure who initiated it after the shock was gone, but the next thing she knew, they were kissing, barely able to breathe as their lips finally met after being apart for so long.


	204. Crush And Jealousy Part 2

Anonymous asked: Brianna cancel an appointment with Regina because she has to tutor Janice for an important exam. When she gets home the blond yells at her and accidentally confess her feelings

Regina wanted to scream, or cry, or throw a tantrum. Or maybe all of them, in that order.

If it wasn’t enough misery that she couldn’t spend the day with Brianna, she also had to face the terrible reason behind their cancelled plans: namely that fucking Janice, who spent way too much time with Brianna for it to be innocent.

She had cried for most of the afternoon, feeling sorry for herself on the ratty little couch in their dorm room. If she wasn’t such a coward…

When the door opened, her blood pressure rose again. She didn’t even greet Brianna when she walked into the room, way too angry to pretend she was okay.

“Hey, what’s up?” Brianna asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She reached out to touch her, but Regina pulled away.

“Reg.” Brianna said softly. “Is it because I had to be away? I’m sorry, but Janice has an exam, and…”

“Of course she does.” Regina huffed, wiping at her eyes angrily. Brianna looked confused, and Regina wanted to shake her and make her wake up finally.

“What do you mean?” Brianna asked. She sounded so oblivious, it was pushing Regina closer and closer to the tipping point.

“What I mean, is that you spend a lot of time with her!” Regina snapped, finally reaching the end of her patience. “You’re with her, all the time! And you don’t even see how she’s ogling you, she has a giant crush on you, but you never notice when someone does!”

“Reg…”

“And I know I don’t have the right to be jealous, because we are not even together, but fuck, I love you so much, and it’s killing me!”

Silence descended on them, and Regina clamped a hand over her mouth in horror. She stared at Brianna with wide eyes, who blinked back, jaw hanging open.

“I… You’re in love with me?” Brianna asked, voice wavering. Regina’s eyes filled with tears again, this time from anger. Great. She has fucked this up, like she fucked up everything else.

She wanted to say something, to play it off as a joke, but she didn’t have the chance, because Brianna cupped her cheeks tenderly, and then she kissed her.

Regina nearly passed out right there, arms hanging limply against her side as Brianna peppered kisses all over her lips and chin, seemingly not knowing just how many kisses were appropriate in this situation.

For Regina, at least a thousands. And when Brianna kissed her for the tenth time, she finally managed to kiss back, happy tears stinging her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
